A Best Friends lies
by psion53
Summary: She fell in love with him when they were at at school, she never knew what she did wrong, or why everyone turned on her. He never knew he left her with something more than a broken heart. Now they need to see if there is anything left between them or if his best friends lies have ruined every thing for them. Roman Reigns OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay so I know Finding Eden isn't finished but I got this idea so I thought I'd put it out here, and ask you guys what you think. This oen probably really won't get updated very quickly.**_

* * *

 **A Best Friends Lies**

 **Chapter one**

 **The past is another country**

There was the normal organised chaos, going on backstage, at Monday night Raw. Keslie Tranmer found it all a little overwhelming, as she followed the assistant who was leading her to her meeting with Vince Mcmahon. Her Da-li had arranged the original meeting. However when Vince had, had to cancel, at the last minute, due to unforeseen circumstances, he had extended an invitation for him, to come to the wrestling show, and see for himself, what the company he was thinking of working with was like. Unfortunately Da-li could not make this meeting, since he had a doctor's appointment, so it had fallen to her, as his granddaughter and heir, to attend in his place. Her Da-li was a big part of her world, he had taken her in when her parents had kicked her out, and she had nowhere else to go. If not for him, she did now know what she would have done, she had been alone, homeless and friendless.

Her Father and her Da-li, had fallen out years before she had been born, Keslie had never met the man, but she had managed to contact him, and asked for his help. She had almost been surprised, to find he didn't have horns and a tail, the way her Father had talked about him, when he spoke about him at all, was as if he were the devil incarnate. With him, she had found the love and support, she had dreamed of all her life. Her parents were people of specific views, and she had not lived up to expectations. They had not been slow to tell her that, when they showed her the door. Still that was all in the past now, she had gone from living in a house where you prayed three times a day, and were punished severely for your sins. To a house, where there was always laughter and joy. The dark rooms of her parent's home, replaced by the light airy rooms, her Da-li enjoyed. For the first time in her life, she knew what it was to be praised by a parent, and loved unconditionally. Of course, her Father was not happy, when he found out who had taken her in, he had thought she would get rid of the results of her transgression, and come home contrite, and willing to embrace their life style. Da-li had sent him away with a flea in his ear, when he turned up at the door, and had changed his will that very day, to make her his sole heir.

She pulled herself out of her reflections on the past, and side stepped the men, who were carrying some sort of equipment down the hallway. She would forever be grateful to Da-li, for what he had done for her; however he wouldn't thank her for messing up a business deal, by her inattention to her surroundings. Fixing a cheerful smile on her face, she hurried to catch up with her guide, and tried not to get lost, in the mêlée all around her.

"Here we are Miss Tranmer." The man stopped in front of a door, with the name Vince Mcmahon on it, the plaque was surprisingly permanent looking, for a very temporary office. She knew they would only her here for the night, from the background reading Da-li had given her, and from what she had been told, by someone else in the past.

She watched as the man knocked on the door, and she heard the voice of the man she had come to meet, answer from the other side."Come in."

Her guide opened the door, and poked his head around it. "Miss Tranmer is here sir." He paused, and then opened the door further, ushering Keslie into the room.

"Thank you." She said to him, almost absently, as she walked into the room, extending her hand. "Mr Mcmahon, how nice to meet you."

The man was younger than Da-li, but probably a little older than her Father, his handshake was firm and sure, and he gave her a warm smile. "It's Vince, and may I call Keslie, Miss Tranmer seems like such a mouthful?" She could not help her smile at his question, she would bet he had been a charmer in his youth, he was trying now, and she decided she liked him.

"That would be fine Vince, Da-li." She saw the puzzlement at the name, cross his face. "Sorry my Grandfather, offers you his apologies, for being unable to attend the meeting with you today, he unfortunately had an appointment with his doctor, that he had to attend."

Vince nodded, and drew her into the room, offering her a chair. "I understand that perfectly, age catches up with all of us, please sit down." Keslie took the seat, smoothed her skirt down, and placed her purse on her lap.

The discussion she had with Vince, was lively, and she had to admit the man had a sense of humour, and a shrewd business mind, which she was happy to negotiate with. By the time the meeting was over, they had reached an agreement, and she was happy for him to arrange contracts, for Da-li's approval and signature. Once business was concluded, he offered her a back stage tour, so that she could get a look at some of the men and women, who would be wearing and promoting some of the sportswear, her Da-li's company manufactured. Some would just wear run of the mill products, others would have their own special designs, she was actually looking forward, to meeting some of them.

Vince quickly handed her off to his daughter Stephanie, who was obviously a few years older than her, along with her husband Hunter. Keslie decided quickly, that she liked the pair; they both had a good sense of humour, and seemed to be respected backstage. Both were obviously like Vince was, in very good shape, and she was grateful for her own sessions in the gym, at least she was in reasonable shape. Chatting to them both, she found that Hunter had at one time been a wrestler, and won the titles many times. She was shocked to find that Vince had wrestled in the past, as had Stephanie, and that her brother Shane still wrestled from time to time, as did Hunter.

It was strange she reflected, as they showed her around, and introduced her to some people, that she had a more intimate connection to their company, than just the fact that they would be working with Da-li's company. Her first serious boyfriend, no scratch that, her first boyfriend, had been connected to the wrestling industry, a lot of his family had been wrestlers, and he once told her, that the WWE was what put food on their table. She did not want to think about him though; after all it was not likely he was going to be involved here, his dream had been to play professional football. Even though he had stomped on her heart, after he had ripped if from her chest, and hurt her more than she had ever thought anyone could, she did not dwell on thoughts of him. They had been wandering for about ten minutes, and she had spoken to a few people who, were obviously wrestlers, when someone came running up.

"Sorry, sorry, we have a problem." The man had some papers in his hand; and a worried look on his face.

"Keslie, I'm really sorry about this, unfortunately last minute dramas do happen." Stephanie did sound really apologetic, and Keslie thought the tour had probably ended, however Stephanie was looking around, and spotted a blond haired man, carrying a book and an MP3 player in one hand, while he held a bag in the other. "Dean." He stopped when he heard his name, and looked over at the boss, then walked over to them. "Dean this is Keslie, she and her Grandfather are going to be working with the company, could you do me a really big favour, and show her around a bit?" He wasn't stupid enough to think he was being asked, the woman was just telling him, what he was going to be doing.

Plastering a friendly smile on his face, he looked at Keslie, at least she was easy on the eye, about five foot six nice figure, he thought she probably worked out, not on a par with them, but not lazy about it either. Her brown hair was pulled back in a tail, and had a slight curl to it, she had striking green eyes, and a friendly open smile. "Sure Stephanie I can do that, hello Miss." He waited for someone to supply him with a name; in case she didn't want him calling her Keslie, some of these corporate types, could be touchy about things like that.

"It's Keslie." She told him, holding out her hand, with a genuine smile on her face.

Stephanie gave him a grateful smile, and took Hunters arm, before talking to the other woman. "Well I'll leave you in Dean's capable hands, anything you want, don't hesitate to ask, enjoy the tour, and we'll see you later." Then just like that, they were gone, leaving her alone with the man she had just met. Still Keslie had come a long way, from the girl she had once been.

"Well let's show you round." Dean gave her a smile, full of dimples and boyish good looks, and she would be willing to bet, most times he only had to flash that smile and crook his finger, for the women to come running to him.

She soon found that he had a good sense of humour, and a way of looking at things; which was slightly different from what she was used to, but she found herself liking him. He took her places, which she thought would probably not have been on the tour, Stephanie and Hunter would have given her, like the men's locker room, where he has ushered her in, without bothering to check if everyone was decent, she had gotten to see more of a strange man, than she would ever have wanted to. She was pretty sure, she was much more embarrassed than the guy, John, Dean called him was.

Then he took her out to see the ring, and it was then that she got to see his passion, as he talked about performing in front of the crowed of thousands, that would soon be sitting in those seats.

He was busy telling her, that he was part of a stable called the Shield, and telling her what they, did bouncing around in the ring, showing her how the surface bounced under his feet, and even offering to show her some moves, if she got in there with him. She declined to get in the ring with him, not telling him, that she had been in a backyard ring, when she was younger, though she thought this one was bigger, than that one had been.

Finally he took her backstage again, and that's when she ran into someone she never expected to see, even though she knew his Dad had been training him to wrestle, since he was a child, him and his twin brother. Evidently he didn't expect to see her, anymore than she did him, because he paused for a moment, looking her up and down, almost as if he didn't recognise her for a second, but knew he knew her from somewhere.

Then she saw the wheels turning, and knew he recognised her, he opened his mouth, a sneer on his face. "Well, well, if it isn't the heart breaking little slut." And just like that, the past reared its unwelcome head.

She stared at him, wishing the ground would open up and swallow her whole, she'd never known what she had done, to be treated the way she was. One day, everything had been wonderful in her world; she had loved and thought she was loved, by a wonderful boy. The next he wouldn't speak to her, in fact he ignored her, and she had no idea, what she was supposed to have done, to make him act that way, or for his family, to call her the names they did. All she could think back then, was that she had made the mistake of sleeping with him. A couple of months later, she had known, it was a mistake she was going to pay for, for a very long time. After all this time though, surely Jimmy wouldn't call her a slut because she slept with his cousin, there had to be more to it than that.

Dean was looking between the two of them, as if he was wondering what was going on, and why Jimmy was calling Keslie a slut, she sure did not come across as one, she seemed friendly if a little reserved, not someone he would mark down as a slut, and he knew sluts.

"Hello Jimmy." Keslie said looking at the man, and trying to keep her voice even, seeing him, brought so many memories flooding back to her.

"Don't use my name bitch, I'll never forgive you for what you did, and neither will he, stay away from him, and stay away from us." He looked at Dean. "She's trouble, stay away from her, if you know what's good for you." With that he walked away.

"Are you oaky?" Dean was looking a little concerned, he had no idea what all that was about, but it seemed like Jimmy Uso knew this woman, and didn't think much of her.

"Yes just the past rearing its ugly head, I used to date his cousin, I made the mistake of sleeping with the guy, and he dropped me so fast it made my head spin, he wouldn't talk to me after, and before I knew it, I was the school slut and whore." Keslie did not realise that she was crying, till Dean wiped a tear from her cheek, with a warm finger. It sounded off to him, though he had no doubt that she was telling the truth. In fact he was considering asking her out after the show, that was until a little voice called.

"Mommy." A little boy with an older woman holding his hand, was straining to get to Keslie.

With a smile, she crouched down and held her arms out, while Dean took a mental step back, as Keslie wrapped her arms around, the only other male in her life, apart from Da-li, her precious son. "Hey baby." She kissed the top of his head, and looked up at the woman. "Thank you Nanny Tessa, I've got him from here. Her little boy hugged her back, and began chattering to her, while Nanny Tessa looked disapproving, but did not say anything .

"Robert this is Mr." She looked at Dean, realising that she had no idea of his surname.

"It's okay, he can call me Dean." He reached forward and ruffled the boy's hair in a friendly manner, he saw the disapproving look on the Nanny's face, and he didn't care.

"I know who you are, you're Dean Ambrose one of the shield." Dean smiled, obviously little man was a fan.

"Yeah I am." Now Dean was getting a good look at the boy, he could not help but think, there was something familiar about him, he just wasn't sure what it was. "How would you like to join me and your Momma, for a tour around the place?" Just because he wasn't going to ask the woman out, now he knew about the boy, didn't mean he couldn't show them around, and be nice to them.

The look on the little boys face held a hint of familiarity, and for a moment he was almost able to put his finger on it, but then it flittered away again, as elusive, as a half remembered memory.

"Oh Keslie, there you are." Stephanie was walking over again, with a smile on her face. "I hope Dean was a good guide for you?" She eyed the blond suspiciously, and then she caught sight of Robert. "Why hello there, and who is this little man?"

Keslie smiled, as Robert tried to hide behind her legs, looking up at Stephanie, with wide scared eyes. Dean had to smile, the little boy was too young to know it was all a big act, and his boss could actually be quite nice. He scooped Robert up in his arms, making the little boy squeak in alarm.

"This is Mrs Helmsley little man, and she's nothing like you see on TV, well most of the time she isn't." Dean reassured the little boy, while Nanny Tessa glared at him. "Stephanie this is Robert."

Keslie smiled at the way Dean had taken over, and was reassuring her son, thought by the way the Nanny was glaring at him, she obviously thought it was totally inappropriate. Her Da-li had hired the woman, and she and Keslie never saw eye to eye, she was good at her job though, just too domineering and self opinionated, for Keslie's liking, maybe in some ways, she reminded her of her parents.

Stephanie was smiling at the shy little boy in Dean's arms. "Well its really nice to meet you Robert, how would you like something to eat, and maybe we can get Dean, and some of the other wrestlers to sign some stuff for you to take home, how would that be?"

"What do you say Robert?" Nanny Tessa prompted him, and Keslie frowned, her son was clearly overwhelmed right now, he was only six years old after all, and while she wanted him to have good manners, she also felt there were times, when he needed a little leeway, and this was clearly one of them.

Robert looked at his Mommy, he knew he was safe if she was there, his Mommy was the bravest, best Mommy in the whole wide world; even if Nanny Tessa said bad things about her sometimes, he knew they weren't true. "Thank you Miss Sepanie." He said, struggling with the big name.

"It's Mrs Helmsley," Nanny Tessa corrected him at once, a frown on her face.

"Thank you Nanny Tessa." Keslie got out, not at all happy with the woman, right now.

While Stephanie, just smiled at the little boy reassuringly. "That's okay; he can call me Stephanie if he wants to." Nanny Tessa was now glowering at all the adults, as well as the little boy, who shrank back against Dean under her gaze, something that was not missed by Keslie, she had been having her doubts, about the other woman for a while now, and seeing her son's reaction, she thought she would be having a chat with Da-li, about letting the woman go, and finding someone else.

Stephanie was sensitive to the atmosphere, and smiled obviously the Nanny was overstepping her boundaries, and Keslie was not happy. "Dean if it's okay with Keslie, why don't you take Robert to catering, and get him a snack and drink."

"I better go too Robert has a." Nanny Tessa cut in.

Keslie ignored the Nanny and looked at Robert, he was pressing into Dean's body; obviously the woman had upset him in some way. "If Robert would like to, and if it's all right with Dean, I'm sure that would be fine, after all what's going to happen to him with one of his favourite people?" She spoke over the nanny, and looked over at Stephanie, who gave her a slightly encouraging smile.

"Well if Mr Dean would like to lead the way." Nanny Tessa stepped forward, looking at Robert in the man's arms, with a hint of distaste. "Robert you are quite capable of walking, time to get down." She held her hand out to him. "Come along now."

"Little man's fine where he is." Dean giggled Robert in his arms, making him laugh. "Unless he wants a piggy back, or to ride on my shoulders that is?" He looked at the now excited little boy.

"I really think." The Nanny began, looking to assert her authority.

"That will be enough thank you Nanny Tessa." Keslie said firmly, looking at the other woman. "Robert will be fine with Dean I am sure, and a little break from his normal diet, will not do him any harm, a little treat every now and then after all, is something we all enjoy."

Robert turned a beaming smile on his Mommy, as Dean swung him up onto his shoulders, giggling in delight, at the height he had now achieved. "Have fun baby." Keslie said, looking fondly at her son, and then at Dean. "He doesn't have any allergies, so he can have pretty much anything he wants." She smiled at the man, who was acting like a big kid himself, jumping up and down, making Robert's hair fly around his head, as he laughed happily." For a moment Keslie felt a little sad, Robert had never known his Father, and never would, the man didn't even know he existed, probably wouldn't be interested if he did, how could she have got it so wrong back then? Yes, he had Da-li, but he was a much older man, and his health was not the best, he could never play with her son like this.

"I really think I should go, your Grandfather trusts me to take care of Robert." Nanny Tessa was still trying to stamp her authority on things, and remind Keslie who employed her.

"Well that can change." Keslie snapped; her patience with the woman worn out. "My Grandfather may have engaged you to care for my son, while I am working, but I am his Mother, I can make decisions regarding his welfare, and his happiness, and right now he is happy." She glared at the woman. "You can talk to my Grandfather if you wish, but I have to tell you, I am seriously considering, that your services are no longer required."

The other woman stared at her for a moment, before opening her mouth again, and what spewed out, had Keslie glad, that she had said what she had. "You you're not fit to call yourself a Mother, you're nothing but a worthless slut, where is that little boys Daddy? He's nothing more than a bastard, let me tell you, without a firm hand, and rules that he must obey, he will be nothing more that some little delinquent, begetting more of his own kind. Look at you bringing a child into the world with no husband in sight." The woman sounded oddly like Keslie's parents, and she didn't need to hear any more.

"That is quite enough." Keslie held up her hand. "For your information, I loved Roberts Father very much; it is neither my fault, nor my son's, that he was taken from us too soon." She knew most people would think that meant he had died, she wished that were true, instead of what had really happened. She could still remember how he had ignored her, just days after she had given him her virginity, she thought theirs was a forever love, instead everyone pointed their fingers at her, called her a slut, and a whore, and he wouldn't even look at her, let alone talk to her. "If I find you have been saying things like that to my son, I promise you, it will not go well for you." She glared at the other woman, who actually took a step back, Keslie would give her life for her son, without thinking about it, she loved her son fiercely and completely, he was the one good thing; that had come out of her sorrow and fear.

"Way to go Momma bear." Dean's voice reminded her, that other people were there, and it was not just her and the Nanny. "I'll take good care of little man here, and that witch won't be getting near him."

Keslie could have hugged Dean, he was calling the older woman, what she was thinking she was, had her Da-li known what the woman was like, her heart and mind both screamed no, Da-li would never hurt her or Robert. She heard Nanny Tessa sniff, and knew there was more to come. "I shall phone your Grandfather, and tell him that the behaviour of you, and the child is intolerable, I will expect a full apology, and less input from you, in the way the child is raised, you are clearly unfit to be a parent." The woman glared at Keslie, with obvious dislike.

"And I will be sure to call Mr Tranmer, to tell him just what kind of person is in his employ, I wouldn't let you take care of my dog, never mind my children." Stephanie gave Keslie's arm a comforting squeeze.

Dean decided it was high time to get Robert out of here, he could feel the little boy shaking on his shoulders obviously upset by what was going on. "Little man and I will be off, anyone can tell you where catering is Keslie." He bounced off, with Robert clinging to his head. "So little man, who do you want to meet, you tell me and we'll find them."

Keslie did not hear what her son said, as the pair turned the corner, getting lost in the sea of people, who were milling around. The fact that no one was paying much attention to them, told Keslie that drama back here, was common place.

"You can consider this my resignation, good luck finding someone to look after that little hell spawned brat." Hearing the vitriol as she turned and walked away, Keslie wondered, how she had never seen how nasty the other woman had been? It was just as well she was out of their lives, no matter how much of a problem, not having a Nanny for a while would be.

"Don't worry." Stephanie put a hand on Keslie's arm. "I know just the person to help you out, I have a friend who's a nanny, and she's looking for a position, my girls love her, and she's really good with them, I could give her a call?" Stephanie was smiling at her. "Come on, let's get out of here and go make that call." Keslie could not help answering the other woman's smile, with one of her own. "You're little boys Dad is dead?" Stephanie didn't want to pry, but she was curious.

She could tell that Stephanie felt sorry for her, and so she told the lie she always told, the lie she had almost convinced herself was true, in a way it was, the man she thought she knew had died, destroyed by the man he had turned out to be. "He died before I even knew I was pregnant, my parents weren't happy, but my Da-li took me in, and looked after us both. My parents were kind of religious nuts, and they would never have let me keep Robert, they kicked me out as soon as they knew I was going to have a baby, they expected me to get an abortion, and come back, having repented of my sins." She could see the look of shock on the other woman's face, as she talked. "I would never have gotten rid of my baby, he's all that I have left of my lost love, I would have begged, done whatever I had to, to make sure we both lived. My Father fell out with Da-li, when he was much younger, way before I was born, I had a name and address, and luckily he was still there, I didn't know much about him, or that he had such a successful business, I just knew he was family and that maybe he might help me. He took me in, cared for me and when Robert was born, he showered him with love, me too, he made me his heir, and he gave my Father a piece of his mind, he wants me to learn the business, so I can run it when he's gone." She trailed off, they had been walking as she spoke, and she realised they were back at the office, Stephanie opened the door and waved her in.

"Take a seat." She said with a smile, as she picked up the phone. "And I'll make that call."

Keslie settled herself on a chair, and looked around her, it was hard to believe this was all so temporary; it looked as if it had been here for a long time.

Dean carried Robert to catering on his shoulders, once they were away from the witch and his Mother , the little boy turned out to be quite the chatter box, his Da-li, Dean translated that as grandfather, let him watch wrestling, and the little boy loved it. Dean found out he was a fan of the Shield, he pretended to be hurt that Roman was the little boy favourite, and the little boy was quick to reassure the man, that he liked him and Seth too. They talked about some of the matches the three men had, had. Robert loved to see the triple power bomb, and Dean mentally made a note, to see if they could give Robert one of his own, very gently and carefully of course, Roman wouldn't let them do it any other way. The man was made to be a Father, it was such a pity he never seemed to have any luck with his relationships, they would seem to be going fine; then he would take them home to meet his family, and it would all go sour. He didn't think Roman's family were the problem, and there was nothing wrong with Roman himself. Whatever it was though, as much as he longed for something more than just a girlfriend; that was all he seemed to get though, for a few months at best.

Carrying the little boy over to the food, Dean set him down and helped him fix a plate, at first he was very restrained, but with a little encouragement, he soon pilled on some sugary snacks, Dean hid a mischievous grin, he wasn't the one, who would have to deal with the sugar high. He grabbed a few things for himself, and took a still excitedly chattering Robert, to a table. They had not been sitting there long, when the little boy suddenly went quiet, staring over Dean's shoulder. Turning in his seat, the man smiled, seeing Roman and Seth, walking in the door.

"Hey guys, got someone here who wants to meet you." He called over to them, winking at a now every excited Robert. "Want to meet Roman little man?" The boy was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement, and Dean wished he could put his finger on what was so familiar about him.

"Ambrose, someone let you watch their kid?" Seth was grinning as he sat down. "Hey there champ, do you know who I am?"

Robert had forgotten all about the snacks Dean had loaded him up with, and was looking from Seth to Dean in delight. "You're Seth Rollins, you're in the Shield; you guys are my favourites." The little boy was looking around eagerly.

"Roman'll be here in a minute little man." Dean reassured him. "Sorry Seth as much as it hurts me to say this, Roman's his favourite."

"I'm who's favourite?" Roman sat down on a spare chair, and looked at the little boy, gazing at him, with wide adoring eyes. "Dean, did you give him all that sugary stuff, his parents are going to kill you?" He looked at the little boy. "Hi there I'm Roman Reigns, does your Daddy let you eat so many sugary snacks little guy?"

"I know who you are." Robert sounded shy, almost awed, then he sounded sad. "I don't have a Daddy, but I have my Mommy, and she's the best Mommy in the whole wide world, and we have Da-li, he looks after us both."

Roman felt a strange pang for this little boy, and wondered who or what a Da-li was? He offered the little boy some fruit, as opposed to the sugary snacks, the little boy took it from him, with a quiet. "Thank you Roman." Dean wondered if the little boy took the fruit because he liked it, or because it was Roman who had given it to him. He nibbled on it, as he looked as his favourite wrestler, so close to him, that he could reach out and touch him.

"So how come his Mom trusted you with the little man?" Seth asked, looking at Dean.

Dean looked at Robert; the little boy was totally absorbed in gazing at Roman, and not paying attention to the conversation between the two men. "Bit of trouble with the Nanny, god what a bitch, real nasty piece of work that one, good riddance to her, that's what I say. Stephanie's trying to fix her up with someone she knows now. His mom's a real looker, if it wasn't for little man, I would have asked her out, but kids and me, not a good idea." Dean broke off. "I think the nanny was a real bitch to little man though, he doesn't deserve that, and what she said to his Momma, well if I had been her, I would have smacked the bitch."

Roman looked at the little boy, who was looking at him with such adoration on his face, for a moment, he wondered what it would be like, to have a little boy of his own, looking at him like that. He carefully removed most of the sugary snacks, replacing them with some of the more healthy ones, from his own plate. The little boy ate them slowly, looking at Roman while he did. "You didn't tell me your name yet?" Roman smiled at the little boy.

"I'm Robert." The little boy told him, there was something about him, Roman thought as he looked up at him, something that made him want to wrap his arms around him, and keep him safe from anything that might want to hurt him.

"Hey Reigns." Chris Jericho walked up to the table, a smile on his face as he looked down at Robert. "Didn't know you had a kid, what's his name, he looks a lot like you, how come you never showed us any pictures of him, or told us about him?" The blond fired of several questions, to the shocked man.

"He's not mine." Roman was shocked that Chris would think Robert was his. "Dean's looking after him for his Mom, Robert this is Chris Jericho, Chris this is Robert."

Dean had heard what Chris said, and looked over at Roman and Robert sitting there side by side, it was crazy, but now that Chris had pointed it out, he knew exactly who Robert reminded him of, the two looked exactly like Father and son. Hadn't Keslie said Roberts Father died before he knew about the baby? It must be one of those weird coincidences; that you got now and again. Chris was smiling and being Chris, he pulled a shirt out of his bag, and signed it for Robert, before apologising for the misunderstanding, and going on his way.

"Well little man, we can't let you just have a Jericho top, we'll have to get you some Shield merchandise and autographs, what do you say?" Dean asked, looking at his two friends.

"Of course." Seth agreed, "And some photos, got to get some pictures of the day, right champ, Dean you got your belt there, little man needs to have pictures with the belts." Seth set about getting them organised, but it was Roman, who picked the little boy up, and set him on his shoulders as they headed out of catering. "Maybe we should set him up with the baby mama, I think he's smitten with the kid?" Seth suggested, as they began to load Robert up with souvenirs.

"Nice thought." Dean replied, as they watched Roman and Robert, the two of them seemed to have really clicked, he really did hope that Keslie and Roman hit it off too, the big dog didn't seem to have much luck in his love life, maybe he would be luckier with Keslie and Robert?

They made their way down to the ring eventually, Roman carrying the little boy, while Seth and Dean carried all the things they had managed to acquire for him. Pilling everything up on the table, Seth and Dean joined Roman and Robert in the ring, where they proceeded to give Robert, much to the little boys delight, a very controlled and gentle, triple power bomb. Roman holding the little boy high above his head, before bringing him gently down to the mat, while Seth and Dean pretended to hold him steady, as they completed the move.

Stephanie and Keslie had come to find her son, and been told by some of the people in catering that he was with the Shield, Keslie had no idea what, or maybe who that might be, but she felt she had left her son with Dean, for long enough. Stephanie had called her friend, and they had talked for a little while, the other woman had seemed perfect, and Keslie had been happy to offer her a trial period of a month, starting whenever the other woman wanted. Of course she had to tell Da-li that she had fired, Nanny Tessa, or rather that the woman had quit, but she was sure, once he knew what was going on, he would agree with her and hire the new nanny. She knew Nanny Tessa could not lie about what had happened, as she had plenty of witnesses to what had gone on.

She and Stephanie finally found out, that Dean had taken her son down to the ring, and they made their way there, in time to see the triple power bomb. Keslie's heart was in her mouth, as she saw her little boy so high up in the air. Stephanie's hand on her arm, was all that stopped her running down to the ring, and stopping whatever was going on.

"Keslie, it's okay, they would never hurt him, they're just letting him have a little bit of fun." The woman who she could see becoming a good friend, reassured her.

She watched her hand over her mouth, as the three men in the ring, gently lowered the most important person in her life, the little boy who was her whole world, to the ring with hardly a bump. Then as they lifted him up once more, she was looking at someone; she had thought she would never see again. She felt sick seeing her little boy with him, she couldn't let this happen, but she couldn't face him either, not when a part of her still loved him, in spite of everything that had happened. She knew they said you never forgot your first love, and he was certainly that, in fact there had never been anyone since. He really was the only love of her life, apart from her son, and her Da-li.

"Stephanie, I don't feel so good, could you get Robert for me, I need the restroom." She couldn't face him, not even to get her precious son.

Stephanie looked at the other woman, she really did look ill; she was very pale and sweating. "Sure head in the back, up the corridor, and it's the third door on the right."

She watched as Keslie turned, and almost ran behind the curtain, poor woman she thought, such a shame to get sick like that, she had been going to offer the pair of them ringside seats for the show, however with the way that Keslie looked, that wasn't going to be such a good idea. Walking down to the ring, she could not help but smile, at the way Robert was jumping around, as Roman allowed Dean to show Robert, how to put him in a submission hold. As she got closer though, she could see how tired Robert looked.

"Hey there sweetie, your Momma's not feeling too well." She did not miss the look of fear on the boys face, and realised that these two were each other's worlds. "Bit of an upset stomach, nothing to worry about, but she asked me to get you; did you have fun with Dean, Seth and Roman?" The look on her face, told the three men, they better have looked after him well.

"Little man's the new member of the Shield." Roman said with a smile, as he held out his fist, it was joined by Seth's and Dean's. "Well come on little man, you gotta fist bump with us, can't be the fourth member of the Shield, and not fist bump with us in the ring."

Roberts little fist joined theirs, as his face lit up with a huge smile, and then he tried to hide his yawn. Dean thought it was a shame, as Stephanie took the little boys hand and led him away, Robert looking back at Roman with that hero worship on his face, that Keslie was not feeling well, he wanted to introduce the two of them, something told him, they would get along each other very well, in fact he thought they could well be perfect for each other.

Roman stood watching Stephanie leading the little boy away; he felt a strange connection to the child, as if he were something more, than just a random kid that had been backstage. Then he felt his phone ring, and pulled it out, a smile on his face as he saw the name of his best friend since they were in dippers, on the screen.

"Hey Stewart, where are you man?" He asked not seeing the look that passed between Seth and Dean, as he began to talk to his first friend, laughing as they made arrangements to meet up later on.

* * *

 _ **So there it is the first chapter of my new story what did you think? Please if you would take the time to leave me a review, I would really appreciate it.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay so here is the next chapter of my story, the way things are going I'm hoping to get at least one chapter up a week maybe more.**_

 _ **I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who has read and favoured my story or put it on alert. Special thanks to squawswarpath, angelsdee327, Skovko and Lisee for the reviews for chapter one.**_

* * *

 **Chapter two**

 **The truth will set you free**

The bar lighting was dim, and the music quiet though audible, the perfect place to hide yourself from people, in a nice secluded corner, while still sitting at the bar. Dean ordered another beer, and looked over at Seth; Roman had deserted them for the night, opting to hang out with his childhood friend. There was something about the guy, something Dean felt was off, he couldn't put his finger on it, but it almost felt like Stewart didn't want anyone else in Roman's life, didn't want anyone else to be close to him.

Seth raised the bottle to his lips, toasting his friend silently, as he took a sip of the cold liquid. Dean, was in one of his silent taciturn moods,, and Seth was missing Roman's presence in their little group, their friend had a way of lifting the negative mood, and lightening it. Deans mood swings could be hard to deal with, especially when he had been so upbeat, hanging out with Robert earlier, the little boy had, definitely had a positive effect on Dean, He understood, that the old best friend, might want some time with Roman, away from the new best friends. However there was something about the guy though, maybe it was the way he had looked at them, when Roman introduced them as his good friends, like they were up to something. Or the way he had poo-pooed the idea of them all going out for the evening together, saying that Dean and Seth would find it boring, with them talking about friends from school, and all the things they used to do back then, and just generally catching up, talking about things the other two men would not know about. He'd even tried to persuade, Roman, to get a separate room from Dean and Seth, Roman had baulked at that, the only time one of them got their own room, was when they had their girlfriend's with them, or Dean had hooked up with a random, but then he went to her room, and snuck out while she was sleeping.

"What do you think of him?" Seth blinked, wondering if he had heard right, he was sure Dean just asked him a question. "Stewart, what do you make of him, or is it just me?" Okay he had heard right, it wasn't lack of sleep, or the beer.

"Something's off about him, like he didn't want to share Roman or something, I mean, did you buy the bullshit, about us getting bored with them talking about old times." Seth brought the bottle to his, lips drinking deeply from it.

Dean nodded, draining his bottle and placing it back on the bar, signalling to the barman for two more. He was quiet, till the new bottles were in front of them. Seth quickly drained his old one, dropping a couple of bills on the bar to pay for this round.

"Yeah, think you're right." Dean looked around the bar, before focusing on his drink again. "He wants Roman to himself, I wonder how he deals with women, can't get much closer than a girlfriend."

Seth mused on that, while he sipped on his beer, Roman never seemed to have much luck with women, especially once he had taken them home to meet the family. He had an idea Stewart wouldn't want a girlfriend around, any more than he wanted friends around. Was it possible the guy was doing something to sabotage Roman's relationships? Seth mentally laughed at himself, like someone would do something like that. "Well Roman doesn't have much luck with women; that's for sure." There he'd said it; he took another drink, and waited for a reply.

"No he doesn't." Dean mused, as he took another drink, before looking up, as someone called his name, he sighed to see Roman's twin cousins, Jey and Jimmy Uso bearing down on them. "Shit just what we need, hey guys." He waved his bottle in greeting, as the twin sat down, and ordered four bottles, handing one off, to each Dean and Seth.

"Roman out with Stewart?" Jimmy asked, and Dean gave a nod of his head, before the other man went on. "Those two are inseparable, always have been, probably always will be." He smiled. "Nothing's ever going to come between them." He frowned. "Saw you talking to that slut Keslie earlier, you watch out for her, she damn near broke Roman's heart."

Dean and Seth both looked up at that comment, and Dean remembered what had happened earlier, and Keslie saying she used to date Jimmy's cousin, and he broke her heart. Now Jimmy was saying that she was the one who almost broke Roman's. "She and Roman used to date?" Dean asked a heavy feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Jey nodded, taking a drink from his beer. "Yeah she was his first real girlfriend, he was head over heels for her, she was a bit of an odd one, well her parents were, sort of religious nuts, she seemed okay though, well maybe a bit quiet and shy, not a joiner if you know what I mean, the little bitch." He took another drink, and Jimmy took over.

"Long story short, she was using Roman to get to Stewart, he was so popular back then, at school there didn't seem to be a woman who didn't want him. He and Roman were attracted to the same kind of women, but you know how it is, you don't go after the woman who used to date your friend, or that you know he likes, or that knocked him back." Dean listened to what Jimmy was saying, the guy was a chick magnet, but he got knocked back when he asked a girl out? An idea was presenting itself to him, and he didn't like it, surely you wouldn't do that to your friend, ask out a girl you knew he liked, so that he didn't. Then there were all the women, who ended things with Roman once he took them home, where they would have met Stewart. "Stewart was shocked about them, he came back after being off school with bronchitis, that had led to pneumonia, he was really ill with it, and off for about a month, and found they were dating, there was this big party, and everyone was going, but then, at the last minute Roman got a heavy cold, and couldn't go." He took another long drink. "The bitch went to the party, well most of us did, Stewart was there, she got him drunk and seduced him, he was gutted when he realised what had happened, he broke down and wept when he saw Roman." He drank again nearly draining the bottle, and signalling for another, as Seth and Dean listened without saying a word. Once the barman had brought over more drinks, and Jimmy paid he carried on. "She nearly destroyed Roman, he was crazy about her, they'd even become lovers, still he and Stewart worked through it, he knew Stewart wasn't to blame, we all knew what she had done though, and cut her out of everything at school. Though Roman's Mom was still friendly with her for some reason. Then one day about three months later she was just gone, good riddance too." He took a drink from his new bottle.

"Roman's not going to be happy if she's around." Jey picked up his fresh bottle, and began to drink from it. "The bitch really hurt him, and tried to ruin his friendship with Stewart, it was just a good job he came clean and told Roman, as soon as he realised what had happened."

Dean looked at Seth, and had to wonder at the radically different stories he was hearing. Keslie had no reason to lie to him, she didn't know he knew Roman, Robert said he watched wrestling with his Da-li, his Mommy just wasn't interested. Keslie had said she slept with Roman, and that he dropped her after, which didn't sound like the Roman he knew. "I'm going to call it a night guys." Dean drained his bottle, and threw a few bills on the bar, before looking pointedly at Seth.

"Yeah me too, see you guys later." Seth threw a few bills down as well, and finished his drink.

"You watch out for her, she's bad news." Jey yelled at them, as they headed out of the door.

"Spill." Seth demanded, as the night air hit them, and he pushed his hands into his jacket pockets.

"That's not the story she told me." Dean hunched into his jacket, seeming to shrink into himself, as he often did, for all his brash ring personality, he could be exceptionally quiet at times. "She didn't mention any names, but she did say she dated Jimmy's cousin, well you know as well as I do, that's a big family, could have been anyone in it, and I didn't want to ask." He paused pulling his beanie out of his pocket, and pulled it on, never breaking his stride as he did. "She said she made the mistake of sleeping with him, and after he dropped her so fast it made her head spin, now that doesn't sound like Roman to me, does it to you?"

Seth shook his head. "No, not the Roman we know, but we don't know what he was like back then." They walked on as they both considered what he had just said. Was it possible that Roman really would have changed that much?

"She said he wouldn't talk to her after, and before she knew it she was ladled as the school slut and whore, now if she slept with Stewart, I could see that happening." Dean was wondering what the truth was, he remembered that she had been crying, either she was a really good actress, she was telling the truth, or she had told the story so many times, she really believed it herself. He wondered if she would have any reason, to keep on telling that story. Why would she, what would be the point? He had believed her to be genuine before Jimmy and Jey said anything, his instinct was to believe her, but why would the twins lie. The answer was they wouldn't, but they were only repeating what they had been told, and then suddenly it hit him, he had seen it, and Chris had seen it. Robert was Roman's son; a son he didn't even know existed. He knew and liked Roman's Mom, she was a good judge of people, she would never have let someone come around, who had broken her youngest son's heart. Someone was lying here, the question was who?

"Robert, oh my god, Chris saw it right off, Robert's Roman's kid." Seth had put it together too.

"But she said his Dad was dead." Dean stopped looking at Seth, that wasn't exactly what she had said, but it was what it sounded like, when she had a go at the nanny.

"If she's lying about that, she could be lying about everything, and Roman has a son, he has the right to know that." Seth was pulling out his phone ,when Dean put his hand on his arm. Yes Roman did have the right to know, but not like this, not when he was out having a good time with his friend. They needed more information, and there was only two ways to get it. One, they could talk to Roman, who would wonder why they were asking, or two, they could talk to Keslie.

"Wait we need to know more about this." Dean pulled out his phone, and dialled a number they all had, but did not use often. "Hi Boss lady, sorry to bother you so late, I was wondering, do you know how I could contact Keslie, I'd like to arrange to stay in touch with the little man."

"Oh that's so thoughtful of you, that little boy was over the moon with meeting you all, I'm sure he'd love it if you stayed in touch with him." Stephanie reeled off the number without really thinking about it, and Dean repeated it, gesturing for Seth to put it on his phone.

"Thanks Steph, you don't happen to want to tell me where they live do you?" He adopted a hopeful begging tone.

Stephanie laughed, and Dean wondered if she had, had a few drinks herself, as she told him where Keslie was from, before adding. "She's actually staying in the hotel, room 2043, maybe she would like a little company, can't be easy taking care of the little one, when she's not feeling good."

Dean nodded his head, forgetting that Stephanie couldn't see him. "Thanks, we'll go on up and see if she needs a hand with little man." He told her before hanging up. Then he looked at Seth. "Come on, we need to go talk to Roman's baby momma."

The two men headed back to the hotel, and got the elevator up to the twentieth floor. Counting off the numbers, on the doors till they found the right room.

"Are we really sure this is a good idea?" Seth asked as they found her door. "I mean it is late, she might be asleep."

"Lights are still on." Dean pointed to the faint glow coming from under the door, just visible on the carpet. Making Seth remembered that Dean was a veteran of getting into and out of hotel rooms, as the other man rapped on the door, looking impatient when it did not open at once. His hand was raised again, as the door opened a crack, and Keslie peered out at them.

"Dean?" She sounded shocked. "What are you two doing here?"

"We need to talk about little man." Dean wasn't going for subtle here. "We know he's Roman's." He saw from the way her face droped, that he was right.

Keslie looked at Dean and the other man; this was the day she had always secretly dreaded, the day someone worked out who Roberts Daddy was. She stepped back, opening the door fully and letting them in. "You better come in." Her shoulders were slumped, and she turned away letting them walk into the room, and shut her door behind them. "Robert's asleep, please sit down."

"How could you keep it from him?" Seth demanded. "And to use him like that to get to Stewart, how could you hurt him like that?"

"What?" Keslie was genuinely confused. "After I slept with Roman he didn't want to know me, hell he wouldn't even look at me, and then I found out I was pregnant. I was terrified, everyone was snubbing me, calling me a whore and a slut, I had no one to turn to, Roman didn't want to know me, he wouldn't have cared about Robert, my parents kicked me out as soon as they found out, the sin was mine to deal with, if not for Da-li I would have been on the streets, as for Stewart what does that creep have to do with anything, I know he didn't like me because I was with Roman, he made that perfectly clear, even before, Roman started snubbing me, he hated us going on a date or even just hanging out?" Keslie was looking at the two men, wondering what was going on.

"Seth." Dean put his hand out to his friend. "Let's sit down, and see if we can get to the bottom of this. Keslie this is Seth, Seth, Keslie."

The three of them looked at each other, and eventually Seth sat down, followed by Dean, and finally Keslie.

"Why did you sleep with Stewart if you didn't like him?" Dean asked, looking right at Keslie, he had some pretty good bullshit radar, and he was pretty sure you couldn't fake the shock that was on her face at his words, not unless you were a bloody good liar, possibly a serial liar.

"Sleep with Stewart, why the hell would I sleep with him?" Keslie felt like she had stepped into the twilight zone here. "The only person I ever slept with was Roman, and my baby boy was the result of it."

"Okay, either you are one of the most accomplished liars I have ever met, or something weird is going on." Dean looked from Keslie to Seth, to see what the other man thought, and then back again. "We were told you went to a party without Roman, and while you were there, you seduced Stewart into sleeping with you, that the only reason you were with Roman, was to get close to his friend." Dean was going to get to the bottom of this, one way or another.

"What, who the hell told you that?" Keslie looked at them in shock. "I remember the party, one of the very few I went to. I was supposed to be going with Roman, but he had a really bad cold and didn't feel up to it, or rather his Mom was worried about him going out, when he was so sick. I did go, and stayed for maybe half an hour. I wasn't having a good time, and ended up walking round to Roman's, he was in bed and asleep, so I hung out with his parents. His Mom had hurt her arm the day before; she wanted to make a special treat for him, to cheer him up. She was having trouble because of the injury though, so I helped her make it, it was a red velvet cake; along with some special sushi for him." She looked at the two men, who were watching her intently as she spoke. "I hung out till about eleven, just chatting and getting to know them, his Dad took me home in the car, and once I was in, I stayed there till the next morning. So unless I slept with Stewart in the half an hour I was at the party, where I was in a room with at least twenty other people, or on the walk to Roman's, the party started at six, I left about half past, and got to his at quarter to seven, I was with his parents from then on, till his Dad took me home, and then I was in my room alone after eleven. So you tell me, when could I have slept with his friend?"

Seth and Dean looked at each other, she sounded sincerer, and most of what she had said was easily checkable. They only needed to ask Jey and Jimmy, along with Roman's parents. Keslie was looking at the two men. Did everyone really think that she had slept with Stewart? Was that why they treated her the way they did. Did Roman really think so little of her, for the first time, another emotion rather than hurt surfaced, when she thought of him. She was angry, really, really angry.

Seth was suddenly a little ashamed, that he had ripped into Keslie, without giving her chance to defend herself, or give her side of the story; however he was not happy that she had kept Roman's child from him? "Don't you think Roman has the right to know about his son?" He posed the question to her, but was not expecting her response.

"He's not Roman's son, let's get that straight, Roman has had nothing to do with him, apart from being the sperm donor, and I could have obtained that at a clinic. Robert is my son, your friend might have been there at his conception, but he chose to believe lies about me apparently." She looked at the two men, they had given her a lot to think about, she couldn't believe Roman thought so little of her, that he would accept she would sleep with his friend, he had told her he loved but, yet he obviously didn't know her, as well as she thought he did. At least, after all this time and heartbreak, she had her answer as to what had happened all those years ago. "Robert and I, have been fine without him for the last seven years, we'll keep on being must fine, we don't need, or want him in our lives."

Seth looked at her like he wanted to argue about that, but a look from Dean silenced him, the other man had something in mind, and he'd wait and see what it was, before he pushed the point with her.

"I understand why you feel like that." Dean gave her a sad smile. "It must be a bit of a shock to know you were lied about like that, and I get that Roman really hurt you, but I would love it, if you would let me say in touch with little man." He gave her that hopeful look, and she had to smile, he was trying to play her, but at the same time, all Robert had been talking about on the way back to the room, was the shield, mostly about Roman, like it or not, her son was obsessed with his Father as a wrestler. He had insisted on sleeping in his hounds of justice T-shirt, which Roman had signed for him.

"He'd like that." Keslie smiled at the man. "He had a great time with you Dean."

Not one of the three of them, acknowledged that the little boy had, had such a good time, because of Roman.

"Well we better get going and let you get some rest." Seth said suddenly, he wanted to know what Dean was up to, he knew he was planning something, and his skill at strategising, might just come in useful.

"Thank you for listening to me, perhaps if Roman had done just that seven years ago, things would be different." Keslie got to her feet, and the two men quickly got up as well.

"Here." Dean handed her his phone. "Put your number in for me?" He asked, giving her that look, which she was sure had women melting in big puddles for him. "Then if you call your phone, you'll have my number too."

She did as he asked her, and then handed his phone back to him, before walking the two men to her door. Once they were gone she sank down on the couch, and for the first time in years, she sobbed her heart out, this time for what might have been. The sad fact of the matter was, even as much as he had hurt her, she still loved Roman, probably always would, she just couldn't risk him hurting her or her son ever again.

* * *

 _ **So now you know what happened all those years ago between Roman and Keslie, why Jimmy was calling her a slut and of course Chris called it right Robert is Roman's son.**_

 _ **Lisee yes you are of course right Stewart was the cause of all the problems between Keslie and Roman, the reason she was ostracised and the reason Roman does not know about his son.**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and if I could request that you take the time to leave me a review tell me your thoughts on what is going on or just if you like the story. Till next time thank you guys.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I didn't expect to get this chapter done so soon; I hope you will enjoy it. It covers and explains some of the past from another point of view, as well as showing what went on.**_

 _ **I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this story and has favoured it and put it on alert. My special thanks go to Skovko, Wrestlechic1, ChaosandDesirex0x, Melilovesraw, squawswarpath and Lisee for reviewing the last chapter for me, I do appreciate it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter three**

 **Revelations of the past**

It had been a long night in the end for Dean, he had tossed and turned most of it, and it looked as if Seth had not been much better off from the state of him. Roman had practically fallen in through the door, a few hours after they had gotten back to their room. He had been out far too late, considering they had a show that night, since it was the early hours of the morning.

Roman was still asleep snoring, when Dean pulled himself out of his bed, and headed to the shower. He still couldn't get his head around what had happened, no matter how he tried to puzzle it out, he had to conclude that it was probable, that Stewart had lied about Keslie, and the fact that he had slept with her, but why that was the question? What possible reason could the man have to do something like that? Of course, he was going to have to make sure, that Keslie had been telling them they truth last night. He could call Roman's Mom and Dad later on this morning, and he could find Jey and Jimmy at some point, maybe if he was lucky, they would be having breakfast in the dining room. He moved around quietly, as Seth took his place in the bathroom, goodness only knew, Roman would need as much sleep as he could get, after his late night, he knew instinctively, that Stewart was to blame for Roman being out so late. The big dog would not be so irresponsible on his own, he and Seth would be doing the driving tonight, because after working the show, Roman would be in no fit condition to drive.

Once Seth was out of the bathroom and dressed, the pair of them left Roman a note, telling him they had gone to the gym, and then to eat, leaving him sleeping. It was not long, before Seth brought up the problem they now had. "Roman's got to know about Robert."

Dean nodded his head, as they headed to the elevator, pushing the button, getting in, when it arrived at their floor. "I know." He looked at his friend and brother. "I want to make sure we have our facts straight, and then we have to get to the bottom of this, and find out just what Stewart is playing at, then beat the shit out of him."

Seth began to laugh, and suddenly so did Dean, they both needed to laugh, with everything they had found out in the last few hours. "Roman won't let you do that, at least not until he knows what we know."

"If what we think is true is right, well Roman might be the one kicking the shit out of him, if Stewart fucking lied about Keslie, he robbed Roman of his family, and Mom and Pop Reigns of their grandchild." Dean looked at Seth, as the elevator arrived at their destination. "Keslie's not going to let Roman near little man, at least not yet." He walked out of the doors, and headed to the dining room, where he spotted two identical heads, sitting over their breakfast well over hot cups of coffee anyway. "Looks like someone drank too much last night, but at least we can start getting to the bottom of this, and get our facts straight." He headed in the direction of the Uso's, time to get things sorted out and explained, if they could. "Hey guys, good night last night?" Dean dropped into a seat at the table.

Jey lifted his head. "Yeah we did, you two lightweights, you left way too early." He smirked at his brother, and putting his coffee aside, dug into his breakfast.

Seth had walked over, a plate of food in each hand, and sat down handing one to Dean. "So we talked to Keslie last night, and we have some questions guys." The blond began as he looked at his plate, inspecting what Seth had brought him.

The twins stopped eating, and looked at the other men. "We warned you to stay away from her, she bad news guys, she hurt Roman really badly." Jey echoed his warning from the night before.

Dean and Seth looked at each other, and knowing it was time to start asking questions and see if the answers matched up with what they had been told. "She said she was at the party." He saw the looks on Jey and Jimmy's faces, they really didn't want to hear this, but the two Shield members had to get at the truth. "She said she stayed for about half an hour, then left at about half six, and walked to Roman's house, he was sleeping, his Mom had hurt her arm the day before, so Keslie stayed there till about eleven, talking and helping to make treats for him." The twins fixed their eyes on the other two men, as if they were trying to think about that night and what they remembered. "Roman's Dad drove her home, and she stayed there, so my question to you two is, when exactly did Stewart say he slept with her that night?"

Jey and Jimmy looked at each other for a moment, before putting down their utensils, and considered the other two men.

"I remember her being there till about half six, you're right, she disappeared sometime after that, but if she really went to Roman's, she couldn't have been with Stewart, he was still in the room with the rest of us till about seven, he told Roman he was drunk, and she seduced him at the party." Suddenly realisation dawned on the twin's faces, as Jey went on. "If she was at Roman's, no way could he have slept with her, he said it was up in one of the bedrooms, but is she wasn't there, he fucking lied, he lied to all of us, and we all, oh fuck, we treated her like shit, made a pariah of her. Roman believed him, we all believed him, what possible reason would he have, had to lie about it?"

Dean and Seth looked at each other, they seemed to have gotten over the first hurdle, there would be more, but at least the twins were open to the possibility, of something being off, with what had happened seven years ago.

"He didn't want us to hang out with them last night." Dean spoke thoughtfully, as he looked at the others. "I don't know how to say this, without it sounding weird, but does Stewart like to have Roman to himself, I mean every time he takes a girlfriend home, they split up soon after, it seems a bit odd."

Jimmy and Jey looked at him for a moment, their food now forgotten. "When you put it like that, yeah I guess he kind of does, we used to hang out with him, and that was fine, but no one else really seemed to hang out with Roman, now I come to think about it. It's not like Roman was unpopular or anything, he got on well with most people, but he never seemed particularly close to anyone else. If Stewart was off sick, he was never on his own, but as soon as Stewart was back they were more or less exclusive, god did that sound as weird to you as it did to me. Roman never really seemed to date at school, or if he did it was very casually, and never really lasted long. That's why it hurt him so much when he found out about Keslie sleeping with Stewart; she was his first serious girlfriend, he was really hurt that she would use him like that, that is if she did sleep with him? "He looked at his brother, both of them seemed very uncertain all of a sudden. "Shit what a mess, the way we treated her, if she's innocent in it all, she didn't deserve that, and if she is telling the truth, what do we do about it?"

The four men looked at each other, they all knew the answer, but no one wanted to make the call. Finally thought, Dean pulled out his phone, putting it on the table, and everyone looked at it, finally it was Seth who reached out for it, dialling a number that they all knew well. He left the phone in the middle of the table, having put it on loud speaker, thinking they might as well all hear what was said.

"Hello Dean." A familiar voice came from the device.

"And me, along with Jey and Jimmy." Seth was the one who spoke. "We need to ask you a question, about something that happened about seven years ago?" He hoped Roman's Mom could give them the answers they needed. "It's about what happened one night, when Roman was in bed with a bad cold."

"Is this about Keslie, such a sweet girl, she was supposed to be at a party that night, well she did go for about half an hour, but she was worried about Roman, so she came over to us, he was up in bed asleep. So she stayed and helped me make some treats for him, I'd hurt my arm the previous day, and Keslie helped me, she stayed talking to us for ages. Then Roman's Dad took her home in the car, she said not to worry, but it was late, and we didn't want her walking. It was only a day later, they had broken up, I waited for my son to tell me what had happened, but he never did. Keslie came to see me a few times, when Roman wasn't around, but she never told me either, and I didn't like to ask, then a couple of months later, she was just gone." The woman paused for a moment. "I've always wondered what happened, she loved Roman so much, and I thought he loved her, he was talking about prom with her, and all sorts of things, I never saw him so happy with a girl."

The four men looked at each other, Keslie had not been lying about what happened, which meant that Stewart had, now they needed to know why, and Roman needed to know what had happened too.

"Thanks Mom." Dean was the one who answered her. "We need to figure some stuff out here, but we'll get back to you okay."

"Dean." He recognised the tone of her voice, she knew something was going on.

"Trust us okay, I'll let you know what's going on, as soon as we do." He hoped she would leave it for now, at least until they could tell her the truth.

"All right, you take care of each other, and Roman and you let me know what all this is about." The tone of her voice told them, she wanted to know what was going on, sooner rather than later.

"Talk to you soon." Seth leaned over, and ended the call.

The four of them ate their breakfast in silence, they all realised that now, they had to find out just what Stewart was up to. The more the silence went on, the more antsy the twins got, they were feeling bad, remembering everything they had put Keslie through. It was kind of inevitable that when Roman and Stewart walked into the dining room. Roman looking the worse for wear, that the twins jumped the man, whose lies had made such a mess of everything.

"Jey, Jimmy." Roman yelled, as his cousins began hitting his best friend.

"You lying piece of shit, how could you do that to him, to her to all of us?"Jey yelled, landing a good hard punch, as Roman tried to hold jimmy back.

"Stop, this isn't helping." Seth grabbed Jey. "Look let's get out of here before someone calls security, or worse the cops."

Roman looked furious, while Steward was holding his jaw. "Does someone want to tell me, why you two attacked my best friend, and what the hell is going on?" He demanded.

Dean and Seth looked at each other, what kind of can of worms had they opened here, everyone was mad, and Roman was probably going to be really hurt, yet at the same time, he deserved the truth. Then there was the question of Robert, did they have the right to keep the little boys existence from him, the two of them had, had an almost instant connection. It seemed so unfair, that the pair might never get to know each, other as Father and Son. Yes Keslie had every right to be mad at Roman, but would she really keep her son from his Father, when it was obvious, that the little boy idolised the man?

"Let's get to our room, and then we'll explain it all to you." Dean grabbed Roman's arm, and practically dragged him out of the dining room.

The ride up in the elevator was tense, with Seth and Dean forming a human barrier between the twins, and Roman and Stewart. Once they were in the room, it was like all hell broke loose.

"Right start talking." Roman demanded, glaring at the twins.

"You better sit down." Dean was glaring at Stewart. "And you keep your mouth shut, or you'll find out why, they call me the lunatic fringe." Stewart opened his mouth to reply, however the look on Dean's face, shut him up. "Stephanie asked me to show someone around backstage last night, she seemed like a nice lady, so I was rather shocked, when Jey here, called her a whore and a slut. When you ditched us for the best friend, Seth and I went to a bar, eventually Jey and Jimmy showed up and we asked them about it, So they started talking, imagine our surprise when we got told how she dated you, and seduced him." He pointed at Stewart. "Being the good friends we are, we went and confronted her on it." Stewart was smirking, and Dean figured, the other man, thought there was no way Keslie could prove the truth. "You can imagine how angry we were, but not how confused she was, when we confronted her, seems no one ever told her why, everyone was calling her a whore and slut." Dean fixed Roman with his gaze. "Kind of hard to sleep with a guy at a party, when you are only in the room with a load of other people, for half an hour, before you get fed up and head off , leaving the guy still at the party." He looked at the twins, and then at Stewart.

"I don't know why you are bringing up old history, raking up old pain." Stewart put on an open honest expression. "Obviously, she's been lying to the pair of you, so you wouldn't think the worst of her, she stayed at the party Roman, we had both been drinking ,come on man I told you what happened."

Roman looked at his best friend, he remembered it as if it were yesterday, Stewart came to his house the day after the party, he remembered how Stewart had almost been in tears. "I didn't realise Roman, I swear I was drunk, and she came onto me at a party, I slept with her. Roman I'm so sorry, Keslie seduced me, I didn't know what was going on, I swear to you, I didn't know, she used you, she used both of us." Roman still felt a flair of anger, at the woman who had broken his heart, he never understood, why his Mother was still friendly with her for a while, after they broke up, until suddenly out of the blue she was just gone. Of course he had ignored her, and Jey and Jimmy, all his cousins had called her a whore, and a slut, where she could hear it. Everyone talked about her, behind her back, the slut who used a guy, to get to his best friend. He had been her first, he really thought she cared about him, the first girl he had liked, who had liked him back, but it had all been a ploy to get his friend. "I know she seduced you at the party." Roman looked at the other men. "Why are you bringing all this up again, of course she would lie about it, she's not going to tell you the truth."

"Would your Mom?" Seth posed the question for him, and Roman broke off looking at his friend, what did his Mom have to do with this? "You see, Keslie was missing your sorry sick ass, so she went from the party, at half six to, your place for quarter to seven, and she stayed there with your folks. Your Mom hurt her arm right, but you still got red velvet cake and sushi?" Roman was staring at him in shock now, how could Seth know that? "You were in bed sleeping off that cold, and Keslie stayed chatting with your parents, till about eleven, when your Dad drove her home." He fixed his gaze on Stewart, just like everyone else in the room fixed their gaze on the man. "So when exactly did you sleep with her that night, the half an hour she was at the party, and you were both in a room with a load of other people, or on the fifteen minute walk over to Roman's. Maybe Roman's parents just let you two fuck on the couch, or was it was in the back of his Dad's car, come on tell us do, I'm sure Roman would like to know, just when his girl was supposed to have seduced you?"

With everyone's eyes on him, and the words Seth spoke, Stewart turned a sickly shade of white. He could see the shock on Roman's face, damn these two new friends, of his best friend, he had not had time to poison their minds against Roman, or Roman's against them. How the hell had they found all this out, and why did they care about some seven year old relationship of Roman's? He had been able to put the women Roman brought home off, once they knew he was part of the mix along with his best friend, they soon dumped Roman, but these two had been too fast for him, and now the twins, Roman's blood were looking at him like he was scum. He didn't know what to say, or how to spin this to his advantage; one of his lies had finally caught up with him.

"Roman." He appealed to his friend. It had always been so easy, the other guy was always so open with him, it was simple to keep other people away, and keep to Roman's friendship all for himself. If Roman liked a girl he made it pretty obvious, even though he didn't realise it, so it was a simple matter for Stewart to ask her out before Roman did, and even if she knocked him back, well Roman wouldn't go after someone his friend had tried to date, bro's before ho's, and all that. Keslie was the only one who had slipped through, the weird girl with the odd parents, he'd never realised, but he came back after being off with flu and pneumonia, the pair had been dating, so he had set out to split them up. Roman getting sick, and not being able to go to the party, seemed like a heaven sent opportunity, since Keslie had gone without him. It had all seemed so easy, go to Roman contrite and wracked with guilt, there was a small risk his friend would not forgive him with the story he span, but it worked and hey presto, no more Keslie, and he had Roman all to himself again. It wasn't that he felt anything like that for Roman, but he had always know that Roman drew people to him, that he was going to be someone, and Stewart wanted to benefit from that, and as the best, and only friend he'd get a share of whatever Roman had. Keeping him isolated from others; meant that Roman shared everything with him, now though, these two, Dean and Seth could have ruined everything. "They're lying to you; your Mom's thinking of another night, it happened Roman, I swear to you."

"No, you're lying." Jimmy's voice was controlled, too controlled. "See we didn't need to ask my aunt about it, all we had to do was mention when Roman had the bad cold seven years ago, and she brought up Keslie, and what happened that night. The way we treated her, all because you lied to Roman, the way he treated her, she didn't fucking deserve that."

"She tried to take my friend, she deserved all she got and more, he's my friend no one else's." Stewart's eyes went wide, as he realised what he had said, and saw the look on Roman's face.

"You lied to me?" Roman's voice was eerily calm. "You lied because you wanted me to yourself, are you in love with me or something?" He sat down heavily on the bed. "Why would you do that to me?"

Stewart looked at him, it was over; he knew it was, the look on Roman's face told him that. "You were the great bloody Roman Reigns." He said suddenly, and they were all shocked by the vitriol in his voice. "Part of a great wrestling family; that was your legacy, your Dad, your Uncles, your cousins all famous, all part of that dynasty, and I knew you'd be part of it too. From an early age, I decide I was going to get my piece of it too, by being your best friend, your only friend, up till now I've kept everyone else away, men, women, all of them, when you brought your girlfriends home, I scared them off. Keslie was the only one I couldn't get to, the one who loved you so much, she didn't care about me being in your life, but I didn't want her in yours, so I waited for my opportunity, and I took it. You all believed me, you couldn't even look at her, let alone talk to her, and your family and the other kids drove her away." He looked oddly proud of himself. "It was all working out my way, you relied on me, dropped everyone else around you if I called, till you got put in a group with them." He glared at Dean and Seth. "They've ruined everything I've worked so hard for."

"You used me, all our lives you used me, I thought you were my best friend, but you played me, all our lives you played me?" Roman's hands clenched into fists. "Get out, get out before I hit you, and don't stop until you are a bloody mess. Get out." He screamed when Stewart didn't move. Jimmy and Jey were only too glad to grab the man, and throw him out of the door, as Roman dropped his head into his hands. "I feel sick, Keslie, the way I treated her, oh god what have I done?"

Seth and Dean shared a look, that was not missed by the twins, what had Roman done indeed, he had abandoned the woman that he supposedly loved, when she needed him the most, now they didn't know what to do, did they tell him about Robert, or did they respect Keslie's wishes, and keep quiet about him, at least for now? Dean nodded slightly to Seth, and they silent agreed to keep Keslie's secret, at least for now.

* * *

 _ **So what did you think of this chapter remember I won't know if you don't tell me. So please take the time to leave me a review and let me know what you think.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**So I wasn't expecting it to be up this fast but here is the next chapter in my story, I hope you enjoy it. Special thanks as always to everyone who reviewed. Nolezy, Lisee, Debwood-1999, Skovko, Kaidence, and calwitch for reviewing the last chapter and to nolabell66 for reviewing chapter one for me, thank you all so very much.**_

* * *

 _ **((Special note Skovko the juice is for you :P))**_

* * *

 _ ***Lisee yes the truth is out there now, what happens next well I guess you're just going to have to keep reading to find out, if Stewart will make another appearance or if he will fall off the face of the earth.**_

* * *

 _ ***Kaidence just because Keslie knows the truth does not mean that she wants to see Roman or tell him about her son. Don't forget he believed someone else's lies about her ,and didn't attempt to find out from her what happened. It's going to take a lot for her to trust him now.**_

* * *

 **Chapter four**

 **A new nanny**

Sitting on his bed, Roman was still trying to figure everything out. How could one person have so selfishly messed his life up so much? He was thankful he had such good friends, Dean and Seth looking out for him, and loyal family, like the twins. They had ordered room service, after his former best friend was gone, even though he didn't feel like eating. He pushed the food around on his plate, he had thought Stewart was his friend, his best friend, he would have done anything for the other man, they had been that close, and all the time, he had been pushing people away from him, isolating him from everyone, apart from his family. Roman had been so hurt when Stewart told him what had happened with Keslie, he had been in love really in love with her, and it had hurt him deeply, to think she used him to get to his friend.

He had always believed Stewart was such a ladies' man; they all seemed to flock to him. At school he had been the popular one, sometimes Roman had felt like a tag along, and then Stewart would assure him they would always be friends, and pulled him right into their friendship again, making him feel like he had been making something out of nothing. Keslie had been his first real girlfriend; he had bumped into her literally in a corridor and knocked her things out of her hands. Helping her to pick them up, had realised how cute she was, and since Stewart had never shown an interest in her, or she in him, he had asked her out.

They had clicked so fast, and it was great to have someone else, apart from family to hang out with, since Stewart was off sick. He fell head over heels for her, in just a few days, and it seemed she had for him. She was so sweet and loving, he was her first, like she was his, it had taken a while for him to convince her, that it was a natural progression of their love, to express it physically. Looking back on it now, he should have seen the signs, that his friend was not happy to come back, and find out he had a girlfriend. He never wanted Roman to spend time with her, always wanting them to do something after school without her. Then that fateful party happened, and the next day Stewart made his tearful confession. Poor Keslie he thought sadly, she couldn't have had a clue what was going on, just that he cut her dead every time he saw her, not even able to bare the sight of her, much less talk to her because he was hurting so much. He had loved her so much, she was his first love, and strange though it was, he always compared every woman he met to her, sadly none of them ever measured up.

When he started making a name for himself, playing football, he assumed the women wanted to be with him because of that. When he hit the WWE, he assumed it was because of his family, and because the women liked wrestling. The sad truth of the matter was, that he had lost the love of his life, when Stewart had tricked him; she had vanished not long after, a couple of months after the party, she was just there one day, and gone the next. He wondered where she was now, did she ever think of him, he wondered, did she hate him, or was there a chance, that she might still love him too?

"Hey Roman." He looked up to see everyone looking at him. "Are you okay, you haven't eaten anything?" Seth seemed to be concerned about him.

"Yeah." He pushed the plate away from him, the food untouched, just moved around on the plate. "Not hungry, it's all been a bit of a shock, and I'm feeling really bad about Keslie. The way we treated her, nobody talked to her, no one asked her anything about it, we all just believed what he said." Roman stood up and walked over to the window. "The worst part is, I really loved her, I think maybe a part of me still does." Standing at the window, he did not see Dean and Roman exchange a look. "I wonder where she is; do you think she's out there somewhere; hating me for what I did to her?"

Dean and Seth shared another look, Roman was right, now that she knew the truth, Keslie did hate him, she had never known what she had done wrong. Just assuming that it was because she slept with Roman, that she was treated the way she was. Now though, because they had to know the truth, so did Keslie, she knew that he had listened to his friends lies, and she had suffered for it. What would have become of her and Robert, if not for her grandfather, taking them in, when her parents kicked her out, they had no idea. Keslie would never have gotten rid of Robert, the pair of them were sure of that, but what would she have had to do, to make her way in the world, if not for the love of her Da-li, they did not like to think. The look that passed between the two, was also one that said, do we tell him about his son? Right now though, they knew it was best not to say anything. Keslie was angry at him and hurting, if he found out about Robert now, she would deny him the little boy, and then there would be a fight, dragging things through the courts probably, because once Roman knew Robert was his son, there was no force on Earth, that would prevent him trying to be in the little boys life. The look they exchanged, was an agreement, that for now they would say nothing, they would let things go for now, and stay in touch with Keslie and Robert, then hopefully when the dust had settled, Roman could have the chance to know his son.

"She probably hates all of us; we were all horrible to her." Jey said sadly. "I even was when I saw her last night."

Dean and Seth exchanged an, 'oh shit' look, of course the twins would say something about Keslie being there last night. Roman turned from the window, looking at them all. "Keslie was here last night, how, how did she look, was she alright?"

"Yeah she was with Dean." Jey looked at the other man, wondering why they had not told Roman, the reason they had found out the truth, by talking to Keslie about what had happened.

"Stephanie asked me to show her around." Dean said off handedly. "Seemed to be my day for helping out the bosses." He tried to be low key about it, if Roman realised that he had been looking after Keslie's son, it wouldn't take him to put two and two together.

"Yeah little man, he was such a cute little boy, and he obviously thinks the world of his Mom, pity we didn't get to meet her." Roman was looking thoughtful.

"Yeah it is." Seth agreed, looking at Dean again.

Roman walked back and sat on the bed again, with a slight smile on his face, thinking about the little boy, he had spent time with yesterday, there had been some sort of connection there. He guessed it was because he was such a sweet little boy, he had a feeling that Seth and Dean had felt it too, they had never made a fan an honorary member of the Shield, or given one of them a triple power bomb before. He wondered what the little boys Mom was like, Robert obviously thought she had hung the moon and stars, you could see how much he loved her when he spoke about her, which probably made her a good Mom.

"We better head to the gym." Seth suggested suddenly, we need to get a work out in.

"Oh no crossfit Jesus is here." Dean joked looking at his friend, Seth's love of crsosfit was a standing joke between the three of them. Then Jey and Jimmy got in on the act pretending to cower back from him i fear at the thought of being forced to take part in crossfit.

Seth threw a pillow at Dean, and somehow the mood lightened, so that soon they were laughing and joking, before the three Shield members grabbed their bags, and Jey and Jimmy headed off to their room, to get their own, agreeing to meet up in the hotel gym.

Seth and Dean though, knew they needed some time to talk, and figure out, what they were going to do about Keslie, Robert, and yes Roman too, there had to be a way for things to work out for them all.

Keslie had, had a really bad night, talking to Dean and Seth, had made so much clear to her, she was not sure who disgusted her the most, Stewart for lying, or Roman for believing his lies. Then there was everyone else, who were only too happy to think the worst of her, the Uso twins among them. It was all such a mess, maybe she and Roman would never have worked out, but at least Robert would have known his Father. Yes her family would have still kicked her out, but maybe Roman's would have been more supportive. Though if that had happened, she would never have found her Da-li, never known the wonderful man who was her grandfather, the man who had supported her, and offered not only her, but also her son, unconditional love. Everything just kept going over and over in her head, one thing she was sure about, she did not want Roman in her son's life, he had let her down and hurt her badly, she was not about to risk allowing him doing that to her son. Her eyes felt itchy and raw, she would not be surprised to see they were bloodshot and red, when she looked in the mirror, her head was aching, and she wished she had been able to sleep.

Getting out of bed, she grabbed her robe, and wrapped it around her before, heading in to check on her son, he was sleeping so peacefully, his shield T-shirt hanging off one shoulder, where it was too big for him. It was so unfair, Robert idolised Roman, and he could never know the man was his Father. The Roman she had fallen in love with, was not the Roman she had know those last few weeks, that Roman had truly killed her Roman, or at least the man she had loved for those few weeks. All Roman Reigns could ever be to her son now, was the wrestler he idolised on TV. For all she knew, he had a wife and a family, and her little boy would not be welcome, she would never do that to him. She would trust Dean and Seth to keep quiet about Robert paternity, and allow them to stay in contact, but if she got one hint, that they were trying to involve her one time lover in her boys life, they would be gone too. Maybe it was all the hurt and fear she had gone through, but Keslie was not about to even give Roman a chance to reject and hurt her son, she would not allow anyone to do that to him. Keslie loved the two men in her life, her son and her Da-li unconditionally; she would do whatever she had to, to keep them safe and happy. So she stood there and watched her son sleep peacefully, for a few more minutes, before heading off to take her morning shower.

The warm water, helped to work out some of the tension she was feeling, and to relax her, once she had soaped away the sweat of the night, she felt more refreshed. She used an eye wash, to help with the itchy, gritty feeling in her eyes, and to reduce the redness, then brushed her teeth, and did her hair, before heading back to get dressed for the day. She used the kettle in her room, to make coffee, to kick start her morning. By the time Robert roused from his sleep, Keslie had pretty much packed their bags, and got everything ready, for them to check out, and head to the airport.

She helped her son take his shower, and allowed him to choose another of his wrestling shirts to wear for the day, before sending him to get dressed, and ordering room service for them.

They lingered over their breakfast, and it broke Keslie's heart, as she listened to her son, telling her all about, Roman, Seth and Dean, he had been too tired to talk to her much last night, and had been asleep, almost before she got him into bed. It was clear that Roman was his hero; as much as he liked Dean, he clearly adored the man who had fathered him. She fought to keep the tears from her eyes, as she listened to her son chatter on, better for him never to know, than suffer the pain of rejection by his hero.

She believed that Dean and Seth were genuine in their desire, to stay in contact with her son, and so longs they kept Roman out of it as much as possible, she was fine with that, he did need some other male role models in his life besides her Da-li.

After breakfast, she was surprised to get a phone call from Stephanie, telling her that her friend, the nanny Keslie was going to give a trial to, was at the hotel. Candie Laur was eager to meet her prospective employer and charge, and so had taken a late night flight to be there, it was not mentioned, but Keslie suspected Stephanie had, had something to do with it, and paid for the flight, if she had, she would have to pay the other woman back. Arranging to meet her new friend in half an hour, Keslie phoned the airport, managing to book a last minute seat on her flight, for the other woman, before explaining to Robert, that he was going to be having a new nanny. He did not seem at all bothered about the fact that nanny Tessa was gone, adding to Keslie's suspicion, that he did not like the former nanny. He seemed a little apprehensive of meeting the new nanny, but apart from that, which his Mother would have expected, did not seem too worried.

Half an hour later exactly, there was a knock on her door and she opened it, to find Stephanie and another woman standing there. Stephanie gave her a quick hug, obviously having decided they were friends and walked in. The other woman Candie, gave her a shy, but warm smile, and held out her hand which Keslie took.

"Keslie, Candie, Candie Keslie." Stephanie said by way of introduction, smiling to see Robert sitting on the bed. "Hello Robert, did you have a good time last night, did the Shield look after you?"

"Yes thank you miss sephanie." Robert still could not manage her name, not that it mattered to anyone.

Keslie and Candie looked at each other, the new nanny was a few years older than her prospective employer, but at the same time younger than Stephanie. "You didn't have to rush here like this you know, not that I'm not glad you're here." Keslie said with a smile, as kept one eye on Roberts interaction with Stephanie, something that Candie did not miss. Keslie obviously loved her son very much.

"Actually I was glad to get away from where I was, my last employer was a jerk, well her husband was, some men seem to think that being the nanny, you look after their kids, and sleep with them." Candie was not going to lie about her reasons for leaving her last job, even if the family were, they had just said she was not compatible with their children when they fired her, but they all knew the real reason, proving it though was something else, and she had been stuck without a reference, she was grateful to Stephanie for putting her in contact with Keslie, so if flying half the night, was what it took to get another job, that's what she would do.

Keslie nodded sympathetically, she'd heard that story before, in one form or another; there was always some guy who thought he could use a position of power, to get what he wanted. "Well you won't have to worry about that with us." She told the new nanny with a smile. "Da-li, I mean my grandfather, is not like that, and there is no other man in my life but for Robert, I'd like it if we could refer to you as nanny Candie around Robert, Miss Laur sounds a bit formal for him, but just your name a little too informal, if you understand. What you want to be referred to as, when he is not around, is up to you, the last nanny preferred to be Miss Feigenbaum, when Robert was not about."

Candie's smile grew wider, she had got a good vibe from taking to her new employer on the phone last night, today Keslie seemed practical and down to Earth. "That's a mouthful." Was the first thing that sprang to mind, and she added a good sense of humour, as Keslie laughed at that. "I'd prefer Candie to be honest, you say Miss Laur, and I'm looking over my shoulder for someone else."

Keslie nodded, she already liked this new nanny, a whole lot more than nanny Tessa. "Well you can call me Keslie, I think that makes life a whole lot easier, my D, my grandfather will probably prefer to be called Mr Tranmer though, while both Robert and I refer to him as Da-li, it's what Robert first called him when he was learning to talk, and its has stuck."

Stephanie looked over to see Keslie and Candie talking, and seemingly getting on, she hoped the old nanny was not going to try and cause trouble for the young Mother. Robert was such a sweet little boy, and he obviously did not deserve to be treated the way that the old witch had been, it was pretty transparent, that the little boy had not liked her.

Robert was looking up at her with wide eyes, and Stephanie could not help but smile at him, he was so cute, in his slightly too big Shield shirt, and his black pants. "I got to meet Roman." He said at last. "He was nice to me, but he told Dean off about my snacks." He glanced over at his Mother, and then back to the older woman. "Nanny Tessa said bad boys can't have things like that, is she really gone, am I going to have a new nanny, will she be nice?"

Stephanie's heart went out to the little boy, obviously nanny Tessa had been a lot worse than Keslie realised, how could the woman have told Robert that he was a bad boy, he seemed like a little angel to her, he was polite, and a little on the shy side, or was nanny Tessa the sort of person, who thought a child born out of wedlock was a child of sin, doomed to sin himself, she knew there were people out there like that, even in this so called, enlightened day and age. "You are not a bad boy Robert, and you are going to have a new nanny." She pointed over to Candie. "That's your new nanny right there, if I know Dean, he probably tried to load you up on too many sugary things, Roman was probably worried too much wouldn't be good for you."

"He took a lot of the snacks away." Robert looked thoughtful. "But he gave me other snacks instead, ones he got for himself." The little boy smiled. "I like Roman, he's nice." Stephanie could not help her smile; he could do a lot worse, than pick Roman as a role model. "He and Dean and Seth made me a member of the Shield too, and they gave me a triple power bomb, it didn't hurt though,, Dean said that's because I'm a tough little man, and not a wimp like the other people they give them to." Stephanie smiled as he chattered on about Roman, and the other two members of the Shield; she really would have to see about getting Robert and his Mother tickets for a show, so the little boy could enjoy the whole experience.

Meanwhile, Keslie and Candie were getting to know each other, and finding that they actually liked each other. Finally taking the other woman over to meet her son, Keslie thanked Stephanie for keeping Robert entertained, and then introduce their new nanny, to her son.

"Robert this is nanny Candie, she's going to be looking after you, when I have to work and can't look after you myself, nanny Candie, this is my son Robert."

Candie at once crouched down to look at Robert, instead of leaning over him, or just looking down at him, like nanny Tessa would have done. "Hello Robert I hope we are going to be good friends." Candie smiled at the little boy, as he cuddled a little closer to Stephanie, trusting the other woman, and not sure about this new nanny. "I'm going to help your Mommy and Da-li to look after you, is that going to be okay with you?"

Robert stuck his thumb in his mouth, a comfort thing for him Keslie knew, but all the same she tensed, nanny Tessa would have told him off for that, and threatened him with the scissor monster, who cut off the thumbs of little boys and girls, who sucked their thumbs. Candie however did not make anything of it, just smiling at the little boy, and letting him think things over. Robert pulled his thumb out again, with an almost audible pop, and smiled at the new nanny. "I think so." He replied, making all the adults smile.

Candie reached out to ruffle his hair, and he flinched slightly, making his Mother frown, had that woman hurt her child physically as well as emotionally, however her little boy quickly relaxed, and smiled at her.

"Keslie, Dad just wanted to go through a couple of points he thought of last night, do you think you could pop over to our room?" Stephanie asked her. "Candie can take Robert down to the lobby, and they'll be there ready to go, when you are done."

"Will you be okay with that baby?" Keslie crouched down to ask her son.

Where nanny Tessa would have answered for the little boy, Candie just looked at Robert, waiting for him to answer. The little boy frowned considering his answer, nanny Tessa had been mean, and he didn't like her, but nanny Candie seemed nice, he thought he was going to like her. "Yes Mommy." He told her, jumping down to give her a hug. "Love you; I'm glad nanny Tessa is gone."

"Me too my darling,, me too." Keslie replied, hugging her precious child to her.

"Any problems about that witch, and you have your Da-li call me, I'll tell him just what went down." Stephanie reassured Mother and son, causing both of them to smile at her.

"Thank you." Keslie was really grateful, who knew what lies the woman might try to spin, having someone else who had seen what went down, would be invaluable, it wasn't that Da-li wouldn't believe her, it was that the woman had come highly recommended, and he wanted the very best for his grandson. "Everything is packed, so it's just the bags that need to go down to the lobby." She gave her little boy one last hug, before standing up again. "You do as nanny Candie tells you, be a good boy for her sweetie, and no running off if you see someone you know." Keslie suddenly thought there might be a very real possibility of him spotting Dean, or heaven forbid Roman. "Love you baby."

"Yes Mommy." Robert was looking very serious. "Love you too, and I'm not a baby, I'm six!"

Stephanie smiled, knowing that the little boy would be fine with Candie, she would watch him like a hawk. Keslie kissed the little boy on the top of his head, and stroked his hair. He was her world, and she would do anything in her power to make him happy, and keep him safe. "Yes you are a big boy, but you still mind nanny Candie."

He nodded his head, and Stephanie headed for the door, leading Keslie out of the room, and to her impromptu meeting, leaving Candie and Robert alone.

"Right." Candie said brightly, smiling at the little boy. "I'll ring down for some help with the bags, and then how about we go and get a juice, while we wait for your Mom would you like that?"

"Orange?" Robert asked hopefully, nanny Tessa made him have apple, and he wasn't at all fond of it, not that the woman had cared, she just said it was good for him.

Candie smiled at him. "Good choice, so we'll get the bags down, and then we'll both go have an orange juice." She turned to the phone, leaving a very happy little boy looking at her; he thought he was going to like this new nanny a lot.

Dean, Seth, Roman, Jey, and Jimmy, were just coming out of the gym, when Roman spotted a very familiar little face in the lobby, the little boy was sitting next to a very pretty woman, on one of the many couches drinking a glass of juice, and looking around. He spotted Roman, at the same time the man spotted him and waved, Roman waved back, which had Seth and Dean looking to see what was going on, spotting Robert they waved too, and the little boy beamed at them all. The woman looked to see what was going on, and smiled at the three of them. Seth and Dean looked at each other, Seth wondered who she was, and Dean took a guess that she was the new nanny.

"Little man has a nice looking nanny." He commented, glancing at Seth, not wanting to have Roman thinking the nanny was the Mother.

Roman was already walking over, he wanted to see Robert again, part of him was disappointed the woman wasn't his Mother, he didn't know why, he just was. Dean and Seth quickly followed him; right now they had to make sure nothing went wrong.

"Hey buddy." Roman held out his fist to Robert, for the Shield fist bump and was rewarded by the little boy holding out his fist too, which was joined by Seth and Dean's.

"Hey little man, is this your new nanny, she looks a lot nicer than the old witch?" Dean grinned at Robert, getting a grin in return.

"Hello, Roman, Dean, Seth, yes this is my new nanny, nanny Candie." He looked conspiratorially at Dean. "She is very nice, she let me have orange juice, nanny Tessa made me have apple."

"Apple that's nasty." Roman agreed with Robert, making his two friends smile, Roman was not a fan of apple juice, and it sounded like Robert wasn't either.

Candie looked at the three men, obviously they knew Robert, and he knew them, maybe that was why Keslie had told him not to run off, even if he saw someone he knew. The three shield members, stayed and chatted to the little boy for a few minutes, before Roman wrote his number on a piece of paper, and handed it to Candie. For a moment she thought he was giving her his number, but his words quickly dashed that idea, which she was glad of, as she had a very nice boyfriend, who even Roman would not be able to tempt her to cheat on.

"Would you give this to little man's Mom, and ask her to call me, I'd really like to stay in touch with our little fourth Shield member?" He asked her, and she smiled, taking the paper, and tucking it into her purse.

Roman picked the little boy up in his arms, and hugged him tight; there was just something about Robert, which he could not resist. Reluctantly he put the little boy down again, something that was not missed by Seth and Dean, and smiled at him, hopefully he would get to see him again soon, and maybe meet his Mom too.

After saying goodbye to the little boy and his nanny, the three of them headed back to Jey and Jimmy. It was literally only a few seconds after the five of them got into one elevator, that Keslie and Stephanie got out of the other, and headed over to Candie and Robert, so they could check out, and get on their way to the airport and home. Hopefully, Keslie thought to herself as she handed over her credit card to pay the bill, Da-li would deal with the WWE from now on, and Keslie would never have to risk seeing Roman again.

* * *

 _ **So Keslie and Robert have a new nanny, Keslie and Stephanie are becoming friends and Roman wants to stay in touch with Robert, what could possibly go wrong? I do hope you liked this chapter, I know things are moving slowly right now, but it will speed up. Please if you would leave me a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter a review or PM is the only way I will know what you thought of it. Many thanks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Okay so here is chapter five hope you guys are going to like it, my thanks to all of you who are reading and especially to Skovko, Calwitch, Lisee, Ctinaisfashion, ChaosandDesirex0x, and jessica619 for reviewing the last chapter for me and to Ctinaisfashion for reviewing chapters one and two as well.**_

* * *

 ** _Lisee yes they were so close to each other, and Robert is happy with nanny Candie, Roman does feel bad about what happened Stewart may have lied to them all but they all share the blame for the way they treated Keslie._**

* * *

 **Chapter five**

 **Talking about the past**

It had been an exhausting few days, Keslie had been dealing with things for her Da-li, and the two plane trips in a couple of days, had taken it out of her, and Robert too, so she was glad, to get out of the cab, at the door to Da-li's home. She and Candie got the bags from the driver, after she paid the man, before turning and opening the door to the house, Roberts hand in hers, as she led the way into the house.

"Once we've seen Da-li, I'll set you up with a room, and show you where everything is." Keslie told the other woman, before she raised her voice, calling. "Da-li we're home."

Jared Tranmer smiled as he heard his granddaughter's voice, he was in his study, and pushed his chair back from his desk, so he could get up, before making his way to the door, once he pulled it open, he held his arms wide, and his grandson ran to him. He bent down and scooped the little boy up into his arms, wincing slightly as he did so, he was getting old, he had been old when his son had been born, having met a younger woman, when he was least expecting it, he had fallen in love. He rather thought she was looking for someone to look after her; she had been kind of reckless, crashing her fourth car when his son was eight years old. She had walked away from the other crashes without a scratch; the fourth one claimed her life. It had been like she had thought she was invulnerable. He had mourned her, they had stopped being lovers, but they had still been friends. Then his son had fallen in with that weird religious group while he was at college, and wanted his Father to give up away everything he had worked all his life for, to his church, the boy had walked away when his Father refused. Jared watched the child he had raised alone for so many years walk away, after spitting out a steam of vitriol about his Mother, and how Jared deserved to die alone, screaming in agony.

Twenty years later, a phone call from a frightened young woman, had brought family back into his life, first his granddaughter, then a few months after, his grandson. They brought light back into the dark spaces, and he'd seen his son again, for the first time in years. The vitriol still poured out of him, the hatred that burned in him, which he called religion, still driving him. He told him some home truths kicked him out, after he made Keslie his heir, setting out to teach her how to run the business he had created, how to provide for her son, because he was scared, that in spite of everything, his time was running out. He had hired, what he thought was the best nanny he could find, to help her, but a talk with his new business partners daughter last night, convinced him, he had made a bad choice there, but Keslie had taken care of it, and with help found someone else.

He held the little boy in his arms smiling down at him as the little boy clung to him with a tight hug. Jared loved his new family, and one day he hoped everything he had built up over the years, would come down to this little boy. Wrestling was a guilty pleasure he shared with his grandson, and when he had been contacted by the company, about a joint venture in sportswear and merchandise, he has considered it, because of how much his grandson loved to watch the wrestlers each week. When Vince couldn't make the original meeting, he had been more than happy to send Keslie and Robert, along with nanny Tessa, in his place to the substitute one. It was lucky really that they were on Christmas break, so that Robert was able to go, a kind of extra gift for Christmas, from his grandfather.

From the talk he had, had with Vince, he knew that she had done well, not allowing herself to be pushed on details, he also got the story of nanny Tessa, so when the woman came crying to him, he set her straight, gave her, her notice and severance pay. As he hugged his grandson, he looked at his granddaughter, and the new nanny she had brought with her.

With one last squeeze he set the little boy down, and held out his arms to his granddaughter. At eighteen, Keslie had not been used to hugs, her parents were cold people, sure of their own righteousness. Everyone was a sinner but for them, and their fellow church goers, Keslie had grown up with very little love in her life, she was punished for her sins. Maybe it was no surprise, when someone offered her the illusion of love, she had taken it. She'd never told him who the Father was, and he had never asked, thinking she would tell him when she was ready, or though he needed to know. He knew she was prepared to do whatever it took, to give the little boy the best life she could provide for him. Keslie showered her son with love, obviously she was nothing like her parents, her little boy was her world, all these thoughts this ran through his head, as she hugged him back.

"Da-li this is nanny Candie." Keslie introduced the woman to her Da-li. "She's agreed to a month trial period, to see if we are all suited to each other, Robert seems to like her already though." She smiled over at the other woman. "Candie, this is my grandfather."

Jared held out his hand and Candie took it. "It's nice to meet you nanny Candie." He said with a smile. "Keslie will show you to your room, and explain things to you, I'm sure you've talked hours and money with her already, meanwhile Robert and I will be in the front room, watching the wrestling." He smiled and held out his hand to the boy, who took it at once, excited to see the show with his grandfather.

Robert was already chattering excitedly, as they walked away from his Mother and nanny, telling his Da-li all about meeting the Shield, and the things that he had been given at the show. About how Stephanie was really a nice lady, and all about how Dean had got him snacks, Roman was the one who featured most in the little boy's words though. It was obvious that the man was Robert's hero, he had Roman's autograph, pictures with Roman, Roman had given him a triple power bomb, Roman seemed to feature, in just about everything that Robert talked about, which he had seen and done.

It was surprising how much of an effect, a little boy could have on him, Roman mused, as they went through the schedule for the night. He and Seth had a match with Jey and Jimmy, which should be good, Dean of course would be ring side, to make sure they won, then after one of the twins would be getting the triple power bomb, maybe both of them would, depending on what they came up with. He found his attention wandering though, thinking about the little boy, why did he feel so close to him, what was it about him; that kept the little guy in his thoughts the way he was?

Was it Stewarts revelation, about the way that he had orchestrated Roman's life, the fact that he had kept him isolated from others even back when they were kids, what kind of person did that? He had obviously never known the other man at all. Maybe it was the fact that Chris had thought the little guy was his. Did he and Robert look enough alike, to make someone who did not know think that? He wondered what Robert's Dad had looked like, how sad to lose someone, before they even knew they were going to be a Father.

Dean seemed to be very keen to keep in contact with Robert, as did Seth; they'd never actually told a fan he could be the fourth member of the Shield before. Yes they'd done fist bumps with them, and told them to believe in the Shield, but Robbie was the only one they had ever given a triple power bomb to, or drawn into their world so much. Robbie where did that come from he wondered? Maybe it was just that it suited him so much better than Robert, which sounded kind of stiff and formal, Robbie was more fun and informal sounding.

"Earth to Roman, come in Roman, are you receiving me?" Jimmy messing about trying to get his attention, pulled him out of his thoughts. "Are you here with us, or off somewhere else?"

"Sorry guys." Roman realised he probably looked a bit sheepish, as he looked at the others. "I was just thinking about Robbie, Robert, you know how sweet he was, and what a shame it is about his Daddy."

Seth and Dean exchanged a look, Roman really was smitten with the little boy, was it possible that on some whole other level, he realised the little boy was his, and his parental instincts were reaching out. Dean always thought his friend would make a great Dad; he was after all pretty much the Dad of the Shield. Keeping him and Seth in line, helping to prevent them all from vying for dominance in the group. Roman missed it, but the twins didn't, and they wondered just what was going on?

"Just thinking about Robert huh?" Dean asked with a smile. "Give it time big dog, his Momma probably doesn't even have your number yet, you know I think you might like her, from what I saw of her, she was hot." No harm in planting the idea in his head, that there was a hot woman along with the little boy, after all Roman had been in love with Keslie once, just as she had with him, Dean was willing to bet, that she was still in love with the big guy, after all he was her baby Daddy. Roman, well Roman might be feeling guilty about her, and the way things went down right now, but he also might remember how he felt about her, and want to maybe pick up the pieces of their relationship, if he and Seth could get them back together, or at least in the same room. Okay they might have to grab Robert, and lock them in to get them talking to each other, but Dean was kind of okay with doing something like that. The little boy deserved both his parents, and he had a feeling Roman and Keslie were meant to be together, he never realised he was so much of a romantic, he thought ruefully.

Roman gave Dean a hopeful look, and it made him want to confess everything to him, his friend was in love all right, in love with the little boy, who was his little boy. Maybe he was going to be a bit gun shy, about trying to form adult relationships for a while, apart from the ones he already had with him, Seth, and some of the other wrestlers, and of course his family. However getting close to a little boy who obviously idolised him, that might be something Roman would do. He could not help wondering once more, how Keslie was going to cope with that, even if she wouldn't let Roman and Robert talk, the big dog was going to be in his life, and to some extent hers, because of the simple fact that the little boy's Father, just happened to be his favourite wrestler. Stewart had made a big mess of their lives, that was a fact no one could deny, and while Dean had not known Roman back then, he liked to think if the other man had known his girlfriend was pregnant with his child, he would have stepped up and done the right thing. Even if he didn't want to be with Keslie, he would have made sure Robert was taken care of, and the little boy would have had a family.

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready to dip my toe in the pool again yet, thanks Dean." Roman said a sad smile on his face, all the women I took home with me, and Stewart got to them somehow. "Maybe I was taking an interest in the wrong kind of women somehow, ones that would fall for his lies. Maybe I need to find someone more like Keslie, he had to lie to me about her, not the other way around. I wish I could talk to her, tell her how sorry I am for what she went through. I should have talked to her, but I was so hurt; she was the first one I actually thought liked me not him you know, and when he said she seduced him, I guess it was just too easy to believe his lies, and be hurt by them, then I hurt her too." He looked really sad now. "You know we had something really good there, she was a lovely girl despite the fact that her parents were both nut jobs, as far as religion went, Keslie never shared their views, she had her own ideas, and she wanted out of there, more than anything."

This time the twins were looking out for it ,and saw the look that passed between Seth and Dean, the pair of them knew something or were up to something, Jey and Jimmy decided by sharing a look of their own. Dean and Seth missed the twins looking at them, as they both thought that Keslie had gotten out, but not in the way Roman or the twins might think, and certainly not for the reason's, that they might guess.

"I guess she got out all right." Roman went on. "Couldn't have been more than three months after I cut her dead; that she just up and vanished, I guess she couldn't take it anymore. She used to say when she was eighteen that was it, she didn't care how or where, but she was leaving, and striking out on her own. I used to think she and I might go together, I was headed to college, and back then, I thought we could get a place together, maybe she could come to classes with me, and we could both work part time to help support her, my family had me. I had such dreams for the two of us, I don't know if they would have worked out, or even if we would have lasted, but oh I wanted to try." He looked at the twins. "You remember the day we were messing about in the back yard ring my Dad built for us, and she climbed right in there with us, we taught her how to take a bump, and a couple of moves, she could have been good, she wasn't scared at all, she would have been a real high flyer, if she was a wrestler."

"Yeah, I remember." Jimmy said with a fond smile. "We'd never get our girls in a ring, but yours she was up for it, Nikki may have coined fearless for herself, but Keslie was, and she trusted us to be in the right place at the right time, she'd have been like my Naomi, Vince would have hated her, and then loved her." He smiled at the memory. "How the hell could we have all gotten it so wrong?"

"She was an outsider, those creepy parents of hers, and the way she used to dress, till she was able to get a part time job." Jey said, caught up in the memory, which his brother and cousin were sharing. "Once she got that job, man she had a style all her own, she knew what looked good, and even if she shopped for stuff at good will, she made it work. I think it was just her parents that put a lot of guys off asking her out, that and the fact she seemed a bit shy, guess that was the way we all treated her before that, you know like maybe she was a bit weird herself. I think she thought we would knock her back, if she tried to make friends with any of us."

The twins looked over at Roman. "How did you end up asking her out anyway?" Jimmy asked, catching Dean and Seth's attention, they wouldn't mind knowing that themselves.

"I bumped into her literally, I was feeling so full of myself, I just got my college acceptance letter and was bombing it down the corridor. Next thing I know, I turn the corner and wham I knock right into her, books pens, papers, everything going everywhere. I was apologising before I realised who it was, and bending down to help her pick everything up, she was real smart you know." He broke off, thinking about the grades he had seen on the papers he had knocked flying, nothing under an A, most of them were A+, that had surprised him, as she was very quiet in class. "I think if she had wanted to, she might have got a college scholarship, but her parents would never have let her apply." He smiled at the memory. "She was so sweet about what happened, I think I ruined one of her unmarked papers, anyone else would have had a real go at me about it, but not Keslie, she just said not to worry about it, and she would do it over. It was like she didn't expect anyone to care about what happened to her, so I asked her to go for a juice with me. You know, her whole face lit up when I asked, and I suddenly wanted to get to know her better, by the time we were done with the juice, I had asked her to go to a movie with me the following day, she was very hesitant about saying yes. It wasn't until later, I found out her parents thought it was a sin. They were very big on sin, and the punishment for it. God was always watching, ready to strike down the sinner, and hell fire and damnation, were waiting for anyone who didn't conform to their norm. Thankfully they left it to God to punish sin, rather than doing the punishing themselves, if you sinned, you paid God's price for it, and repented of it. Everything but the very basics of life, belonged to the church they attended, Keslie kept a lot of her money that she earned back, I later found out, I think she had been planning her escape, since she was old enough to get her first job."

He tailed off thinking about her, was it possible that with Stewarts lies not clouding his mind against her, that he was still in love with her; that he always had been. "I fell in love with her after a few days, and we made love one night, just after Stewart had come back to school from being ill. It was one of the few times I blew him off, I just wanted to be with her. I snuck her into the guest house at home. and we made love on some rugs and blankets in front of the fire place, that was when she told me she loved me too." He paused and the others saw a tear run down his cheek. "Then I got sick, and couldn't go to the party, or rather Mom and Dad said I shouldn't go. She wanted to stay with me, but I told her to go and have fun, then the next day Stewart came to me in tears, and told me she seduced him at the party, while he was drunk. I should have seen it, I should have known that wasn't Keslie, she was so scared when we made love, and as beautiful as it turned out to be, she cried, because her parents told her it was a sin, with them everything was a fucking sin."

"Hey we believed him too." Jey put a hand on his cousin's arm. "Maybe we wanted to think the worst of her, she was still the freaky kid with the weird parents, it was so easy to gang up on her, and ignore her, who knows, maybe the way we treated her, was the reason she up and left, she was looking good last night, so she must have done all right, expensive clothes and very stylish, maybe we were the making of her?"

Dean and Seth looked at each other again, if only the twins knew the truth, but they had to keep it to themselves at least for now, Roman, Robert and even Keslie, could be hurt if the truth came out too soon. Right now, both Keslie and Roman were dealing with what they should have seven years ago, they were both in pain, and could react badly to the situation, because of that. They needed to work on Keslie, and make sure Roman was in Roberts's life to some extent. Hopefully when the dust cleared, they would forgive each other, and even if they didn't fall in love again, they would be civil to each other, for the sake of their son.

Jimmy was talking again though, distracting everyone with his comments. "Even last night, it was like I couldn't let go of it, I hadn't seen her for seven years, and what did I do, but call her a heart breaking little slut. When she said hello to me, I just went onto the attack, called her a bitch, and told her not to use my name, told her I'd never forgive her for what she did, back then. I told her you wouldn't either, and to stay away from you, from all of us. Then I told Dean she was trouble, and that he should stay away from her, if he knew what was good for him Then I just walked away and left her there, without letting her say anything."

"I asked her if she was okay." Dean decided to finish the story for Roman. "Her response was, yes, just the past rearing its ugly head, I used to date his cousin, I made the mistake of sleeping with the guy, and he dropped me so fast it made my head spin, he wouldn't talk to me after, and before I knew it, I was the school slut and whore. She was crying when she said it, she's still carrying the hurt of it around with her." He looked over at Roman, and saw the guilt on his face, he didn't want to hurt his friend, but when it all came out, and he knew it would come out at some point. (They say when more than one person knows a secret, it's not a secret anymore, and with the best will in the world, people could say things without thinking about it, without meaning to.) It was only a matter of time now, and he wanted Roman to know how much Keslie was still hurting, and how that hurt coloured her thinking right now. "Not being mean or anything guys, but it didn't ring true to me, not her being a slut, if any guy knows sluts it has to be me, and I'm telling you right now, Keslie is no slut."

Roman nodded his head, and he and the twins had the good grace to look guilty, but there was only so much guilt, they could carry around about the past, a good portion of it could be laid purely at Stewart's door. However before anyone could say anything else, Roman's phone began to ring, he pulled it out seeing an unknown number, and was about to reject it, then however remembered he had given Robert's nanny his number, to give to the little man's Mother.

"Hello." He said tentatively, ready to shut whoever was on the other end down, if it was a undesirable call.

"Is this Roman Reigns." It was a man's voice not a woman's, and strangely Roman felt a thrill of disappointment, even as he confirmed who he was. "Well this is an unexpected pleasure for me, nanny Candie gave me your number, I believe you wished to arrange to stay in contact with my grandson Robert, my name is Jared Tranmer, and may I say you give my grandson and I a lot of pleasure, watching you and the rest of the Shield on Raw and Smackdown."

Roman could not keep the smile off his face; he recognised the name, everyone knew about the partnership, which the WWE was looking to go into with the man's company, he Dean and Seth; were all hoping to get their own individual merchandise out of it, as well as Shield gear. It wouldn't just be the run of the mill WWE T-shirts, hat's and wrist bands, this would be underwear, bedding along with linens, towels and wash cloths, even button down shirts, and shorts. It could be a really big deal, getting their images out to more than wrestling fans. There might even be board games, and playing cards, the WWE and the wrestlers themselves, could make a sizeable chunk of cash out of it.

"Good afternoon Mr Tranmer, I had no idea that you were little man's grandfather, he's such a sweet little lad, and such a big fan, I'd love the chance to stay in touch with him, and be a, well I guess, kind of older friend." Roman hoped it didn't sound too weird as he said it.

On the other end of the line, Jared smiled to himself, Robert had gone up for a nap, he had not been able to keep quiet about Roman, since they sat down to watch the wrestling. He knew he was not getting any younger, and could not do a lot of the things, which a younger man could with the little boy. So when nanny Candie had given him Roman's number, after having forgotten to give it to Keslie, before she went into the office, he had decided that maybe the younger man, could give his grandson a positive male role model, especially as Robert already thought so much of him. "I'll be honest with you Roman, is it all right if I call you Roman, and I'd be happy for you to call me Jared, Mr Tranmer makes me feel old." He took Roman's silence for agreement, so carried on, not realising that Roman had taken the time to put his phone on loud speaker. "I'll be honest with you Roman, I'm not a young man, and I'm not likely to get any younger, Robert could do with a positive male role model in his life, and he already idolises you and Dean and Seth."

"Hey we're here too, and the Uso's." Dean chimed, in unable to keep quiet.

"All the Shield and the Uso's." They could hear that Jared was smiling, and Seth and Dean both took a guess, that Keslie had never told her Da-li, who Robert's Father was, or he would not be chatting so easily to Roman. "As a fan I'm kind of excited." They could hear the amusement in his life. "If you would like to be a part of my grandsons life, in a limited way, I'm all for it, as I'm sure he would be, his Mother had no real interest in wrestling, but I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem with you all keeping in touch with him, if you want to of course."

Roman looked at the other four, who were all nodding yes. "We'd all like that Jared." He smiled, as suddenly another little voice came from the phone.

"Roman is that really you, Da-li said you gave nanny Candie your phone number and you'll call me, if Mommy says it's okay." The little boy sounded so excited, to be talking to his hero.

Roman smiled at the others, as they settled down to talk to the little boy, and probably his grandfather. Seth though wondered how Roman did not recognise the surname, since Keslie had said, that Jared was her Father's, Father, No doubt though they would find out at some time, for now he was happy to talk to Roman's little boy, along with everyone else.

* * *

 _ **So there is some background on Keslie and Roman and what happened in the past, and Da-li called Roman with Robert there so that's one happy little boy. I hope you enjoyed this one, if you did or if you didn't please leave me a review and let me know what you thought a review is the only way I'll know your opinion.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**So we have a time jump because well things don't happen overnight. I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this story especially everyone who has taken the time to review it for me so, Skovko, Lisee, Ashes2Dust18, Melilovesraw, Wrestlechic1, Kaidence, and jessica619, thank you so much for reviewing the last chapter for me and nolabell66 thank you for reviewing chapter two for me.**_

* * *

 _ **Lisee No Keslie would never have had anything to do with Stewart she was in love with Roman and nothing Stewart could say to her would get rid of her so he lied to Roman. Well you will just have to keep reading to find out what happens as far as Jared realising Roman is Roberts Dad is concerned.**_

* * *

 _ **Kaidence I felt it was important to have some background on Keslie as well as Roman.**_

* * *

 **Chapter six**

 **Hall of fame**

Taking a last critical look at himself in the mirror, Roman decided he did not look too bad at all. Dressed in a black suit, with a matching black shirt, along with a sliver tie, he was both nervous and excited. It was the WWRE Hall of Fame ceremony tonight, and he had been talking to Robert and Jared, for about three months. Robert's nanny Candie, had brought him to one of the shows, along with Jared, who had been ringside for the Shields match cheering them on, just like any other fan in the arena, who favoured them. He had become surprisingly close to the little boy, in the time he had been calling, and from his interacting with little man. They had gone from phone calls, to Skypeing each other, with Jared keeping an eye on things naturally. Roman made sure to send him every new piece of WWE merchandise, which came out for the Shield. It might seem odd to some people, that he was sending stuff to a little boy, whose grandfather could probably buy him pretty much anything he wanted, but Roman got a real kick out of it. Robert was always so happy getting something from him, and he realised early on, that he was really coming to love the little boy. Now tonight at the hall of fame ceremony no less, he was finally going to get to see the Mother of the little boy, who had come to mean so much to him.

"Roman are you ready son?" He turned at the sound of his Father's voice and smiled, several of his family would be here tonight.

He smiled at his Dad and nodded. "Yeah I'm ready, have you seen Dean and Seth?" He looked around for his two friends.

"Seth's trying to keep Dean from having a whiskey, what that boy is so worried about, I don't know." Roman kind of knew, they were going to be meeting Robert and Jared, but as well as them, the little boys Momma was going to be there, he had waited a long time to meet the woman, he didn't even know her name. Robert always said she was his Mommy, and Jared said she was his granddaughter.

"Dean no." Seth grabbed the bottle and glass from his friend for the tenth time, and put them back. "You cannot go out there reeking of booze, you know that as well as I do."

"I know." Dean eyed the bottle longingly. "It's just, it's the hall of fame, and Keslie is going to be here, and she doesn't know that it's the hall of fame, or that Roman is going to be here, and Jared doesn't know that Roman is the baby Daddy, and Roman doesn't know he is, and what if it all goes wrong, and they go off on each other on TV, oh god Seth what if I've really messed everything up, I need a drink."

"No you don't Dean; calm down for goodness sake, and get a grip." Seth shook the other man slightly, just enough to calm him down. "Keslie knows Roman is talking to Robert, and we're talking to her and Robert, she's calmed down a bit about him, she's still angry at him, but she doesn't hate him now, she's more sad about it all, than anything else. You know as well as I do, this is one of the best chances, of getting them together, without it all blowing up in our faces."

Dean looked at Seth, he wasn't at all sure this was such a good idea anymore. It has seemed to be a really good plan, when he had suggested to Stephanie, that it would be a wonderful idea to ask Jared Tranmer, Keslie and Robert, to attend the hall of fame ceremony this year. Now though, knowing Roman's family were here too, it suddenly seemed like a very bad idea. What if Roman went nuts when he found out about Robert, what if his family did, he really needed a drink, but Seth wouldn't let him have one. It was all going to go wrong, and it would all be his fault. "Roman's family are here."

Seth sighed, okay so that was true, but it was too late to do anything about it now, they would have to hope that Keslie and Roman kept it together, at least until they were alone, and he really had to keep Dean away from the whiskey.

Smoothing down the long midnight blue dress she was wearing, Keslie looked at herself in the mirror, before glancing over at Robert, he was wearing a suit of a deep blue, which almost matched her dress, with a crisp white shirt, and a deep red tie, he looked so smart and handsome, in some ways he reminded her so much of Roman right now.

"My sweet handsome boy." She whispered to herself, she knew he was in contact with Roman, nanny Candie had, had no reason not to tell her; that she had given Roman's number to Da-li, and Robert had told her, that he had spoken to the man, having no reason to lie to his Mother about it. Seth and Dean had not brought it up, when she spoke to them, but she was sure they knew about it. Da-li had not mentioned it to her either, and she was not sure why. She didn't really know why they were here, some sort of dinner or some such, just that it was important they attend. Still if Da-li said they needed to be here, that was good enough for her, she owed the man everything she had right now, including in some ways her son. If not for him, who knew where they would be right now, or how she would be supporting them?

"Ready?" Da-li walked into the room, he looked incredibly handsome, in his grey suit with a blue shirt and tie, his silver hair, carefully cut and combed. Keslie's hair hung in soft ringlets down her back, and her make-up was carefully done, to look almost natural. Robert's dark hair was cut in layers, fairly close to his head, though it was impossible to tame it, short of waxing it down.

Keslie smiled at him, and wondered for the hundredth time, where they were going? Still she trusted her Da-li, so she simply said. "All set."

She held out her hand to her son, and took her Da-li's arm when he offered it to her, then they headed out of the suite, and down to the lobby. Nanny Candie had the day off well and yesterday and the rest of the weekend. Keslie had found herself becoming friendly with the other woman, she was much less abrasive, and a lot easier to get on with, than nanny Tessa had ever been. The three of them headed out of the front door of the hotel, and into a long stretch limo. Robert was bouncing on the seat, like his Mother, he did not know what was happening, but he was excited to be getting dressed up like this, and riding in a big car, with his Mommy and Da-li.

They chatted a little, as they made the journey to their final destination. Keslie was a little shocked when she saw the crowds of people standing behind barriers, still she got out, taking Da-li's hand, before turning and helping Robert out of the car. Her little boy looked around wide eyed, before shrinking into her side, so Keslie at once swung him up into her arms, holding him tight, and allowing him to bury his head in the neck. She saw flashes going off, as they walked into the building, where Da-li lead her over to a red carpet. All around the place, were signs for the WWE, and the hall of fame, and she didn't quite know what to think or what to say. Then suddenly she saw Stephanie descending on them, and quickly plastered a smile on her face, as flashes went off.

"Mr Tranmer, Keslie, Robert is so wonderful that you could join us tonight." She shook Jared's hand, then hugged Keslie. "You look lovely." She whispered in her friend's ear.

"So do you." Keslie replied, as Robert un-buried his head, looking at the other woman, giving her a smile, as she gave him a little kiss on the cheek. Stephanie was wearing a long red dress and looking very chic.

"Mommy there's Dean." Robert suddenly announced, having seen one of his friends. He waved to the man, was rewarded with a wave in return, as Keslie turned slightly, and smiled at the man she had been talking to along with her son, for the past few months.

"Little man and Keslie are here." Dean told Seth, who was just behind him, talking to Nattie and TJ.

Seth looked over, to see Keslie standing there, with Stephanie and Jared, Robert held in her arms; it was obvious, that the little boy was looking for Roman. Seth and Dean looked at each other, as Keslie started walking over to them. "Do I have you two to thank for this?" She asked the pair of them.

Dean gave her a smile. "Who us, we don't organise these things you know, we just come along when we're told to, you want to come in, and we'll see if we can find our seats." He held out his arms for Robert, and the little boy at once reached for him. Keslie let Dean take her son from her arms, and smoothed down her dress, walking with the two men, Da-li already having gone in with Stephanie and Hunter, who was looking very smart in a black suit.

"So what is all this?" She asked, as the three of them were joined by Nattie and TJ, Nattie at once cooing over Robert, who hid his head in Dean's shoulder, at the attention he was getting.

"This is the hall of fame induction ceremony." Nattie took Keslie's arm, and pulled her ahead of the men, Dean at once slowed his steps to almost a crawl, and let the two women get ahead of him. "It's one of the big events of the years, where we get to honour the legends of this business, I'm Nattie by the way, just in case you're not a fan of wrestling, oh look there's Nikki and Brie, you must come and meet them." Nattie dragged Keslie, who was looking over her shoulder at her little boy in Dean's arms, towards the other women. "Hey Nikki, Brie, I want you to meet, sorry, I just realised, I don't know your name." She looked expectantly at Keslie, who was suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed by everything that was happening; she had in no way been prepared for this.

"I'm Keslie Tranmer, I guess Vince, or Stephanie, must have invited my Da-li, my son and myself, but I had no idea till we actually got here, so are you wrestlers, or do you do something else?" Keslie was actually feeling a bit sick, what if Roman was here, what if he called her names in front of everyone.

Hanging back, Dean, Seth and TJ, watched as Nattie dragged Keslie off to meet people, TJ hid a smile, his wife was just trying to be nice, but she hadn't even gotten the woman's name yet, and knew nothing about her, just that she had a cute little boy, and knew two of the three Shield members. Before he could say anything though, someone else bore down on them, deftly taking Robert from Dean, and hugging him tight in his arms.

"Hey little man, there you are." Roman said with a smile, as he took the little boy from Dean, smiling as Robert hugged him back. Roman looked around to see if he could spot the boys Momma, but did not see anyone he didn't recognise, apart from a woman in a blue dress, with her back to him, hanging out with Nattie and the Bella twins.

"Roman." Robert's smile, could have lit up the entire arena with its intensity; it was obvious to everyone that the little boy was delighted to see the man, and adored him. "Mommy wouldn't let me wear my Shield shirt, she said I had to dress up."

Roman smiled a little conspiratorially. "Mine made me too." He looked down into the eyes of the little boy, and felt a wave of love wash over him. "You want to meet my Mom and Dad?"

Robert nodded his eyes wide, Da-li had told his that Roman's Daddy, and Uncle used to be wrestlers, and had shown him pictures, but a scary as the two men were he knew he would be safe with his hero. Seth, Dean and TJ, watched as Roman walked towards his family the little boy in his arms. "You know." TJ said watching them go. "That kid could be Roman's, they look a lot alike."

"You don't say." Seth mumbled, watching as the introduction between grandson, and grandparents took place.

"Hey Mom, Dad, this is my little buddy Robert." Roman was smiling, as he looked at his parents.

"Robert how nice to." The words died on his Mom's lips, as she stared at the little boy, who was looking at her and her, husband with wide eyes. "He could be you as a little boy, well almost." She was gazing at the boy in shock and then recovered herself. "Robert, it's so nice to meet you at last, Roman's told us about you."

"Nice tu meet you too." Robert remembered his manners, as he looked at his hero's parents, his Daddy didn't look so scary, and his Mommy seemed nice.

Roman realised his Dad was looking over his shoulder, at something, or someone behind him, and glanced back to see what he was looking at, the woman in the blue dress was facing, them her hand at her mouth, and suddenly he got a flash of recognition, Keslie. She looked beautiful standing there, it was like no one else existed, suddenly he was transported back seven years, could he put right the mistakes he had made? Robert turned to see what his hero was looking at, and saw his Mommy, at once he smiled and waved to her. "Mommy I found Roman." He looked proud of himself, as he said it.

Looking past Keslie, Roman could not see anyone he did not recognise, and then as she began to walk over, he realised Robert was Keslie's son. Trying to smile as she walked, Keslie felt sick, she had not expected to have to deal with this today, and not with all his family here. Jey and Jimmy along with their Father, were standing behind Roman's parents.

"So I see baby, but now we better go and see if we can find Da-li." She held out her arms for her little boy, wanting him in her arms, she could see them all looking from her, to Roman, to her son, soon they would realise who her baby was; and she wanted to get them both away from all this, she couldn't do this, not now, not here. "I'd like my son please Mr Reigns."

Roman looked down at Roberts face, and suddenly he knew, he knew it as surely as if she had said it to him this was his son, his son and hers. He felt a wave of shame wash over himself, he had been a bastard to her, all because of what Stewart had said, and she'd been carrying his child. "Hello Kes." He didn't know what to say to her, he was feeling so much right now, so many emotions. He clung to Robert, like he was some kind of life line, while the little boy was looking from his Mommy to his hero, wondering what was going on, Mommy didn't watch wrestling, and she hadn't met Roman when he did, so how did she know who he was?

"Keslie, it's been so long how are you?" His Mom was looking at her.

"I'm good, but I really have to go, please can I have my son." Keslie wanted away from all these people, in the worst possible way.

Roman looked at Keslie, and saw Dean and Seth walking over, without a word he handed the little boy to Dean and took her arm. "We need to talk." Just four words, but they filled her with dread.

Trying to pull her arm away, Keslie glared at Roman. "We have nothing to say to each other Mr Reigns, Dean I'd like my son please." All she wanted to do, was get as far away from Roman as possible.

Everyone close by was looking at them, and Robert looked troubled, wondering why his Mommy, and his hero were acting like this. Roman's parents were looking from Robert to Roman and then Keslie. She could see they were working it out; she wrenched her arm away from Roman, and walked over to Dean holding out her arms to her son. Not sure what was going on, he held out his arms to his Mom and Dean reluctantly handed him over. Once her son was safe in her arms, Keslie turned to leave, however Roman reached out to her, stopping her again.

"Kes please." Roman was looking longingly at Robert. "Talk to me." He didn't want to cause a scene here, but she was taking his son away, his son, how was he going to explain all this to his parents, that they had a grandson, his son, his Mother was going to clip him around the ear, or the back of the head, when she found out what had gone on.

"The time to talk to me, was seven years ago." Keslie replied coldly. "We have nothing to say to each other now." She was not prepared for Roman to take Robert from her, and hand him back to Dean; before she had time to utter a sound, he scooped her up, threw her over his shoulder and began carrying her out of the room. Keslie was furious, she didn't want to cause anymore of a scene than they already were, so she satisfied herself with hitting and kicking him, where she could reach.

Dean, Seth and Roman's family watched Roman carrying the young woman away, while Robert looked on with wide eyes, wondering what was going on? Dean hugged him, and looked over at everyone else, wondering when it was all going to hit the fan. Roman's Mom and Dad had obviously put it all together, and were looking at Robert, obviously wanting to hold the little boy, but hesitant to do anything, without knowing what was going on.

Roman carried Keslie into a side room, closed and locked the door, before putting her down, and looking at her, her face was flushed and she looked furious, suddenly he felt like he was back at school again, that was the expression he had expected to see, when he knocked all her things flying. She tried to brush past him and get to the door, so he grabbed her shoulders stopping her. She stilled at once, at the touch of his hands, on her bare shoulders and looked up at him; his touch could still warm her heart, and affect her body, but she had to ignore that, and remember that he did not trust her with his heart, that he would rather listen to lies, than come and talk to her.

"Roman let me go, it's too late for us." Keslie stood there looking at him, and he searched her face for a hint of the girl he had known.

"He's my son Kes, please why didn't you tell me, I've missed out on six years with him." Roman tightened his grip, as he felt her try to pull away. "I had a right to know about my boy."

"He's not yours." Keslie almost growled the words at him. "Get that straight right now, he's my son, not yours, all you were was a sperm donor." Her eyes were hard, even if they held a hint of sadness. "As for why I didn't tell you at the time, how was I supposed to tell you Ro, you wouldn't even look at me, let alone talk to me, you would rather believe your friend's lies, than the woman who gave you her virginity, and loved you. Do you have any idea what it was like for me? Everyone calling me a slut and a whore, and the only reason I could come up with, was that I slept with you, I thought you told them all about what happened between us, and that's what you thought of me." She reached up to grasp his hands and tried to move them, but he held on, looking down at her, the guilt eating at him, and his heart breaking all over again, this time for what she had gone through. "What do you think it was like for me with a child growing in my belly when my parents found out?" She was tugging at his hands now, not about to tell him that his fingers were digging into her flesh, and were probably going to leave bruises. "They kicked me out, I had nothing but the clothes on my back, and the cash I had managed to squirrel away, they told me not to come back, until I had dealt with my sin, and then I could come home, once I had repented." Keslie did not realise there were tears in her eyes, as she looked up at him. "They expected me to get rid of my baby, like he was so much garbage, of course that would have been wrong too, another sin for them to torture me with."

"You could have gone to my family, they would have helped you, even if I was being a jerk they would have looked after you." Roman hated seeing her hurting like this, and he knew with sudden clarity, that some part of him had never stopped loving her.

"Of course they would have, with you denying the baby, and calling me every name under the sun, and you would have Ro, we both know you would have, I'd have had to see you every day, till you went off to college, knowing that you hated me, and even then, when the paternity test proved he had your DNA, you would still have treated me like shit." The tears were falling from both their eyes. Keslie brushed hers away, mindful of her make-up, and looked up at him. "I would have done whatever I had to, to make sure he was safe, that my baby boy had a good life, I reached out to Da-li, and I was lucky, he took me in, gave me a home and a family. He loves me, and he loves Robert, so just walk away Roman, that little boy is nothing to you, just like his Mother was nothing to you all those years ago. Go live your life, and don't give us another mind, I guess telling a woman you love her is a good way to get her to open her legs, especially when she is starved of it."

"I did love you, I do love you, I never stopped Kes, no one else ever measured up to you." He looked down at her, and she saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. "Why did you tell him his Dad was dead?"

Keslie wanted to brush those tears away, and melt into his arms, instead she hardened her heart, she could not let him back into her life, could not risk that he would hurt her son. "The man who made that little boy with love is dead Roman, you killed him, by believing the lies you were told, you Mr Reigns will never be more to him, than his favourite wrestler, and hopefully in time that will change, he'll idolise someone else, and you will be forgotten, don't even think about telling him he shares your DNA, if you dare to even hint at it, you will never see him again, are we clear?"

Roman dropped his hands, and almost winced, as he saw the white marks, where his fingers had dug into her flesh. "Keslie please." He looked pleadingly at her. "Maybe I deserve this, but what about my Mom and Dad, they're his grandparents, are you going to punish them for my mistakes?"

For a moment Keslie felt a hint of anger at him, using his family to get to her, but then she realised he was right, his Mom and Dad had always been nice to her, since he started bringing her home. "You don't play fair." She absently rubbed at her shoulders, where his fingers had dug in. He gave her a half smile, he was fighting for his son here, did she realy expect him to play fair? He ran his hands over her shoulders, trying to ease the hurt he had caused. "I don't want you hurting my baby like you did me Roman, I don't want you in my life and I don't want you in his, but your Mom and Dad, this is hard, if they are in then you are." She sighed. "Right now, I wish Da-li had never made that deal with Vince." Roman was considering another problem right now, touching Keslie was having an effect on him, one he had not anticipated.

"I'm just asking for a chance here Keslie, let me be in his life, and let me be in yours, we lost so much time because I was too stupid to talk to you, I don't want to lose any more." Right now he wanted to dip his head, kiss her lips, to see if she still tasted as good as she used to, see if she still fit in his arms, as if she was made to be there.

"Let me think about it, I'll let you keep seeing him as his friend, but you're not his Daddy Roman, sooner or later you'll meet someone you want to spend your life with, and she may not want my son as part of the deal, I don't want him hurt when you walk away from us, to get on with your life." Keslie wanted to cry, after all she had been through, how could she still love him, maybe it was because he had been the only one, she had ever loved, she couldn't let him know that though, he would only use it against her, and push her to let him be in Roberts life.

Looking down at her sadly, Roman realised she didn't feel the same way about him as he did about her. Maybe though, if he could stay in her life, keep seeing Robert, he could get her to fall in love with him once more. "I'll be his friend." He said softly, and moved his hands which had been caressing her shoulders unconsciously all this time; he stepped aside, so she could reach the door if she wanted to. "Can I see you later, to work out how we're going to do this?"

She looked at him, knowing that they didn't have the time now. "Okay." It was one word, but it was something, and he watched as she unlocked the door before she stepped out.

He followed behind her, as she walked towards his family and friends, taking her little boy from Dean, and after exchanging a few words with them, she turned and walked away, Robert looking back over her shoulder at them, and smiling at him.

"Roman." His Mother's voice told him he had a lot of explaining to do, and he sighed, he was not looking forward to it at all, but at least he had gotten some concessions from Keslie. He looked at Dean and Seth, suddenly feeling as if they had been a lot more aware of what was going on than he had, looked like he wasn't the only one who had some explaining to do. It was going to be a very long evening, one way and another he decided.

* * *

 _ **So Dean has stirred the pot and is trying to hit the bottle, but he has gotten the two of them together in the same place, and now Roman's family know about Robert, but they're not blurting things out just yet. Roman knows he is in trouble and Keslie knows it's only a matter of time till everything comes out. She doesn't trust Roman with either her heart of Roberts though so he has his work cut out for him.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay so I finished another chapter hope you are going to enjoy this one. Thank you all so much for reading and especially to Skovko, Ashes2Dust18, Lisee, Wrestlechic1, squawswarpath, Ctinaisfashion, and calwitch for the reviews for the last chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Lisee sorry I made you cry but very pleased I got such a strong reaction from you. Questions will be asked and answered.**_

* * *

 **Chapter seven**

 **Stolen glances**

All through the ceremony, Roman and Keslie kept stealing glances at each other, hurriedly looking away before the other could catch them. Robert kept his hand firmly in his Mommy's, as they sat there watching the ceremony. Jared on the other hand, did now miss the fact, that his granddaughter seemed distracted; she was taking peeks at one of the wrestlers. Roman the man that seemed to care so much about Robert, and one of his personal favourites, along with the rest of the Shield. This could be a good thing he thought, as he noticed that the other man, seemed to be sneaking peaks at her too.

For Keslie the ceremony seemed to drag on, she wanted to get out of here, and get herself and Robert back to the hotel, she couldn't seem to keep her eyes off Roman though, she found her gaze almost constantly going to him, only to look away, when she thought he might look up and catch her. He looked good, even better than he had back at school, it would be so easy to lose her heart to him all over again, but she couldn't risk Robert's heart along with her own. Right now Roman might be his hero, but as she told the man, little boys forget about yesterday's hero, and get new ones along the way. Roman might like the idea of being a Father, but when a pretty face came along he liked more, he would probably be long gone, leaving her to pick up the pieces, of her son's shattered heart, if the man believed someone else's lies, without even hearing her out, he would not think twice about moving on from them, when he was ready. At least that was the way Keslie saw it, where her son was concerned, she was a momma bear, and nothing, and no one would hurt him if she could do anything about it. In her mind, it was only a matter of time, before Roman got fed up playing friend to her son and bailed, if Robert knew the man was his Father, it would hurt him even more.

Coming here tonight, might have been one of the best things he had done in recent years, Jared thought to himself, as he watched Keslie and Roman sneak peeks at each other. It was already obvious that Robert idolised the other man, and Roman seemed to have a real connection with his grandson. Perhaps the two adults would get together; Keslie had not had a man in her life, apart from him and Robert, since she came into his life. She had never told him how she came to be pregnant, he heard her crying at nights though, and realised she had loved the man who Fathered her child. It wasn't that men hadn't been interested in her, they had, but Keslie had knocked everyone of them back, now though, she was sneaking peeks at Roman, like a school girl, and since he already liked the man, Jared resolved to try and set the two of them up together, not realising, he had to allies in that goal.

Sitting near Roman and his family, Seth and Dean could see exactly what was going on with their two friends, and they did count Keslie as a friend, either of them might have been tempted to make a move on her, if not for Roman. It was obvious to everyone, except maybe Roman and Keslie, that they were still interested in each other. The two men and Jared, were not the only ones watching the pair, so were Roman's family, his Mom especially wanted answers, ones which she had not had yet, despite Dean's assurances, that they would tell her what was going on. She intended to sit down, and have a long talk with the three men later in the evening; they all had some talking to do, she was sure that the little boy, Keslie's little boy, was her grandson.

Finally the evening was over, and Keslie stood up, lifting Robert into her arms, he was looking tired, and everything else notwithstanding, she wanted to get him back to the hotel, get him something to eat, and tuck him into bed. Then she would have a nice long hot bath, try and relax, and figure out, just what the deal she had made with Roman, was going to entail.

"I'm heading back to the hotel Da-li, Robert needs his bed." Keslie reached up to kiss her grandfathers cheek.

Jared could see Roman trying to get away from the people he was with, and head over in their direction. "I think Roman's trying to get over here, maybe he wants to spend a bit of time with Robert."

"Roman?" The little boy said sleepily, his eyes searching for his hero. While Jared wondered just what the look on Keslie's face meant. It was part sadness, and part determination, with maybe a hint of longing thrown in there. What was the deal, with her interest in Roman Reigns?

Looking over at Keslie, Jared and Robert, Roman could see she was about to make a run for it, and he knew he had to stop her. The problem was, his family were not about to let him get over there. His Mom had her hand on his arm, and his Dad was blocking Dean and Seth, from running interference for him. He knew the look on his Mom's face, one that said she wanted answers, or there would be trouble; the back of his head was already hurting, where he knew she was going to smack him, when she found out, what had happened seven years ago. In the end, all Roman could do, was stand there surrounded by his family, as Keslie headed for the door, Robert tucked into her arms. His eyes were locked on the little boy, as he watched his son being taken away, at least she had said, he could still keep seeing the little man, right now though, he just had to hope he could get away unscathed, from the talk he was going to have to have with his parents.

"Please not here, I don't want everyone else to hear what I have to tell you." He looked pleadingly at his Mom and Dad, Keslie would probably kill him, if it got out that he was Roberts Father, plus there would go any hope he had of ever seeing the little man again, unless he was willing to drag her through the courts.

"All right." His Mom looked at Dean and Seth. "Don't you two think about going anywhere, you have some explaining to do too."

Dean and Seth looked at each other; they just hoped, that Roman was going to forgive them, for not telling him about Robert as soon as they found out. Just as they were all getting set to head out, Roman's phone beeped with a notification, pulling out his phone, he saw a text from Jared, he opened it quickly, as they all headed for the exit. The text was a number and a name, 'Marriot hotel', he wondered why Jared would send him that, before realising it was a hotel room number. Pocketing his phone again, he wondered if the other man wanted to talk to him about something later. That was if he made it to later, once his parents got through with him.

Getting into a car with Dean, Seth and the twins, he sighed and looked at the four of them. "I have a son." The words came out without him thinking about it, and the twins mirrored the shock, which he had felt when he realised just who Robert was to him.

"A son?" Jey and Jimmy spoke almost in stereo, while Dean and Seth were by contrast, strangely quiet.

"You knew?" Roman looked at the two men, whom he now considered his best friends.

Dean and Seth looked at each other; they had been hoping to head this off a bit. "Yes." Dean wasn't going to lie to his friend, Roman had, had enough of friends telling him lies over the years. "We realised the night we went to confront Keslie about what happened, we wanted to tell you, but she made it very clear; that as far as she was concerned, you were no one to her son, and if we told you, we, let alone you, would never have anything to do with him again." Dean looked at his friend, praying that Roman was going to understand.

"We've been trying to find a way, for you to find out on your own." Seth took up the story. "She was so angry with you to start with; we got her to let us stay in touch with Robert." He was looking at Roman earnestly; they needed him to understand, they had been doing the best they could. "When you got in touch with Robert, we hoped she would come round, but she always made sure she was never around, when you talked to him and his Da-li."

"Who do you think suggested to Stephanie; that she invite them all tonight, or rather that she got Vince to invite them, and suggest they give nanny Candie a couple of days off?" Seth asked earnestly. "Or to make it a surprise for both of them, we knew once you saw Keslie with Robert, you'd know who he was, and you'd know he was yours."

Roman looked from one friend, to another, and back again, he saw the worry and the fear on their faces, maybe he should be mad at them, but he had heard what they had said, and he had spoken to Keslie, she was so adamant; that he was not going to be Roberts Father. The twins were kind of in shock right now; knowing that Roman had a child, that little boy he had been talking to, was in fact his son.

"I get it." It was what they had hoped he might say, yet feared he wouldn't, not after how Stewart had manipulated him. "I wish I didn't, I wish I could yell at you for not telling me, but after what she said to me earlier, I realise if you had told me, I'd have lost him." Roman looked at the twins. "Keslie was pregnant with my son before she left, that's why she left; her parents kicked her out when they found out. I really screwed everything up, by accepting what Stewart said, and not talking to her about it."

The five of them sat there, all of them lost in thought, Jey and Jimmy, shocked at the further revelations, of what had happened seven years ago. Seth and Dean, were thankful that Roman had not stopped the car, and kicked both their asses, for keeping it from him. Roman was in a state of shock really, he had just found out he was a Father, but that Keslie wanted no part of him, and didn't want him in her son's life, as anymore than a wrestler. Now he had to face his Mother and Father, with the news that not only were they grandparents, but that Keslie wanted nothing to do with him, and was only going to tolerate them, if her son did not know who they were. The man he had once thought of as his best friend, had made a mess of all their lives.

The rest of the ride back to the hotel, was made pretty much in silence, everyone had things to think about. Once they got there, the whole group made their way to Roman's parents room, none of them were leaving the others to face this alone, they all had a story to tell, something to say, and they better all face this together, that way, they might make it out relatively unscathed, because Roman's Mom was going to be like a force of nature, when she found out what was going on, and what had happened seven years ago.

Dragging his feet, like a little boy who was going to be in trouble, Roman made his way to his parent's room, and knocked on the door, when it opened, he looked at the other four; then reluctantly led the way inside.

When she got back to her room with Robert, Keslie ordered him something to eat, and fed the sleepy little boy, who was telling her, how he hoped he could see Roman tomorrow. She sighed, knowing one way or another, the man who had played a part in his coming into the world, was going to be in her son's life, at least for now. Once they had both had something to eat, she got him into a nice warm bath. He was almost asleep, by the time she had gotten him dried, and into his pyjamas. Tucking him into his bed, she kissed his head, and began to read to him, from the current book they were reading together. She had read less than a page, before he was asleep. Setting the book aside, she kissed his head again, and turning off the light, she heading for the bathroom, for a soak of her own, something she felt she needed right now. It seemed like things were spiralling out of control, and had been, ever since Da-li had agreed to work with the WWE.

Once she was done with her bath, she pulled on her nightgown, and a robe and sat on her bed, watching some TV, until someone knocked on her door, wondering what was going on, she walked over and opened it, and for the first time in seven years, apart from earlier tonight, came face to face with Roman Reigns. They looked at each other, and before she could stop him, he pushed his way into the room, making her step back, as he turned and shut the door.

The back of Roman's head was hurting, he had been smacked several times by his Mom, to say she was mad at him was an understatement, she might be a good bit shorter than him, but she still packed quite a punch, or rather a smack. The whole sorry story had come tumbling out, when his parents sat the five of them down. He wasn't the only one who got a smack though, so did Jey and Jimmy. If things hadn't been so serious, it would have been funny, seeing his Mom smack Dean on the back of his head, as it was, it wasn't a laughing matter. Even Seth had got a smack, for his part, in keeping things from them. Finally thought, when she had calmed down enough to ask about her grandson.

That was when Roman had to tell her, that Keslie did not want him in her son's life, and would not be telling Robert that he was his Father. Both his parents were unhappy, when they heard that Keslie was refusing to allow them to be acknowledged, as the boy's grandparents. There were tears and anger, she was furious at three of them, for the way they had treated Keslie seven years ago, so was his Dad, still in the end they managed to talk it all out. For now, they would just have to take what Keslie was willing to offer. Of course there had been talk of court cases, and demands for Roman's parental rights, but after the way he had already treated her, he didn't want to put her through that. Besides which, if Keslie were feeling really vindictive, she could drag his name thought the mud, by going to the dirt sheets, and telling them her story, by the time she was done with that, no one was going to think much of him. Finally it was decided, that he would keep on being Roberts friend, just like Seth and Dean would, and hope that if he got to be around Keslie a bit, she would finally, let him be a proper part of the little boys life, if not, then there was always the legal route. Once he finally got out of the room, after he had gotten a hug from both his parents, he decided to go and find out what Jared wanted. He wondered, if the other man knew, that he was Roberts Father.

He was shocked when he knocked on the door, and instead of Jared, Keslie opened it. From the look on her face, he wasn't the only one who was shocked, and he stepped through the door blindly, hardly thinking about it, wondering why, Jared had sent him Keslie's room number? He turned and shut the door, wondering if maybe they would actually be able to talk to each other, or if she would kick him out, and send him on his way.

Looking at the man standing in her room, Keslie had to wonder how he had found them, her eyes flicked to the other room, where her son lay sleeping. "What are you doing here?" She finally got out, after they had just looked at each other, for a few seconds.

By way of an answer, Roman took out his phone, and pulled up the text message, which he had got from her Da-li, before handing it over to her. Silently Keslie took the phone from him, and read the simple message, recognising the number at once. She handed the phone back without a word, and walked over to stand by the window, looking out over the city.

"You're grandfather and I have been talking, when I talk to Robert." Roman told her, as he put his phone back into his pocket, before taking a step towards her. Keslie I'm sorry, I should have talked to you back then, I was a fool, and I lost the woman I loved, because I didn't." He reached out to her. "I lost my son, I never even knew about him." She tensed up, as he touched her arm. "I just had to explain to my parents, why they have a six year old grandson, who they may never see, because I was a fool, and listened to someone I thought was my friend, my best friend." He stepped closer to her, and she turned her head to look at him, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Head slaps?" She asked, with a hint of a smile on her face. He nodded, and gave her a smile in answer. "You deserve them, what do you want me to say Roman, that I forgive you for the hell you put me through, well I don't, that I'll tell Robert that you are his Daddy and you can come into our lives, I won't do that either, we can't trust you Roman, you've proved that to me." Her eyes went back to the view, so she didn't have to look at him. "I won't have my son love you, and depend on you, only for you to walk away from him when he needs you."

"Kes you know me better than that." Roman wanted to wrap her in his arms and hold her, somehow take away the hurt she was feeling.

Her head snapped round though, and she looked into his eyes. "No, no I don't know you, I thought I knew a guy who looked like you, who had your face, a guy I loved, but that guy is dead, the man you are killed him, I told the truth about that, the man who is the Father of my son is dead, that is if he ever really existed, he died and this, whatever you are, took his place, so no I don't know you and I don't want to know you. You're just a man who my son likes to watch wrestle, a man who for some reason is his hero." She turned from him,fixing her eyes on the view. "Why did my Da-li send you my room number?"

"I don't know." Roman wished she would look at him, and at the same time was glad she wasn't. "I thought it was his room number, thought he wanted to talk to me about something." Roman reached out and turned her gently, so that she was facing him. "Can I see him?" She knew at once that he meant Robert."

"He's sleeping." Her eyes flicked to the other room. and he knew at once, that was where his son was.

"I won't wake him up; please Kes, I just want to see him." Without another word, she led him to the room his son was in, pushing the door open wide, so that the light from her room, outlined his sleeping body. Stepping into the room, Roman looked down at the little boy, who was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling, in an almost hypnotising rhythm. He wanted to pick his son up, and hold him close, to never let him go again. Instead he brushed the little boy's hair from his face, and then bent to press a kiss to his forehead. "Love you baby boy." He whispered, and smiled as Robert moved in his sleep, and smiled slightly. Straightening up he looked back at Keslie, she stood there in the doorway, backlit from the light from the main room, looking like some ethereal beauty. Swallowing, he gave his sons hair one last stroke, before walking away from the bed, and to the woman who stood there watching him.

Walking towards her, he felt a lump in his throat; he had lost so much, when he allowed Stewart to trick him. He didn't even think about it, he just wrapped his arms around her, when he got to her, and tilted her head up, kissing her lips before she even knew what he was going to do. It was like he had gone back seven years in time, she felt the same in his arms; her lips tasted the same. Holding her against him, he kept the kiss gentle and light, all the old feelings coming back full force, as for a moment or two she kissed him back.

It was like she was getting lost in him, the way she always had, the way she probably always would, Roman's kisses could make her forget everything, they always had. No one had kissed her like this in seven years, not since he last held her and kissed her. She melted into his arms, and it felt so right, as they kissed she felt her robe loosen, and then she was being backed up, into her room from her son's, somewhere along the way her robe was lost, and she was only in her night gown, her legs hit the side of her bed, and she snapped out of it, pushing him away from her, and gasping as she looked up at him. She could see the lust and desire in his eyes, and something else that might just be love. "Roman, no." She dodged his lips, and felt them on her cheek.

Looking down at her, Roman knew he still wanted her, and he was pretty sure, she wanted him too. She was wearing a simple white night gown, long and demure, the sort of thing the damsel would wear, in an old black and white movie, right before the monster attacked her. "Keslie." Why was she pushing him away, they both wanted this.

"No; this is not going to happen." Keslie put her hands on his chest, trying to push him away from her. "What, you think you are going to flash me a smile, kiss me, and I'm just going to fall into bed with you?" He let her push him back slightly. "It's not going to happen Roman, I will not sleep with you. I will not be someone you can just fuck if you feel like it, by telling me you love me, I'm not that woman anymore, I'm not going to fall for your tricks." He looked down at her, was that what she thought this was, some sort of trick on his part."I'm not going to allow you to proclaim yourself my son's Father, because you seduced me."

"That's not it at all Keslie, I, I still have feelings for you, that never stopped, not even back when I thought you slept with Stewart, I never stopped loving you." Roman was shocked when her fists rained down on his chest, and took at step back, at the look of hurt on her face.

"Don't you say that to me, you don't get to tell me you love me, or that you care about me." Keslie was trying not to cry, as he grabbed her wrists gently in his hands, stopping her blows.

"Does your grandfather know I'm Robert's Father?" Roman was looking down at her, he just wanted to hold her right now.

She shook her head no, fighting the tears that threatened to flow out of her eyes, she wouldn't let him see her cry, she had shed enough tears over him. Pulling her wrists from his grasp, and slipping past him, she grabbed her robe, pulling it back on, and belting it tightly. "Please just go Roman, I need you to leave."

"Will you at least think about telling him the truth?" She wasn't sure if Roman meant her Da-li, or as was more likely her son. "My parents want to get to know their grandson, doesn't Robert have the right to know who they are, who I am?"

"You can be his hero, his friend, prove to me you deserve more Roman." Her voice was low and sad, she wanted his arms around her, wanted the comfort he could give her just by holding her, wanted to feel loved again, but the hurt was too raw, for her to give in and risk it, at the back of her mind was the thought that he could walk away as easily as he had before, ignore her and ignore her son, she could take him hurting her, but not Robert. "Please just go Roman, leave me be."

He walked over to her, and she flinched back, as he reached for her, instead of trying for her lips, he just kissed her cheek. "Can Dean, Seth and I hang out with him tomorrow Kes, please?"

Not trusting herself to speak, she just nodded her head, and then watched as he walked out of the door, once he was gone, she locked it and then fell onto her bed, sobbing softly, so as not to wake Robert. While outside the room, Roman took out his phone, and sent a text to Jared, he needed to know why the other man had sent him Keslie's room number, and what the other man knew, or at least suspected.

* * *

 _ **So Jared is now playing matchmaker along with Dean and Seth, but he doesn't know that Roman is the baby Daddy. Momma and Poppa Reigns now know that they have a grandson, and just what happened seven years ago and Momma Reigns does head slaps a la Gibbs (sorry if you don't get the NCIS reference). There will be more drama to come.**_

* * *

 _ **So what did you think please take the time to leave me a review and let me know, the feedback you give me is appreciated and a review is the only way you can give me your thoughts, so thank you in advance.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Lisee Yes the legal route would be very messy for everyone concerned in any way with it. Yes Jared was trying to set them up and he is not finished yet, he wants Keslie to be happy. I guess you will just have to read on to see what is going to happen as far as them talking is concerned. Thank you for the review.**_

* * *

 **Chapter eight**

 **Getting ready for a date**

Staring moodily at his plate of breakfast, Roman wondered if he had stepped into the twilight zone, he was a Father who was not acknowledged as such, he had to make do with being friends with his son. Then the man, who would probably kick his ass from one end of the room to the other, if he knew what he had done, despite the other man was the same age as his Father, seemed to want to be friends with him, and have him in his granddaughter and grandson's lives. He didn't know why Keslie hadn't told her Da-li, as she called him, what he did seven years ago, yet she had obviously kept silent about it. He just didn't understand, if someone had hurt him, as much as he had hurt her, he'd want them to pay for it. Yet even knowing that he was talking to Jared, she had not told the man who he was to Robert. Instead, she just left him in the dark about it all. His parents were now pushing for him to have a relationship with the boy, which was more than friends. While Jared had admitted, he thought that Roman liked Keslie, and Keslie liked Roman, which was why he had texted him her room number, apparently he had caught them sneaking peaks at each other at the hall of fame ceremony. Roman knew he had been looking at Keslie, all through the evening, he just did not realise, that she had been looking at him too. It was all so damn messed up. He wanted his son damn it, and he wanted Keslie too, but thanks to Stewart, he had messed it all up. There were times, when he wanted to go and get the twins, head home and beat the crap out of the guy, but then, he had to accept his own portion of the blame, he could have talked to Keslie, even confronted her, about what was supposed to have happened, and the truth would have come out. Yes she would have been mad at him, but they would have been able to work it out surely?

"Roman." His heart surged, as he heard the voice of the little boy he loved so much, and looked up, pasting a smile on his face. Robert was holding hands with Keslie and Jared, one of the adults on either side of him, a Wrestlemania full access pass hanging around his neck, and his new Shield T-shirt, being worn proudly by the little boy.

Standing up, he held his arms out to the little boy, and Robert dropped the hands he was holding, running to his hero to be swept up in a pair of strong arms, and hugged tight to Roman's chest. His eyes met Keslie's, as he cuddled his baby boy, doing only what was appropriate, for a very good friend of the family.

Robert was babbling happily to him, about everything they were going to do today, and he had to smile, the little boy, his little boy seemed so happy about it. He watched as Keslie and Jared walked over to the buffet table, filling their plates, before they walked back towards him. For a moment Roman worried that Keslie would want to take Robert, to sit at another table, but Jared sat down, so she had no choice but to do the same.

"Come on Robert, let Roman go and eat some breakfast." She said gently, as she placed her son's plate on the table next to Roman, making the big man smile, as he sat down, and reluctantly placed his son on the seat next to him. "You have a big day ahead, and you need to eat."

Reaching for his plate, Robert looked up at Roman. "Mommy says we are going to get to see lots of the wrestlers today, they won't get mad at me because I'm part of the Shield, will they?"

Jared and Roman smiled at his innocent question, while Keslie just looked down at her plate.

"They wouldn't dare little man, they'll be nice to you, they know if they aren't, the rest of the Shield will be after them, and they don't want that." He almost melted at the happy smile Robert gave him, how could he possibly love this little boy anymore than he already did? This was his son, he had felt the connection right from the start, and he would do whatever he had to, to be a part of his life.

The obviously weighty issues, of what would happen if the other wrestlers found out, that he was the fourth member of the Shield dealt with, Robert began to eat. Anyone watching the pair of them would see that Father and son, ate the same way, like a pair of starving wolves, since Roman had suddenly gotten his appetite back again. Looking over at the pair of them, Keslie could not keep the smile off her lips, though it hurt her, seeing Roman again after all this time, and having to sit at a table with him was hard, it was good seeing her son so happy. Looking up, Roman caught her eyes, and he smiled at her, shocked to receive an answering one from her. Jared watched the interaction between the two of them, there was obviously something there, a spark between them, and if Roman might make his granddaughter happy, he was all for that.

"Roman." Everyone at the table looked at the man, as he began to speak. "I was wondering, are you doing anything tonight?"

Roman shook his head no; normally he would hang out in the bar with the other wrestlers, and have a few beers, before heading off to bed. "Not really got anything planned." He replied, wondering where this was leading.

Jared smiled and looked over at his granddaughter. "Well in that case, how would you like to take Keslie out to dinner, my treat?" He held up his hand, to forestall both of them from arguing with him. "Indulge an old man Roman, I can look after Robert for the evening Keslie, its high time you went out with a handsome young man, and moved on from Roberts Father."

Seeing Keslie open her mouth, probably to argue with him, she wouldn't blurt out that he was the Father that was for sure, Roman beat her to the punch. "I know better than to argue with my elders, my parents raised me right." He did not miss the look on Keslie's face as he said that. "I'll be happy to take Keslie out, but you don't need to pay Jared."

Robert was looking from the man he idolised, to the Mother he loved more than anyone in the whole world, his mommy and Roman, if they were going on a date, did that mean Roman would be his Daddy now? In his six year old mind, that was the way it worked, his friends mommy's and daddy's were together, so if his mommy and Roman were together, that would make Roman his daddy, he'd like that. Her son's big bright smile, tugged at Keslie's heart strings, and the denial died on her lips; that didn't mean that she was going to go down without a fight however, that was until she saw two identical pleading gazes directed at her, facial expressions identical, as their eyes begged her to say yes.

"You'll be a good boy for Da-li Robert?" It wasn't what she meant to say, but those expressions had gotten to her.

Robert nodded excitedly, he really wanted Roman as his daddy, so he'd do whatever his mommy wanted, if that was going to happen. Jared looked pleased with himself, and Roman had a big smile on his face, Robert was almost bouncing in his seat, as he ate, Keslie was the only one at the table, who was not happy. Roman did try to engage her in conversation, but for the most part she was quiet, speaking only in response to a direct question, even then keeping her answers short, and for the most part, it was left to Roman, Jared, and even Robert, to converse with each other.

She had never been so glad to get a meal over with; Keslie thought as finally, Roman had to leave, and get to whatever event, he was working for WWE that morning. She could not help watching him, as he walked away though, she thought he looked even better now, than he had seven years ago, time had improved his already good looks, and he was definitely handsome. He was good with Robert too, helping him cut up some of the things on his plate, and joking with him about apple juice, and how much they both hated it. She ran her hand though her hair, pushing it away from her face, sadly she knew, it would be all too easy, to fall in love with him, all over again, not that she had ever really stopped loving him in the first place. Jared noticed that she became more talkative after Roman left, and wondered if maybe, she was nervous about her date with the wrestler tonight, it had been seven years after all, since she had gone on one.

It had been a fun filled day for her son, Keslie thought, as she tucked her little boy into the cot, which had been placed in De-li's room for him. He had seen a lot of the wrestlers, and divas who had cooed over him, during the day. He had told them all he was in the Shield, some of them had given him indulgent looks, as if they had heard it all before, some of them looked at him with interest, and one or two, seemed to look at him, with thoughtful eyes.

It was hard seeing Jey and Jimmy, she half expected abuse to flow from their mouths, but apart from the slightly knowing looks she got from them, they kept it professional, except they spent a little more time with Robert than they did the fans before him, making sure his picture with them was just right, making her wonder, it they too, now knew the truth, and by extension, who her little boy's Father was. A few of the wrestlers flirted with her; she simply smiled at them, making it clear she had no interest in them. When they got to the Shield, Robert could not hide his excitement, at seeing his hero, and friends once more. Dean tried to give him a sugary drink, getting told off by Roman, who gave him a juice box instead. Seth asked if he wanted to go to the gym with them, making her son very excited, but pulling groans from Roman and Dean, making her think something else was going on, some inside joke they were not privy too. He had certainly had a fun day, Roman and Seth had given him a tag team belt, and he had not taken if off since he got it, well apart from when he had his bath, he had even insisted on wearing it to bed.

Now though, it was time for her to go on her date with Roman, and she was surprised to find how nervous she was, it was a long time since she had done anything like this, well the last time had been with Roman too, they went to a little dinner, and acted like a couple of typical teenagers. She checked her make up in the mirror; and then smoothed her dress down, a simple little black dress, but it looked okay.

Jared watched his granddaughter, as she fussed with her appearance; it was good to see her like that. She deserved to have a good time with a nice young man, and he liked Roman, he hoped Keslie would too. It was obvious Robert already adored him, and while her little boys apparent love for the man, was not enough for a relationship between the two, it was a good start, since Keslie would never consider someone Robert did not like. He smiled at her, as he sat in one of the room's chairs and watched her.

"What?" She asked, looking over at him.

"It's good to see you getting ready to go out on a date, something I've not seen before." He smiled at her. "I like Roman, he's a nice guy, and I know that its not the reason for getting involved with him, but Robert really likes him."

Keslie looked at the man who had taken her in. "It's not." She agreed. "He's a little boy Da-li, he could wake up tomorrow, and decide he likes someone else, or Roman could get hurt and be off TV for a while, and Robert could forget all about him. "

Jared stood up, and walked over to her, taking his granddaughters hands in his looking down at her. "I never asked about Robert's Father, I know you were hurting when you came to me, your parents, and whoever it was that fathered our boy, they treated you badly. I always figured when you were ready, you would tell me what happened, but you never seemed to want to talk about it." He searched her face, seeing the hurt still lurking there in her eyes. "It's time to at least dip your toe in the water Keslie, Roman likes you, and he likes Robert, you could have a worst start."

Smiling at her Da-li, knowing that he liked Roman, and not wanting to disillusion him, about the other man, she nodded her head, she'd go out with Roman, get through the night as best as she could, and then hopefully, not have to repeat it. "I'm not looking to get involved with anyone right now Da-li." She told him, hoping her words would not make him sad. "Roman seems like a nice guy." I thought he was once, she reflected, once I thought he was the most wonderful man that I knew, that was till he broke my heart. "I'll go on this date with him, but don't expect anything to come from it, I'm just not ready, to put my heart out there again." Especially with the man who pulled it out, and stomped on it in the first place, she added in the privacy of her own head.

Kissing her Da-li on the cheek, she headed over to the door, as a loud knock sounded on it. Opening it, she took a step back, looking at Roman, he was wearing a light grey suit, with a white shirt and red tie, his hair pulled back into a man bun, and his goatee carefully trimmed. Part of her acknowledged, that he had taken some effort with his appearance; and that he looked really good. Another part was, almost melting at the sight of him, while the other more practical one, warned her no good would ever come to her, from this man.

"Keslie." He leaned in and kissed her cheek, then looked over her shoulder, to see her grandfather had taken his seat again. "Jared how are you this evening?" He smiled as the other man assured him he was fine. "Where's little man?" He had been hoping he would get to see Robert.

"He's in bed sleeping, today wore him out, he is only six Mr Reigns." We're back to that are we, Roman thought, as Keslie answered him. "Shall we go?"

Jared smiled at the young couple in front of him, they looked very good together. "Keslie, I'm sure Roman would like it if you referred to him by his given name." The older man admonished her gently. "And surely he can just peek in at Robert, it's not like he's going to wake him up?"

Stiffening slightly, Keslie nodded at her grandfather. "I guess it couldn't hurt, he's in here, Roman." Was it just her, or did his name sound a little bit harsh on her tongue? She led the way into the bedroom, the big man following after her.

She looked so good Roman thought to himself; and right now his ideal end to the evening would be in her bed, with Keslie wrapped around him, while he was buried deep inside her. Of course practically, he knew that was not going to happen, he knew this date would not even be happening, if she did not want to make her grandfather happy. Still a man could hope and dream, he mused, a man could hope and dream, and being a family, with the woman walking along in front of him, along with his son, was a dream, he wished to very much have come true.

Entering the bedroom, his eyes went at once to the little boy, laying there in the cot. He looked so peaceful, so innocent, and again he felt his anger at Stewart rise, for everything the other man had cost him by his selfish lies, his child his girl, his family. Crouching down beside the bed, he stroked his hand over the little boys head, and smiled, as in his sleep, Robert moved into the caress. Standing there watching that gentle touch, Keslie felt her heart melting, if only she could be sure, that Roman would not hurt the little boy, he was looking at, with such hungry eyes, she might have been tempted in that moment, to acknowledge who they were to each other. Then however, what she called the practical side of her mind, reasserted itself, maybe it was just paranoia on her part, Roman would probably be a good Father, but she wasn't ready to risk her son's heart, on the chance that he would stick around. Roman could be his friend, but he had a very long way to go, before she would ever consider allowing him to be his Daddy.

"Hello baby boy." Roman leaned in, and kissed the top of his son's head. "Daddy loves you little man." He mumbled against his hair, too low even for Keslie to hear. "He's so small Kes, I just want to keep him safe."

"That's my job, protecting him from the things that could hurt him." Her voice was harsh again.

"I won't hurt him Kes." He stood up, and pulled her into his arms looking down at her. "I won't hurt either of you, ever again."

She looked up into his eyes, how she wanted to believe that, she didn't trust him though, she couldn't risk her son's heart, on a man who wanted to play happy families now. Tomorrow he could meet someone, and she and Robert, would be a distant memory. He had hurt her too badly, better everyone continued to think her son's Father was dead, and yet when he looked at her, the way he was now, with so much feeling in his eyes, she could almost believe him, believe in him.

"He loves you Roman, he loves you so much already, he went to bed wearing his belt, if you hurt him." She left the words unsaid, if he hurt her son, no power on Earth would keep him safe.

"Kes I want to take care of you both." Roman looked down into her eyes, he could see she was weakening, her resolve crumbling. "I love him so much already, and I hardly know him."

She pulled away from him, leaning down to run a loving hand over her son's hair, smoothing it into place. "I don't need you to take care of us Ro, I can take care of us."

His hand covered hers on their son's head. "And whose taking care of you Kes, who holds you and loves you, and don't say your Da-li, because we both know that's not what I mean, do you really mean to spend the rest of your life, without someone to hold you at night, to make you cry out his name, to give you more babies if you want them?"

"Don't just don't all right." She could not pull her hand away without disturbing their son, but she looked at him with sad eyes, and he reached out with his free hand, to cup her cheek. "You broke me Ro, you broke me, there's been no one else since you, is that what you want to hear, I'm damaged, because I fell in love with you, and trusted you. I gave you my heart, and you ripped it out of my chest, and trampled on it. All you had to do was talk to me, god knows I tried to talk to you, I tried to tell you about him, but you shook me off, and walked away, and everyone called me a slut and a whore, and you let them." There were tears in her eyes, and without thinking, he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her against him, holding on tight, when she struggled to free herself. "I can't do this Ro, I can't play happy families with you, I'll always be waiting for someone else to come along, that you trust over me, that you believe over me." She didn't even realise that she was clinging to him, and tears were in her eyes.

"Never again Kes." He whispered, as he bent his head, and pressed his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "No one else will make me walk away, not without talking to you first, I swear it to you, on my life, no one will do that to us again."

Standing there in his arms, with his lips on hers, she wanted to believe him, she wanted to believe him so much. She loved him, she knew that, she had never stopped, as much as she had wanted to hate him, she couldn't, he had given her the most precious thing in her life. Feeling her resistance crumble, Roman moved his lips against hers, teasing them open a little with his tongue, and kissed her tenderly and gently. "Give me a chance Kes, if I mess up, if I get it wrong, I promise I'll walk away and none of us will bother you again, well my family anyway, can't speak for Dean and Seth." His words were soft, as he lifted his head and looked down at her. "You don't have to tell him I'm his Father yet, but please can we try at least to be friends?" Friends wouldn't be enough he knew that, but it would be a start.

Letting her go, they both leaned in, to place one last kiss on their sleeping son's head, before leaving his room, and heading back to say goodnight to Jared, before going on their date. They did not notice, but it was not lost on the older man, when they came out of the bedroom, they were holding hands. He smiled to himself, whatever had gone on in that room, was probably a good thing, Roman looked happy, and Keslie had lost a little of that sad air, that always surrounded her, even when she was happy. He smiled as he shook Roman's hand, and kissed Keslie on the cheek before they left, then he sat down, his hand going to his chest. Angina the doctors told him, he was taking pills for it every day, but it didn't seem to be helping. He was going to have to have an operation, and have stents put in, not something he was eager to go through. Maybe he should have told Keslie he thought, as he sat there, listening to the sounds that came in from the night. He didn't want to worry her though, all the same, he had a feeling he was living on borrowed time, he wanted to see Keslie happy and with a good man in her life, before he moved on. He'd call his doctor in the morning, and see about getting the operations scheduled. He has a good feeling about Roman though; maybe the big wrestler, that his grandson idolised, could find a way through the wall, which Keslie had built up around her heart.

* * *

 _ **So Jared has set them up again and Keslie and Roman are going out on a date. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you could take the time to leave me a review it would be appreciated, I do like to know what you think and a review is the way you can do that.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Okay so here is the next chapter, some of you might want to have a tissue handy for this one. As always my thanks to those of you who are reading this story, especially to Skovko, Lisee, Ctinaisfashion, jessica619 and calwitch for reviewing the last chapter for me, and to nolabell66 for the review for chapters four and five.**_

* * *

 _ **Lisee things are moving in the right direction that's all I'm going to say well and that this chapter was written a couple of days ago.**_

* * *

 **Chapter nine**

 **Everything changes**

The date with Roman, had gone a lot better than Keslie had thought it might, they had actually had fun, it was almost as if they had gone back in time, and they were those two kids just finishing high school once more, getting ready to move out into the world. They talked, and actually laughed at points, until they remembered what had happened, and then they both retreated a bit. Roman wanted to ask her about Robert, what he was like as a baby, how old he was when he said his first world, his first tooth, his first steps? Along with all the other first in his life, he had missed them all so far, he didn't want to miss any more, yet he wasn't sure how she would react to that.

The meal was nice, but at the end of the evening, when he walked her back to her room, he couldn't shake the feeling, that they would not be repeating this. As much as he would have liked to think they were reconnecting, he had the feeling she was pulling away again, so when they got to her door, before she could say, or do anything, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her tenderly and thoroughly, before she could stop him. He pulled her closer, moulding her to him, feeling her resistance fade, as his lips melded with hers, and she hesitantly at first, kissed him back, then her arms were around him, and he felt himself getting hard, as they pressed against each other.

As much as she knew this was wrong, Keslie melted into Roman's arms, it had been so long, since she had been held like this, since she felt the kind of love, which he had given her so many years ago. It felt so good, and yet part of her felt it was wrong, she was leading him on, letting him think something was going to happen, when it wasn't. Regretfully, because he was a great kisser, always had been, she began to push him away from her.

"Don't." His lips left hers, and he looked down at her. "Please Kes, don't keep pushing me away, don't keep punishing me like this, I was a fool and I trusted the wrong person, for far too long it turns out." He rested his head against hers. "He was my best friend Kes, had been for as long as I can remember, he was so contrite, and so heartbroken, or at least I thought he was. He came to me with tears in his fucking eyes, and begged me to forgive him, to not let it ruin our friendship. He swore you seduced him, and I, like a fool believed him, I should have known that wasn't you, you wouldn't do that, but I was young and trusting, and I know that's not an excuse." There were tears in his eyes. "I was hurting so much when he told me that, because you were the first girl, I thought liked me, and not him, and it was so easy to believe what he said, because of that, he was the popular one not me. He risked our whole friendship, on the hopes he would get the outcome he wanted, he played me like a master, but all I could see back then, was that he came right to me and confessed." He looked at her, and then knelt down before her, looking up at her face his expression open and honest. "Please Kes, I'll do whatever I have to do, I want to be part of your life again, part of our son's life."

"Get up Ro." Her voice was harsh, but not because she was angry, the tears were falling down her cheeks, tears she sworn never to cry again. He scrambled to his feet once more, and let her cry into his chest, holding her in his arms, as the hurt poured out of her. "Why did you have to come back into my life?" She questioned at last, looking up at him, out of tear reddened eyes. "I thought I was happy, my son and my Da-li were all I needed." He pressed a tender, simple kiss to her lips, before letting her go on. "I thought I was done crying for you, crying about you." She pulled away. "I can't do this again Roman; I can't let you into my heart, only to have it broken again."

"I won't do that to you, I swear I won't." He tried to pull her back to him, but she evaded his grasp. "I won't hurt you, and I won't hurt Robbie." She looked at him in shock, since when had he called her son that. "I love you Kes, I never fucking stopped loving you, every woman I met after you, I compared her to you, maybe that's why I never cared when they broke up with me, because they weren't you."

"Don't, Roman please don't say stuff like that if you don't mean it." She was looking into his face searching it to see if he was telling her the truth or lying to get what he wanted.

He took a step closer again and wrapped her in his strong embrace. "I love you Kes, always have always will, that's why I was such a jerk to you back then, it just hurt too much to think of you with someone else."

"Let me sleep on it, we have the show tomorrow, your big show you Dean and Seth, let's get past that and see where we go after that." She needed to get away from him, so she said what she thought he wanted to hear, pulling her key card out of her purse as she did so. "I can't handle any more feelings and emotions right now, I need some space."

Reluctantly he let her go, and then pulled her right back in for another kiss, before watching as she opened the door, and walked inside without another word. He stood there for a couple more minutes, wondering if he dared to knock, and ask her to let him see Robert again, or if he should just leave her be for now. Finally he walked away, his heart a little lighter, as he thought that maybe, just maybe he would get to be in his son's life. He had almost reached the elevator, to ride down to his own floor, when her voice stopped him and he turned, almost sprinting back to her side when he saw her face, hardly registering that she had come out of her grandfather's room.

Closing the room door firmly behind her, Keslie flicked on the light, her room was next to Da-li's, a connecting door, allowing them to come and go between the two as they wished. Wanting to see Robert, she opened the door and stepped inside, knowing that as late as it was, they would both be in bed. The light from her room allowed her to see well enough, and she carefully made her way to her son's bedside, it was as she stroked her son's hair, that she registered the laboured breathing of her Da-li, and heard his groan of pain.

Snapping on the light, she looked at him in shocked concern, she had never seen him look so old and frail, his face was pale, contorted in pain, and his lips were turning blue. All she could think of was that she needed help, and she flew out of the door, her mind turning to one person. "Roman." She all but yelled, seeing him still in the corridor, just about to press the button for the elevator. In seconds he was back at her side, concern all over his face. "It's Da-li, something's wrong, he's in pain, and his lips are going blue."

Wrapping a hand around her arm, Roman drew her back into the room, one look at Jared, had him reaching for the phone, and he quickly contacted reception, asking for them to call an ambulance, and if possible send up the hotel doctor. He wanted someone to look at Jared now, time could be of the essence here.

"Kes, do you know anything about his recent medical history?" Roman asked, as he saw her holding her Da-li's hand.

She looked at him out of big scared eyes. "He's had some appointments with his doctor over the last few weeks, but he just tells me it's nothing and not to worry about, just him getting older, Ro oh god Ro, I can't lose him, he's all Robert and I have."

Roman looked at her, she was trying to be quiet and not wake her son. "Kes you've got me, I'm not going anywhere, I'm not going to leave you and our son alone, I never would have."

She leaned into him briefly, then he realised Jared was looking at them both. "You." The older man got out, and his expression was almost angry despite the obvious pain.

Looking at each other, Keslie and Roman knew the truth was out there now. "Yes sir, Robert is mine, I swear to you I never knew, if I had." He looked at Keslie. "I would have taken care of him, of them both, I still want to." He looked at the woman who was leaning into him, needing comfort and reassurance. "Kes has every reason to doubt me, but I'll spend the rest of our lives proving myself to her, if I have to."

"Chest hurts, Angina, pills not working, you be good to her," It looked like it was hurting Jared to speak.

Roman reached out, covering the older man's hand with his own. "You're going to be okay Jared, the doctor and an ambulance is on the way, in fact." He paused at the sound of someone knocking at the door. "Looks like help is here now, Kes we need to wake Robert up, so this doesn't frighten him."

She nodded, as he went to let the doctor in, and leaned in kissing her Da-li on the forehead. "I love you Da-li." She told him before going to wake her son, and to try and explain to him, what was going on.

The doctor examined Jared quickly, as Roman explained what they knew, and the doctor gave his opinion, that the man needed an emergency coronary bypass at worst; at best he would need stents placed in the arteries around his heart. He also offered his opinion; that Jared's condition had worsened, from a stable angina, to an unstable one. Either way, the older man needed immediate surgery, if they were to save his life. Roman nodded, and told the doctor that whatever was needed they would do. Before turning his attention to Keslie, as the paramedics arrived, she had Robert in her arms, comforting and reassuring her little boy. Now though she was torn, she did not want to take him to the hospital, but had no one to leave him with.

"I'll phone my parents." Roman said quietly to her. "They'll take care of him; they want to meet him anyway." They both knew there was a lot left unsaid, but now was not the time for that. "I'm coming to the hospital with you, and do you really want to ask Dean and Seth to take him?" The look on her face told him what she thought about that idea; Robert would probably be able to perform the curb stomp and dirty deeds, by the time they got back if he was left with their friends. "Robert buddy, your Mom and I have to go to the hospital with your Da-li, so I'm going to ask my Mom and Dad to look after you, is that okay with you?"

Robert looked first at his Mommy, and then at his hero, he was not sure he wanted to go with someone he didn't really know, since he had only seen Roman's Mommy and Daddy once. He watched Roman pull out his phone and move away. He didn't want his Mommy and Roman to think he was a baby, but he was only six. "It's okay baby." His Mommy held him tight in her arms, making him feel safe, even with what was going on, the strange men putting Da-li on the little trolley, and making sure he was comfortable, before putting some weird tubes up his nose and looping them around his head. "Roman's Mommy and Daddy are really nice you'll like them." He looked at his Mommy, wondering how she knew Roman's parents; maybe she had met them while he was asleep?

"They'll be right here." Roman came back and held out his arms for his son, reluctantly Keslie let him take her baby, and hold him. "It's going to be okay baby boy, my Mom and Dad will take care of you, you can stay here in your rooms, or go to theirs, whatever you want." Keslie could see from the way Roman was looking at their son, all the things he wanted to say, that he hadn't.

"Baby you'll be okay with them, they're." She looked at Roman, she couldn't fight this anymore, something, somewhere, seemed to want her son to know who his Dad was, the way life seemed to be conspiring against her, that much was obvious. "Baby there's something you need to know, Roman's your Daddy, so you'll be with your grandma and grandpa."

Sticking his thumb in his mouth, and looked at his parents. "My Daddy because?" The sleepy little boy was trying to make sense of things in his head if two people were together that made them Mommy and Daddy.

"No baby boy." Roman interrupted quickly wanting him to understand if possible. "I've always been your Daddy, I'll always be your Daddy, nothing will ever change that, you'll always be my little boy." Roman looked at Keslie and mouthed. 'Thank you.'

"Roman, Keslie." His Mom's voice made them both turn around, she was looking worried and then she saw Robert in Roman's arms. "Oh my, does this mean?" She broke off looking from her son; to the woman he had once loved more than anyone else.

Roman looked at Keslie, and freed one hand to gripped her's tightly in his. "Mom, Dad, this is your grandson Robert, could you look after him for us, we need to go to the hospital with Jared."

His Mom held her arms out, and with one look at Keslie, and then his son, Roman handed the little boy over to her. For a moment, Keslie wanted to grab her son from the other woman's arms, and run as fast, and as far as she could from all that was happening. Only Roman holding her hand tight in his, kept her from doing something stupid, she looked up at him, though his eyes were fixed on their son, the love she saw in that gaze almost took her breath away, then he turned that look on her, she felt her legs go weak at that look. His arm was swiftly around her, holding her up, and keeping her close. Robert was a little nervous and unsure, so he sucked on his thumb for comfort, and considered the adults. He'd always wanted a Daddy, like the other boys and girls at school, and just recently, he had wanted Roman to be his Daddy. Now his Mommy and Roman were saying Roman was his Daddy, and that he had another grandpa, and a grandma too, and the lady who was holding him was Roman's Mommy. It was all confusing for a sleepy little boy, who was a little scared by everything that was going on, so he held onto the one thing he felt was the most important.

He pulled his thumb from his mouth and looked at everyone. "Roman Reigns is my Daddy." In spite of the serious situation, everyone smiled at him, and he rested his head on the ladies shoulder, yawning and closing his eyes, before putting his thumb back into his mouth.

"We'll take good care of him Keslie."Roman's Dad looked like he wanted to hold his new grandson too. "Go with your grandfather, Robert will be fine with us."

Keslie nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak just at the moment, she watched the paramedics wheeling her Da-li out of the room. Then walked over and kissed her son's head. "Be good for grandma and grandpa baby." Then with Roman's arm still around her, holding her against him, the pair of them headed after the trolley, making for the elevator and then the hospital.

Sitting in the waiting room, Roman watched as Keslie paced around, he hadn't really given a thought to it being Wrestlemania tomorrow, well today now he supposed, looking at his watch and seeing that it was gone midnight, and getting closer to one am. Jared had been rushed into surgery, after being allowed a few quick words with his granddaughter and that was almost two hours ago. Keslie could not settle, she was too worried and upset; he stood up walking over to her, wrapping his arms around the woman he loved, and holding her against him, a sense of relief washed over him, as she sagged against his frame.

"How come your name is Tranmer now?" Roman asked, a question that he had been curious about for a while, if he had heard the name Clemente he might have put two and two together, before this weekend.

Looking up at him, Keslie gave a weak smile. "You know what my parents are like; when my male parent had his big fight with Da-li, he changed his name. After they found out I was pregnant and kicked me out, when Da-li took me in, I changed my name back to Tranmer, and Robert is."

"Robert Tranmer?" Roman asked wishing it wasn't.

Keslie shook her head. "His name on his birth certificate, is Robert Joseph Reigns, when he was old enough I would have told him about you, I just used Tranmer for him, so there were no questions." She looked up at him, and in spite of everything he smiled, his son had his name, she was going to tell him at some point who his Father was, maybe at some point Robert would have come looking for him, maybe they both would.

He was about to kiss her, as inappropriate as that might have been, however before he could close the distance between their lips, they heard the door open, and she turned to face the man who stood there. He had a sad face, and eyes that looked a little defeated; instinctively Roman knew the news was not good.

"Are you the family of Jared Tranmer?" He asked, and Roman found himself focusing on the scrubs the man was wearing, part of him did not want to answer, as long as he didn't speak, the man couldn't tell them what he was going to say. Still he looked at them, and Keslie nodded dumbly. "Perhaps you should sit down, I'm afraid it's not good news." Roman felt numb, as he sat down, pulling Keslie into the seat beside him. "I'm sorry, we did everything we could, but the damage was greater than anyone realised, I'm afraid he had a heart attack on the table, we tried to restart it, but unfortunately there was nothing we were able to do, to bring him back." He looked at the young woman who looked numb, and the man who was holding her, a look of shock on his face. "I'm very sorry for your loss, if you would like a moment or two with the body, we can have him ready for you in a few minutes."

The man stood there looking at them both, Keslie felt as if she couldn't breathe, he was gone, just like that her Da-li was gone, he was older she knew that. He had seemed invincible though, it seemed impossible that he was gone, she was waiting for them to tell her it was all some sick joke, or to wake from some crazy nightmare. Suddenly it hit her, she and Robert were all alone now, financially they were secure, Da-li had made very sure of that with his will, her Father would not be able to contest it. Emotionally though, they were all on their own, it was just her and her little boy now.

"Yes." Roman took charge, gently stroking her back. "We'd like to see him."

The man nodded and walked to the door. "I'll send someone when he is ready." Then he was gone, as if he had done this hundreds of times before, he probably had.

"I can't do this." Keslie whispered the words. "Roman I can't." He could hear the unshed tears, and the way her voice caught. "What am I going to do Roman, my Da-li is gone, he and Robert were all I had in the way of family, he was the only one who cared about me." He pulled her into his lap, resting his chin on top of her head, as she began to cry.

"You have me Kes, you'll always have me." He pulled her into his chest, and just held her close to him, there was nothing else he could do or say, she was in too much pain, she had lost the only man, who had ever filled a parents real role for her.

They both sat there, her tears soaking his shirt and jacket, while he held her and stroked her back, offering her silent comfort, while they waited.

A few minutes later a nurse came in, and asked them to follow her, she led them into what was probably a recovery room, and there was Da-li, lying on the bed. A white sheet covered him up to his neck, his eyes were closed, and he looked a lot like he was sleeping. Keslie clung to Roman, as they gazed at the man, who had been such an influence in her life for the last seven years. They stood there for a minute or two together just looking at him. Till finally Keslie pulled away, her hand stroked his cooling cheek, then she pressed a tender kiss to his forehead. "Goodbye Da-li." She said, tears choking her. "Thank you for everything, I promise you, I will make you proud of me, I'll take care of your company, and one day it will be Roberts just like you wanted, unless he wants to be a wrestler like his Daddy." She looked over at Roman, and he came to stand beside her. "If he does, well I'll keep it going, till he's ready to take over, when his career is done."

"I'll look after them Jared." Roman said softly. "They won't be alone; I promise they'll have a family." He looked at Keslie, and wrapped his arm around her, as they turned to leave the room, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

Roman took charge after that, there would have to be an autopsy, and the body would have to be moved to the morgue, he helped her with the paper work, and prompted her about funeral arrangements, asking if there was anything already arranged. Da-li had planned his funeral, and she was able to tell them who they needed to contact, and make the necessary arrangements for her Da-li.

When it was all done, he took her back to the hotel, and to her room. She looked so sad, so beaten, a look he remembered all too well, from those last weeks at school, she had been all alone then, he would not let her be alone now. She clung to him like a lost little girl, and he used the spare key card they had obtained, to open her door, closing the connecting door, before leading her to the bed.

"Come on Kes, you need to get some rest." He said softly.

"Don't leave me, please Roman; I don't want to be alone." He nodded, his fingers going to her clothes, carefully undressing first her, and then himself, putting her into the bed, before climbing in with her. He half expected her kisses, and the way she moved against him, he let her for a moment, before pushing her away. "No Keslie, not like this, I'm not going to take advantage of the pain you're in right now." He held her down on the bed looking at her.

"I just want to feel something Ro." She said softly. "Anything but what I'm feeling right now, anything but this dark all consuming pain."

He kissed her forehead. "I won't make love to you Kes, as much as I want to, as much as I've dreamed about it, since we found each other again, I won't take advantage of you." He looked into her eyes. "I will make you feel good though." He spread her legs gently, and positioned himself between them, then dipped his head to taste her. Her fingers reached for his head, as he proceeded to give her what she wanted, and needed right now. Quickly reducing her to a writhing moaning mess on the bed, as he drove her over the edge, in a mind blowing orgasm, that left her gasping and crying out, in the kind of pleasure, she had not felt in seven years. Then ignoring his own aching length, he gathered her into his arms, and kissed her tenderly, till she fell asleep, before he quickly followed her. They would deal with things later in the morning for now though they both needed to sleep.

* * *

 _ **So Da-li died and Keslie turned to Roman, Robert knows who his Daddy is and who his grandparents are but it's all a lot for a little boy to take in, so Roman being his Daddy is the most important thing. I'll be honest Da-li was always going to die, I set it up right at the beginning with not being able to get to the meeting with Vince because of his Doctors appointment.**_

 _ **However please do let me know what you thought of the chapter by leaving me a review even if you hate me for killing off Da-li, they are always much appreciated and the feedback is great to receive.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**So I'm back with the next chapter, I hope you will enjoy this one its a lot lighter than the last one though obviously the loss of Da-li is still there. Thank you to everyone who read the last chapter especially to Lisee, Skovko, Kayla English, jessica619, and Wrestlechic1 for reviewing the last chapter for me and to nolabell66 for the review for chapter six. It really does mean a lot to me that you took the time to review and I do appreciate it.**_

* * *

 _ **Lisee Yes things are heading in the right direction in a way Da-li's death has brought them closer together and they are bonding over it.**_

* * *

 **Chapter ten**

 **Coming to terms with loss**

The bed was warm, comfortable, and something felt good, really good, Roman moaned, and tried to get back into that wonderful dream he was having, then suddenly his eyes snapped open as he realised it was no dream, there was a hand along with someone's mouth on his dick. Fuck, had he picked up some woman last night? Then it all came flooding back to him, Jared dying, Keslie not wanting to be alone, asking him to stay with her, him going down on her; then holding her till she went to sleep, now she woke him up like this. He pushed back the bedding, and watched as she bobbed her head, while her hand stroked the rest of his length.

"Fuck Kes, that's some wake up call." He got out, and she looked up at him, her eyes were still slightly red, the residue of her make up from the night before, was still on her face, she was beautiful though, she still took his breath away. "Come on up here." He smiled, as she let him slide out of her mouth, and slithered up his body, to lie in his arms.

"I figured you took care of me last night." She began, but he pulled her in for a kiss, dominating her mouth, before pushing her over onto her back.

Then he began kissing down her body, worshiping it with his hands and mouth, making her moan and writhe, when he stroked a long finger between her folds, he found she was wet, and ready for him. "I want you Kes."

"Just be gentle Ro it's been a long time." She told him quietly, as he covered her body with his, and began to gently ease inside her.

"Fuck." He hissed. "You're so tight babe." He was careful and gentle, till he was fully inside her; it was almost like she was a virgin all over again. He kept things slow and gentle, as he stretched her tight passage, till he could move comfortably, then he set about taking care of her needs, finding her G-spot, stroking it with each movement, until she came screaming out his name. As tight as she still was, it was too much for him, and he came filling her with his seed bathing her walls with his come.

They lay there, clinging to each other, after they had made love, until at last, he rolled off her and onto his side, taking her with him. Neither of them said a word, not wanting to break whatever spell it was; that had been woven over them. Both knew that when they did move, reality would come crashing down on them. Finally though, his phone rang in his jacket pocket, and he got up walking over to answer it.

"Hey." He paused as the person on the other end spoke. "Yeah, no, look now's not a good time okay; does it matter where I am?" He paused and looked over at her, she was getting out of bed, and despite the fact he had just made love to her, he felt himself getting hard again. He knew that was Keslie's effect on him, always had been once they started dating, she only had to touch him, just a brush of her fingers, and he would start getting hard. "I have to go." He began to walk towards her. "Dean, fucking shut up, and get your mind out of the gutter, I'll talk to you about it later all right." He paused again. "No, I will not tell you that, I'll see you and Seth in a while." He ended the call and watched her; she was picking the robe up from the floor. He dropped his phone on the bed, and pulled the material out of her hands. "You're not going to need that, we're going to shower, and then we'll go to my parent's room, so we can see our son." His eyes dared her to argue with him. "After that, Sunday or not, I guess there are some phone calls that need to be made." He took her hand, pulling her against him.

"Roman?" She could feel the effect, seeing her naked body had on him.

He grinned down at her before kissing her tenderly. "That's what I've always called the Keslie effect, only damn woman on the planet who can do that to me, I should be sated for a while, instead if you're willing, I'm ready to go again?" He knew, he would be only too happy to pin her against the shower tiles, and make love to her once more, but he needed to know; that it was what she wanted too.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, before pulling his head back down, so that this time, she could kiss him. Seven years ago she had not been that bold, but seven years ago, she had been the odd kid, everyone pretty much avoided, that wasn't who she was anymore. She needed this she realised, as he swept her up into his arms, and carried her to the bathroom, she needed him to make her forget everything that had happened last night, and before that too.

Carrying her to the shower, Roman placed her gently inside the cubicle, before joining her, as far as he was concerned, her kiss had given him the green light, and he was more than ready, and willing to make love to her again. After turning the water on, and getting the temperature right, he dropped to his knees in front of her, and proceeded to eat her out. Her moans and whimpers driving him on, until she almost screamed out his name, her fingers tangling in his hair, and tugging on it. She was leaning back against the shower wall, by the time he was done, so scrambling to his feet, he quickly lifted her up; she caught on fast and wrapped her legs around him, as he slid into her. She was still tight, and he eased his way in, for fear of hurting both of them. They'd only made love a few times seven years ago, less times than the fingers on one hand, had she always been this tight, he tried to remember, as her muscles gripped him, like they wanted to keep him there inside her forever. She shivered slightly as her back hit the cold tiles, before her whole world was condensed down to Roman, and what he was doing to her, what he was making her feel. It felt so right, just as it always had with him, how her parents had ever thought this was a sin, she didn't know, because Roman was giving her a glimpse of heaven. It was as if the whole cosmos was exploding, right there behind her eyes, as he made her come again, this time though it wasn't stopping, it went on, and on, and on, till she wondered if you could pass out from pleasure. Roman smiled, that was something else he had forgotten about her, get it right, and one orgasm could trigger another for her, so that she went off like a fire cracker. He tried to ride it out, tried to hold on, but it was no good, her body was practically trying to milk his for his come, and in the end he had to let go, and fill her up with it, sending his seed, deep inside her.

Leaning against her and the wall he looked into her eyes, they were lazy and satisfied, the way he remembered seeing them before, she was still mewling slightly from the intensity of it all, his legs seemed to have turned to jelly for a few moments, and he struggled to keep them both upright, till the feeling passed, and then he regretfully slid out of her, keeping her in his arms as he kissed her, till he felt her legs unwrap from his waist, then he lowered her to the floor, neither of them breaking the kiss.

It wasn't until he began to wash her, that her tears started again, and he just held her in his arms, there was nothing he could say to her, that would make this better, she had lost the rock her world had been built on, and all he could do was try and comfort her with his arms around her, and by letting her cry into his chest.

"I feel so lost, I feel like I'm a boat cut adrift in a storm, I don't have my anchor anymore." She finally confessed, as she looked up at him. "He's gone Roman, my Da-li's gone, I don't know if I'm strong enough to do this on my own."

"You're not on your own Kes." He kissed away her tears. "You have me, and you have our son, you're strong Kes, one of the strongest people I know." He pulled her out of the shower, and wrapped her in a thick fluffy towel. "I know right now it hurts, but it will get better, and in time, you'll look back on the seven years you had with him with joy." He took another towel to wrap around his waist, before grabbing a smaller one, and rubbing her hair dry.

"Please Roman; don't take him away from me." He looked at her, puzzled for a moment, by what she might mean, and then when it hit him, he pulled her into his arms again. Holding her and kissing her.

"I would never do that Kes, you are his Mom, and he loves you so much, he talks about you all the time, you are his world, as much as he hero worships me right now, you my love, are the most important person in his life." His lips found hers for a passionate kiss, and as impossible as it should have been, he felt himself rising to the occasion once more, that wasn't what she needed right now though, and he tried to will it back down. "I want to be a part of our son's life Kes, but that doesn't mean trying to take him away from you, I want the package deal, you and him." He looked down at her, his eyes fixed on hers. "I want what I would have wanted seven years ago, I want you, and I want our son, I want my family." This time she was the one who kissed him.

He helped her dry off, and then get dressed, before dressing himself, and making quick use of the complimentary grooming kit, which the hotel had left in the bathroom, before pulling his still damp hair into a bun, and re-joining her in the main room. She was on the phone, crying a little again, so he wrapped his arms around her from behind, offering her his silent support, as she began to deal with the things, she really didn't want to have to deal with, but knew she had no choice about.

Finally, she put her phone down, and he let her go, so he could pick up his to phone his parents, letting them know what had happened, and arranging for them to go to their room to see their son, and talk to him. His heart swelled at that, their son, his son, now he had to make sure he had both of them, he never wanted to let Keslie go again, and there was no way he was letting Robert go.

She was looking at him, everything she had sworn to herself would not happen had, but the way Roman was looking at her right now, her resolve slipped away and she had to hope he loved her, as much as she loved him.

Looking at Keslie, Roman knew he loved her, no matter what had happened in the past, and they were both to blame, not as much as Stewart, but they both carried their own portion of it too. He could not be angry at her for the choices she had made, though he still blamed himself for his own. Right now though, she did not need him playing the blame game with her, she needed him to be there for her, and to be strong for her, they had to get through this, and then, they would have time to work things out, and hopefully to be a family. "I love you Keslie Tranmer." He said the words because he wanted her to know. "I love you, and I love our son." He pulled her into his arms, looking down at her.

"Damn you Roman." She whispered, and he could see the tears threatening to fall again, he thought she might pull away, hit him, he wasn't sure, he was even scared she might regret what they had done. Instead she reached up, cupping his face in her hands. "I love you Roman Reigns, I always did like you, you were nice, not like some of the others, when you asked me out, I felt like I was walking on air, you were so easy to fall in love with." She pulled his head down and kissed him. "I wanted to hate you, I wanted to so much, but I never could, I could forget I loved you, if I tried hard enough, but I could never really stop." She wrapped her arms around him, and looked up into his eyes, the tears were ready to fall once more, and he would have done anything right then, to take her pain away. "Don't hurt him, I don't care about my heart, but don't break my baby's heart, Roman please?"

He looked at her, is that why she had been so adamant about him not being in Robert's life as his Father, he knew what she had said, but he thought that was because he had hurt her, and she wanted to hurt him back! She was really scared of the possibility of him meeting someone else, and walking away from them. "Not going to happen Kes." He told her. "I got you back, you're stuck with me now, I'm never letting you go again, you and Robert can move to Pensacola, or I'll come to you, I know I'm on the road a lot, but we can make this work." He kissed her again, this time light and tender, but oh so full of love.

Once he lifted his head back, he saw the ghost of a smile on her face; he must have said the right thing. Letting her go he took a step back, letting her grab the things she wanted, he left his jacket and tie in her room. No point in making it obvious that he had spent the night with her, she didn't need that kind of reputation. They left her room holding hands, and by the time they had reached the doors to the elevator, he had an arm wrapped around her. When the doors opened he guided her in, before pressing the button for his parents floor. He felt her tense up when the door opened, and he knew she was nervous, guiding her out, he turned her to face him, wrapping his arms around her, and holding her close.

"It's okay Kes, they understand, they know what happened, and they don't blame you, maybe they wish you had gone to them when you found out, but they know how I was treating you, and how scared you were, they just want to be part of Robert's life." He rested his head against hers. "I'm the one they're mad at, for being a jerk and hurting you, for believing Stewarts lies, he better hope he does not run into Mom and Dad, because they are out for blood." He gave her a quick reassuring kiss. "It's okay Kes, you have nothing to worry about, they always did love you."

Smiling up at him, she relaxed slightly, and he led her on to the room her little boy was in. Knocking on the door, he pulled her into his side, and smiled when it was opened by his Mom, who was laughing at something. The older woman looked at the younger. Yes she had been angry when she found out about her grandson, and had been ready to fight for her sons parental rights, but after she had heard the story, she understood, why Keslie had kept Robert from him. Now she was looking at the young woman, who at one time, she would have been happy to call her daughter with concern. It had been obvious back then that Keslie loved Roman for who he was, not who his family were, or what he might become. She saw the sadness in her face, the same kind of sadness she had seen seven years ago, when the pair of them had split up, and she had waited for one of them to tell her, what went wrong between them. Now she knew what was wrong, Keslie had lost one of the few people she had been able to rely on, whom she loved. She took in the way, her son was holding the young woman, and the tender look on his face, the way Keslie was leaning into Roman, leaning on him, and they look on her face, as she glanced up at him. As sad as what had happened was, she realised it had brought them together again, her instinct told her they were falling in love all over again. All this flashed through her head, in a few seconds, as she looked at them, and then she opened her arms, pulling the young Mother in, and engulfing her in a warm hug.

She could not help it, Keslie burst into tears once more, as much as she loved Roman, she had missed a parent's care, and that was what she was being offered now. Watching as his Mom hugged his girl, encouraging her to cry, and let the hurt out, Roman remembered how close the pair of them had always been, his Mother loved Keslie, because Keslie loved him. He watched the love of his life, trying to control herself, and stop her tears, for their son he knew. How was Robert going to react, to the news that his Da-li was gone, it would be something outside the little boys experience.

Listening, he could hear shrieks of childish laughter coming from the room, and wondered what was going on in there. It seemed like Keslie did as well, because she pulled back from his Mom with a grateful simile, and looked through the open doorway, into the room. Stepping back, the older woman let the younger one, along with her son into the room. The sight that met their eyes, were a mass of bodies wrestling around on the floor. Roman's Dad was shouting instructions to his grandson, as he wrestled around with Seth and Dean, while they tried to pin the Uso twins. As they watched, Dean grabbed Robert, placing him on top of Jimmy, as Seth grabbed Jey keeping him away, while Dean kept Jimmy's shoulders down, and Roman smiled to see his Dad drop down, counting the three for the little boy.

Roman could not hide his smile, as his Dad announced. "Your winners the shield." While Dean lifted Robert up, and Seth joined them, for the signature fist bump.

Dean was the one who noticed Roman and Keslie watching them and the way Roman had one arm around the young woman. "Hey Daddy Reigns." He said, with a smile for both the young parents.

"Daddy." Robert shouted, before holding out his arms to Roman, who scooped him up and hugged him. Dean and Seth pilled in to hug both of them.

Again it was Dean who noticed Keslie hanging back, letting them have their moment. "Get your butt over here baby Momma."

Swallowing, Keslie moved over to them, and Roman transferred Robert to one arm so he could wrap the other around his girl, pulling her into the hug, the little boy at once reached for his Mother, his eyes bright, and shining with happiness, somehow Dean and Seth were hugging them all, while everyone else looked at them. Taking her little boy, Keslie hated the fact she was going to have to hurt him, he was so happy right now. Roman met her gaze, and they exchanged a look. "Guys we need to talk to our little boy." He said quietly, looking at Keslie, he was not letting her do this alone. He didn't know if Dean and Seth were aware of what had happened, but they needed to tell Robert, before anything else was said.

"Da-li?" The little boy, was looking from one parent to the other.

"I'm sorry baby, Da-li is gone, he was very sick, and in a lot of pain, the doctors tried to save him but, in the end they couldn't help him, he's gone baby, he died, so he's not hurting anymore." Keslie fought her tears back for the sake of her son.

Robert looked at her with big sad eyes, and then buried his head in his Mommy's shoulder, where she could feel he was crying. Seth and Dean moved back, and let Roman pull them both into his arm,s holding them tight.

When Roman had not come back last night, Seth and Dean had been shocked, then after Dean had called him this morning, they knew something was going on. The pair of them had phoned Mom and Dad Reigns, and found out that something had happened to Keslie's Da-li last night, and that they were looking after Robert. Of course, Dean had dragged Seth along to their friend's parents room, to find out what was going on. Robert was so excited about Roman being his Daddy, and was quick to tell his two friends about it. With Jey and Jimmy already there, it was only a matter of time, before an impromptu wrestling match took place, with Robert taking his Dad's place, as the third member of the Shield, versus the Uso's which was where Roman and Keslie had come in. Now the happiness the room had held, was replaced with sorrow, as the little boy cried for his loss, and his parents held him tight.

It was not lost on Dean and Seth, how close Roman and Keslie seemed, and they had to wonder if something more had happened last night, than Jared losing his battle for life. For now though, they let the little family be, as Roman and Keslie comforted Robert, while trying to explain things to him. There would be time to sit down with Roman, and find out what had happened later on. Seth glanced over at Roman's parents, seeing the looks on their faces, he decided Dean and himself were not the only ones, who wanted to know what had happened between the two, and what it might mean. For now though they watched as the three of them comforted each other as Keslie and Robert struggled to come to terms with their loss.

* * *

 _ **So Roman and Keslie are still in love with each other and they are back together. Dean is still being Dean; I'll leave it to you to imagine what he was asking Roman. Robert is in a wrestling match with the Shield and gets the winning pin because we all know any kid would love that to happen.**_

 _ **So what did you think did you like this chapter, please if you would leave me a review and tell me if you liked it or even if you didn't I do like to know what you think and you can do that with a review.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**So now we get to the biggest night of the year for the wrestlers, there was some fluffy bits in the last chapter so there has to be some drama in this one I hope you will all enjoy it and I would like to thank you for taking the time to read. Special thanks go out to jessica619, Skovko, Lisee, Nolezy, Ctinaisfashion and Wrestlechic1 for the reviews for the last chapter thank you so much i really do appreciate the feedback.**_

* * *

 _ **Lisee I figured after the drama that had gone on I would let them have a little sexy time together. Yes Keslie is letting Roman in as well as his family. Having them tell Robert was hard to write. Thank you for the review.**_

* * *

 **Chapter eleven**

 **Wrestlemania**

Holding onto his mommy and daddy's hands, Robert looked round in awe, his young mind was not sure, why exactly Da-li was not coming back, but he did know it wasn't because the man, who meant so much to him, didn't want to be with him. He tried to understand what his Mommy and Daddy had told him, but he was still a little boy, and so much had happened this weekend. His Da-li was gone, but he had a new grandpa, and a grandma too, as well as his Daddy, he had idolised Roman, and now suddenly, Mommy was telling him Roman was his Daddy, which in his little mind meant his Mommy and Roman were together now, and that made him happy too, because Roman would be around more.

Security checked them into the building, and then Daddy lifted him into his arm, so he could carry him through the hustle and bustle of people, who seemed to be milling about. While Dad's other arm was wrapped securely around his Mom, keeping her close to him, Uncle Seth and Uncle Dean brought up the rear, and carried all the bags.

Leaning into Roman, Keslie felt like she could sleep for a week, the roller coaster of emotions she was going through right now, had just about worn her out. She had lost the person she depended on most in the world, and felt a little bit lost now, then Roman was back in her life, and everything seemed to happen so fast, but he had been there when she needed him. She took the comfort he offered her gratefully, and everything seemed to spiral from there, suddenly she was part of the family, that she had once hoped to belong to, and then never dared to dream of joining. Of course there had been other things to deal with too; speaking to Da-li's lawyers, making tentative arrangements for his funeral, and making sure his wishes were carried out. Thankfully she would not have to call her parents; dealing with them was not something she was looking forward to. Even though she knew Da-li had tied things up tightly, as far as his estate was concerned, she would not put it past her Father, to try and contest the will, just to try to make life hell for her. It wasn't that he would want the business for himself, but he would want the money for his church.

Keslie had never understood that, how the hell could you buy your way into heaven, but that was what her parents church preached, give every penny you could, to ensure your salvation. No one ever stopped to question, where the money actually went after that, there were no announcements that they were helping anywhere in the world, no projects that they were funding in the community. It was like the money just vanished into some deep dark black hole. She's always noticed, that the church elders lived very well though, top of the range car's, nice houses, they lived a different life to their flock, that was for sure, she guessed the Sheppard's really were fleecing the flock. Their little group got a few stares from some of the backstage staff; as well as a few of the diva's and superstars, though no one actually came up to them, until they ran into Jericho.

"Hey little man." The blond wrestler, rock star, greeted Robert. "Hey Shield, hello hot momma, I see why you are hanging with the kid Reigns he's got a sexy momma." But it was all said with a smile on his face. "Since these guys all seem to be dumb struck, by the charisma of Jericho, allow me to introduce myself, I'm Chris Jericho." He took Keslie's unresisting hand, and kissed the back of it.

"Hey, you can't kiss my mommy like that." Robert didn't like that one little bit, he wanted Roman to be his Daddy, not Chris. He looked at Roman with worried eyes. "Daddy tell him no."

Roman tried to hide his smile at Robert's worried tone. "You heard my son Jericho, leave my girl alone."

Eyes widening for a moment, Chris smirked. "I knew it." He crowed. "I fu." He stopped abruptly at the glare from Keslie. "I knew he was your son, why didn't you tell any of us, the diva's are going to go crazy over him."

Looking down at Keslie, Roman smiled before answering Chris. "I didn't know, she never got to tell me she was pregnant, but now I do know, well I'm making up for lost time."

Looking at the younger couple knowingly, Chris smiled. "Well congrats Roman, kids are a real blessing, you make the most of him, see you guys later." With a disjointed chorus of bye's in his ears he turned and walked away.

"Everyone's going to know now." Seth commented crossly, as they watch the other man walk away. "You want Dean and I should stuff him in a locker room, and lock him in there?"

Dean smirked happily at that idea, but it was Keslie who cut him off. "Everyone's going to know sooner or later Seth, does it matter who tells them?" Seth gave her a pout that rivalled one of Robert's, and she realised that he had wanted to be the one, who broke the news to everyone. "Go on spread the word, before he gets too much of a head start on you."

With a grin on his face, Seth took off, somehow dragging Dean behind him, and leaving the young family alone, Roman smiled before looking down at Keslie. "You okay with this, now you've given him the green light, he's going to tell everyone, there'll be no shutting him up, which I have no problem with, but Dean is going to hate it, he'd rather mooch off somewhere, and read, or listen to some music."

"It's going to come out now Roman, too many people know, and he's going to be ringside for his first Wrestlemania, with your parents, I think people are going to draw their own conclusions from that." Keslie smiled up at her lover, and he squeezed her tight. "Come on I have that impromptu meeting with Vince and Stephanie, I need to reassure them that everything is still going to go ahead, now Da-li is gone." She choked slightly on the last few words, as a fresh was of sorrow washed over her, she knew if not for Robert and Roman, she would probably have fallen apart again.

"Hey Roman, cute kid, are you doing your make a wish duties?" A woman with bright red hair and a smile on her face, being trailed by a camera crew, stopped beside them glaring at Keslie, as Roman deftly moved his son out of the shot.

"Turn the cameras off, and lose that footage." He practically growled. "The kid's not showing up on Total diva's." The camera man at once lowered the camera, and smiled apologetically at Roman and Keslie. "Take your camera somewhere else Eva." The protective Father told her.

The redhead reached out, and ran her hand up Roman's arm, the one that was holding Robert, since his other was still wrapped around Keslie, a seductive smile was plastered on Eva's face. "Why don't you ditch the kid and the." She looked at Keslie, apparently only now noting Roman's arm around her. "Rat, and come and have some fun with me, you've been single too long Roman, I could make you so happy, and we could be the WWE's new it couple."

Roman stepped back away from the annoying red head, pulling Keslie with him, he could feel his girl brisling in his embrace, Eva was about to get a hiding if she wasn't careful. It was probable that his girl knew more about wrestling that Eva did, and if the red head pushed it, with the way Keslie was feeling right now, it was not going to be pretty. "Not even Dean would touch you." He growled at her, seeing the smile slide off her face, and her expression turn ugly. "You try and latch onto anyone, you think can help your career, without you having to do any actual work, well I'm not interested, get away from me, and just get lost." He turned away. "Come on Kes, lets get you to your meeting."

"Hey, don't you walk away from me." Eva should have been glad the camera's weren't filming right then, she grabbed for Roman, but got Robert instead, the little boys cry of pain ringing out, as the amount of pressure that would not have bothered Roman, hurt him.

Keslie did not even stop to think, hearing her child in pain was enough, she whirled out of Roman's grasp, and pushed Eva away, causing the other woman to stumble and fall on her ass. "You ever put your hands on my son again, and I will kick your ass up and down this hall." The angry Mother yelled at Eva, as she took Robert from his Dad, and held him in her arms.

Sitting there on her ass, Eva saw a chance to cause trouble. "She hit me; you all saw that she hit me." The total diva's crew that were with her were looking around, there was some great drama going down, and they were missing it. Eva was sitting on the floor, screaming for help and security, while Keslie was checking on her sobbing son's arm, already an angry red mark was visible on his skin.

Roman wrapped his arms around his girl and his son, glaring at Eva. "Will you shut up, you wailing banshee, it's not our fault you can't stand up in those shoes." He watched Keslie soothing their son; he hoped Eva hadn't spoiled the whole experience for his little boy, with her nonsense.

Smirking as she saw security approaching, along with a few of the higher ups, Eva started wailing, holding onto her ankle. "Get her out of here she assaulted me." She yelled looking up at Roman, she should be the one standing there, if she was on Roman's arm, she would soon be going places, no doubt about it.

"What the hell is going on here?" Vince's voice boomed out in the hallway, effectively silencing everyone, except for Robert, who now cried even louder, as the raised voices had frightened him.

"She assaulted me." Eva was quick to throw the accusation, milking the moment for all it was worth. "I've hurt my ankle, she's robbed me of my wrestlemania moment tonight."

Looking from the screaming diva, to the crying little boy, who was being comforted by his Mother, Vince could see the angry red skin on the little boys arm. Ignoring Eva for the moment, he stepped closer to Keslie and Robert, hardly registering that Roman was holding them both in his arms, comforting the little boy, while looking at him out of worried eyes.

"Keslie?" Vince's voice so close to her, made the young woman look up. "What happened?"

Looking at the red head on the floor with distaste, the woman handed Robert to Roman, the little boy had quietened down a little, and rested his head on his Daddy's shoulder. "She." Keslie spat the word looking at Eva. "Came up and after asking about make a wish, insinuated I was a ring rat, before she propositioned Roman." Screaming from the floor, Eva denied that, Vince ignored her, and looked to Keslie to continue. "When Roman basically told her to get lost, and we tried to leave, she tried to grab Roman, but she got Robert instead and hurt him, yes I pushed her away from my son, because she was hurting him, and told her, let me see if I can get this right, you ever put your hands on my son again, and I will kick your ass up and down this hall, yep that sounds about right, what do you think Ro?"

"Sounds right to me, she fell over all on her own, and if she's really hurt her leg, I'll go on a date with Dean." Roman smiled down at his girl.

Vince looked at everyone else. "I supposed the rest of you were inexplicably blind, Eva get up and stop that noise." He took a look at Roberts arm, and then glared at Eva. "You were lucky, if you had done that to Stephanie or Shane when they were little, Linda would have killed you, come on you three, I think there's ice cream in catering." He smiled as Roberts head snapped up, ice cream could often cure a lot of ills.

Glaring at the retreating quartet, Eva climbed to her feet and stalked off, she was not happy, and she was going to get even with that woman, if it was the last thing she did. The camera crew followed after her, putting the camera back on, and filming her stalking down the corridor, a few of the crew got out of her way, some of her fellow wrestlers didn't, and she glared at them, didn't they know she was going to be a star around here? Storming into the diva's locker room she threw her bag down, and wondered just how she could get what she wanted, with as little work as possible.

In catering, a discreet distance, had been left around one table, where three adults and one little boy sat, Robert was digging into a large bowl of ice cream, and neither of his parents had the heart to take any of it away. Dean would be pouting, if he was what Vince was allowed to get away with, since he was limited in the amount of sugar, he could try and get into Robert. Looking at the two adults and their little boy, Vince put two and two together, and came up with four.

"Are you two together?" He enquired; he could see how protective Roman was of Keslie, and her son.

He saw the pair look at each other, and the little boy, who was busy eating, while also looking around the room, to see which wrestlers he could spot. Roman took Keslie's hand in his, and kissed the back of it.

"We were together for a while back at high school." Roman said at last, there were some problems, and Keslie left, she was pregnant with Robert then. I didn't know about him till she came to the WWE, we've managed to sort things out though, and got back together again." He smiled at the Mother of his son. "This is a sad time because of Keslie's Da-li dying, but it's also happy, because we are back together, and our son, knows I'm his Daddy." He ruffled Robert's hair, and received an adoring look from his son. "He's too young to know what's going on, but he knows I'm his Dad, and probably so does most everyone else by now, I think Seth and Chris will be competing, to see who can tell the most people the news."

Nodding his head, anyone who knew him, could tell Vince was wondering how to use this news to his advantage, but right now was coming up with nothing, which was probably just as well. Instead, he settled for discussing business with Keslie in catering, rather than the more formal setting of his office. Getting up, Roman went to get everyone drinks, and something to eat for the adults.

"Hey heard about the kid, congrats Daddy." Roman looked round and smiled, as he saw Fit Finlay looking at him with a smile on his own face. "Pretty little woman you've got there."

Roman looked back at the table, watching as Keslie wiped off Roberts face, Roman could not hide his smile. "Yes she is, I lost her once, I'm not letting her go again." He turned away from Finlay, and walked back to the table, everything balanced on a tray. Keslie looked up and smiled at him, seeing her there, with that smile on her face, in her jeans and a Shield shirt; Robert had insisted on that one, he felt as if she had taken his breath away. He'd felt it when they were younger, but he felt it even more now. She was the one, he knew it, Keslie was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He began placing the drinks on the table, before he added the snacks, getting a grateful smile from Keslie, and a big grin from Robert, as he gave him a glass of orange juice, knowing how much he liked it.

The room was filling up with superstars and divas, looking to get something to eat and drink, before the biggest night of the year, well for them anyway. Sitting down, Roman noticed the way people, were deliberatively not looking at the four of them, he wondered how much of that was down to Vince being there, and how much was to wondering if what was being said about him and Robert ,was true. He was aware of the hub, hub of conversation, and he could feel the way they were sneaking peaks at them. He retook his seat next to his son, and smiled at his once again messy face, before grabbing the serviette, and wiping his face with it. This time Keslie was the one who smiled, her face tender, as she watched the pair, she loved her son, and she loved Roman, she could no longer deny that, she just hoped he really felt the same way about her.

Vince stayed to talk for a little while longer, and then headed off, to check last minute details for the evening. Once he was gone, the noise level in the room grew, and it wasn't long before people started drifting over, to find out if what they had heard was true. Roman lifted Robert onto his lap, just in case the little boy found it all overwhelming, as superstars and divas drifted over to say hello, and check their facts. Nattie and TJ wandered over, smiles on their faces, they sat down for a few moments, and then the Bella twins joined them as well. At this point Robert decided he was feeling shy, and hid his head in his Daddy's chest, which made all the diva's coo over him even more, and say how cute he was.

The arrival of Seth and Dean was welcome, and Robert at once surfaced from his Dad's chest, to see his new uncles. It was obvious they were still the focus of attention, and the adults began to get as uncomfortable as the little boy, with it all. When Eva swept in with JoJo, Cameron and the total diva's film crew they decided it was time to leave. Dean insisted on scooping Robert up, and tickled the little boy, making him giggle. No one in the group, apart from the little boy, missed how Eva's eyes followed Roman out of the room, a calculating look on her face.

Once they were out of catering, they headed down to the ring, where Dean proceeded to show Robert how to run the ropes, the little boy had great fun trying to copy what Dean was doing, though Seth and Roman were right there, to make sure he did not hurt himself.

"It's bigger than the ring you had in your backyard." Keslie offered to Roman, as when Robert stopped running from side to side with Dean, he helped her into the ring.

"You remember?" Roman asked her with a smile.

She nodded her head, a smile on her lips at the memory. "You had me on the turn buckle jumping off, you guys caught me every time though; you were always there to catch me Roman." Her eyes met his, and he pulled her close to him, watching as Dean explained some of the moves to Robert.

"I'll always catch you Kes." He told her. "For the rest of our lives." She smiled, but his Dad's voice interrupted anything else that might have happened, as Roman's parents headed out to the ring, to see their grandson.

The rest of the afternoon, seemed to pass in a blur for Keslie, there was so much going on, things the Shield had to do as a group, and things she and Robert joined in with. All through it, Roman's parents stuck with them, explaining things to her, and finally as the crowd began to fill the arena, they took the little boy to his ringside, seat so he could see his first Wrestlemania, from the crowd. Originally he would have been with his Mommy and Da-li, but Keslie just couldn't face it without her grandfather, her emotions were just too raw, and she knew how much he would have enjoyed it, so she let his other grandparents take her son, so he could enjoy the show. So rather than watch the show, she hung around backstage with the three men, and some of the other superstars and divas. Jimmy introduced her to his girlfriend Naomi, then Nikki brought over her boyfriend John Cena to say hello, and Brie brought Daniel Bryan her boyfriend, along with his tag team partner Kane. The big man towered above even Roman, but seemed friendly enough, and Keslie found herself liking most of them. She watched the cast of total diva's filming, and could not miss the way Eva was glaring at her, whenever she thought no one was looking.

She had been watching the other woman all through the afternoon, and the beginning of the show. Eva did not like how close the brunette was to Roman, the man she had set her sights on. Why would Roman want some woman with a kid in tow, she had not yet heard that Robert was Roman's son, no one wanted to tell her that one. Watching as Roman left Keslie with the Bella's and Nattie, when the Shield went to have their Wrestlemania moment, Eva wondered what she was going to have to do to get rid of Keslie.

"Sickening isn't it?" A deep voice said from behind her, and she turned to see a man with an all access pass around his neck, and a look on his face, that rivalled her own. "Maybe we could help each other though, you want her gone, and so do I." He smiled at her, if it could be called such, as it was a mere curving of his lips. "My name's Stewart and you are?"

The red head flicked her hair over her shoulder, and looked at him with a smile of her own. "Eva, Eva Marie, so why do you want her gone?"

Stewart gave her a smile, which could now be described as evil. "She cost me my best friend, and I want them both to suffer, I got rid of her once, and I can do it again, with your help, it'll be a lot easier."

Looking around, to make sure the cameras that she craved, were not on her right now, Eva looked the man up and down, she could use him to get rid of Keslie and the kid, and then she could get rid of him. "I think we should talk." She gave him an insincere smile. "Lets talk." She led him to a secluded area and looked at him expectantly, wanting to hear what he had to say.

They had no idea that someone was watching them though, someone who was going to report back to Vince, what he had just seen. He knew all about the problems Roman had, had, and thought he had no idea how Stewart had come to have that pass, he was going to make sure he did not stay around much longer, so he quietly followed them to see what they were up to. He was surprisingly quiet for a big man, and they never even knew he was there.

* * *

 _ **You didn't think Stewart was just going to go quietly away did you? Plus Eva has her eyes on Roman and wants to get rid of Keslie and Robert. So what did think I'd love to know so if you could take the time to leave me a review it would be appreciated.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**So this chapter covers a fair bit of time and we are back to the drama. I hope you are all going to enjoy this one and thank you all so much for reading. Special thanks goes out to Skovko, squawswarpath, jessica619, Lisee, Kayla English and Wrestlechic1**_ _ **for the reviews for the last chapter.**_

* * *

 _ **Lisee yes there was a fair bit of drama and there will be more in this one. I'm not going to say who it is but its neither Kane or Taker who is keeping an eye on Stewart and Eva.**_

* * *

 **Chapter twelve**

 **Saying goodbye to Da-li**

Wrestlemania had been a great success, at least as far and Roman and Robert were concerned, Father and son had, had a great time, Roman Seth and Dean won their match and the little boy was in his new grandfathers arms shouting his Dad and his uncles on, much to the amusement of the commentators and some of the other fans around him. They had done a fist bump with him when the match was over which was visible to everyone on the Titantron. Watching from backstage with Stephanie and Hunter, Keslie couldn't be mad at Roman for showing the world his son, even if no one was really too sure who the little boy was to the Shield at this point, though people were already speculating on social media since he was with Roman's parents.

Of course the annoyance that was Eva was floating around with her camera crew and some of the rest of the cast. The twins waved to Keslie and she smiled and waved back to them. Eva glared and then smiled, at her bosses, Keslie for her part just ignored the red head and concentrated on watching her son and his Father, till the Shield had to head to the back, it was obvious Robert was torn between watching the rest of the show and being carried past the crowd and up the ramp by his Dad but in the end he opted to stay with his grandparents.

The three Shield members were in high spirits as they got backstage and Roman swept Keslie up into his arms kissing her in spite of Dean whooping and cat calling the pair of them. While Stephanie was looking interestedly at Roman and Keslie, Hunter was watching in a different direction. The fury was visible on Eva's face as Roman kissed the Mother of his child; it was a good job the camera was not filming her right then, or the viewing audience would have seem a very ugly side of the redhead.

When the show was over Roman's parents brought Robert backstage and he at once made a bee line for his parents. Scooping his little boy up in his arms Roman kissed his cheek and then handed him to his Mother who smiled to hear his excited chattering as he told her everything he had done and seen forgetting she had been right here watching on the monitors.

Now that everything was done the Shield headed for the locker room to shower and change leaving Keslie where she was to wait for them though Robert insisted on going with his Daddy and Uncles leaving his Mom to wait for the four of them and Roman's parents to come back again.

"You really think you're something special." Keslie turned her head and saw Eva looking at her, not wanting to engage with the other woman Keslie looked away again. "Hey bitch I'm talking to you." Eva got into Keslie's face glaring at her. "You think by showing up here with that little bastard you are going to steal my man away from me."

Now it was Keslie's turn to glare, she didn't care what Eva said about her, in fact she had no idea what was going to happen with her and Roman, but no one spoke about her son like that. "You stupid little air head, I don't know what you want to accomplish here but you are no wrestler that's for sure." Keslie had been talking to some of the divas and was aware that Eva could not even remember basic moves let alone properly take part in a proper match. "If you think you are going to get anywhere by swanning around like some wanna be glamour model, you are sadly mistaken, it takes more than just looks to make it in this buisiness."

"What about you, latching onto the Shield, using that kid of yours to gain sympathy from Roman, it won't last you know, they don't keep rats around for long." Eva flipped her hair over her shoulder and looked down her nose at Keslie. "Not that you'll keep his interest anyway, I mean look at you and then look at me, its no contest."

Keslie looked the other woman up and down. "What all fake everything?" She knew she had gotten to the red head with that one, as the other woman screeched, and tried to attack her, Keslie sidestepped with a smile, as Eva over shot and slammed into the wall. "You really do need to learn the basics." The brunette remarked, as she looked at the other woman.

"I'll say, that was terrible." Keslie looked round to see TJ standing there with Nattie. "You really need to work on your form Eva."

The redhead glared at the three of them, and stormed off, leaving the two wrestlers, and Keslie standing there, watching her go. The couple kept Keslie company, till Robert held tight in Roman's arms, shouted to her that they were here, and ready to go out and celebrate. Keslie was sure she heard Dean's influence in that statement, and could not help smiling. However she could see how he was fighting sleep, and so could Roman, as with a smile, he told his son they were headed back to the hotel, and he was going to bed. Robert gave him a cute pout, which soon vanished, when Roman promised to stay with him, help him with his bath, and then read him a bedtime story.

They had all headed back to the hotel, and to Keslie's surprise, Seth and Dean stayed with them, causing a lot of excitement from Robert. In the end, Roman gave his son a hand with his bath, while Keslie and the guys ordered room service. Or rather Keslie ordered, while Dean and Seth managed to make a pillow fort on the floor, and they all hunkered down to eat, and celebrate the evening. There was a lot of laughter, however it was not too long before Roberts eyes began to close, and Roman lifted his son onto his lap holding him close, his little head resting against his chest, as he fought sleep.

It was hard to stop looking at the two of them, Keslie realised, they looked so cute and right together, it wasn't too much longer, before his parents put Robert to bed, and tucked him in with kisses and smiles. After, they went back, to finish celebrating with Dean and Seth, before the pair headed a little unsteadily, back to their room. In their bed, Roman held Keslie when everything hit her again, and she found herself in tears over Da-li. There had been no question that Roman would be sharing her bed that night, he made love to her gently and tenderly, making it all about her, and eventually they fell asleep, worn out by each other and the day.

The next night at RAW, Eva had made her continuing interest in Roman obvious, so that both Dean, and Seth, started running interference for their friend, while some of the other Total Diva's, warned her to back off. The Bella's along with Nattie liked Keslie, and they thought Robert was adorable. By now everyone backstage knew that Robert was Roman's son, even if they didn't know exactly what had happened previously, between the couple, it was obvious that they were in love, and Robert was overjoyed, with Roman being his Daddy.

Though she did not realise it, Eva was being watched more than she knew, as someone was keeping an eye on her, and what she was up to, both on and off camera. Her infrequent phone calls did not go unnoticed, and the way she was disappearing for odd moments. He knew she was up to something, and wanted to keep abreast of what was going on, of course he could not watch her all the time, he had things to do as well, still that didn't mean that he couldn't hire people who could.

Keslie almost breathed a sigh of relief, when RAW was over, and they headed back to the hotel. Her time with the wrestling company, had been something, which in a way she needed, now she had to go back to dealing with the fallout of Da-li's death, and gather up the reigns of the company he had built up, and left to her. Da-li's lawyers, now her lawyers, had papers for her to sign, and she had work to do. Much to her shock, Roman had asked to come with her, and Vince, much to everyone's surprise, had agreed to write him out for a couple of weeks, with an injury.

Part of her was worried, that things were moving too fast between them, and she worried that they might burn out, on the other hand, she was glad to have him to lean on right now, and Robert adored him. Roman was there for them both, and the little boy could not have been happier, Keslie on the other hand, wondered what was going to happen, when the dust from Da-li's death had cleared, and things returned to normal. She was in love with Roman, and she sometimes feared for her heart, and her son's, should he decide to turn around and walk away. For his part, Roman was happier than he had been for a long while. He had Keslie back, along with a son that he adored, yes he regretted the lost time, and he knew he was partly to blame for that, but he was trying to put that behind him, and enjoy his new family.

The days passed quickly, Da-li's autopsy had been preformed, and his body released to the morticians. Nanny Candie took care of Robert a lot of the time, though Roman was determined to have Daddy son time, and try to make up a little, for lost time. He took Robert and his nanny on outings, since the little boy had been given a few days off school, while he came to terms with the fact: that his beloved grandfather, was not coming back. He still had assignments to complete from the school, to ensure he did not fall behind in his schooling, and he was happy to work on them with his Daddy, any time spent with Roman, was fun time even if he was doing school work. That would change given time, his parents were sure, but right now, the novelty of having his own Daddy, smoothed over any times, when there could have been a little tantrum, about the work he had to do. Roman did not spend all his time with Robert though, he had gone into the office with Keslie, and been impressed by the way, she almost seamlessly, stepped into her Da-li's shoes. That's not to say everything was easy for her. Her Father had been informed of Jared's death, and obviously thought everything was coming to him. He had been making enquiries to the worth of the company, and reached out to some of Jared's competitors, wanting to know, how much they would be willing to pay for a buyout. Consequently, Keslie had to deal with the fall out of that. Thankfully Jared's lawyers, were now Keslie's lawyers, and able to deal with the legal aspects, while Keslie herself spent long hours on the phone, reassuring customers that nothing was going to change, and that delivery deadlines would be met. Though at night, she was glad to crawl into her bed, to have Roman's strong arms around her, holding her tight, and his skilled loving, bringing her more pleasure, than she would ever have dreamed of.

A week after Da-li died, he was laid to rest, in a plot he had chosen himself some years before. It was a simple service, and Roman stood with Keslie and Robert at graveside, as the man who had meant so much to Mother and son, was laid to rest. Today Keslie could not keep the tears from her eyes, and leaned heavily on Roman, Robert had tears too, not really understanding, why he was not able to tell his Da-li goodbye. Keslie had been torn as to if she should let him attend, but in the end it was Roberts decision, he wanted to be there with his Mommy and Daddy, though nanny Candie was close by, in case it all became too much for him. There was a soft fine shower of rain, as if the elements too, were mourning the passing of the man, who had come to be more Father, than grandfather to Keslie.

Drama was not far away though, when her parents arrived with a priest from their own church, demanding to be allowed to give the deceased, a proper Christian burial. A fight at graveside, was not something that Keslie wanted to have to deal with, luckily Roman, along with Da-li's lawyers, were able to make it very clear; that Jared's wishes would be respected. Worse was to come though, when Keslie's parents spotted her and Robert, nanny Candie quickly took her charge away, when she saw how things were going. Roman was furious, as his son was branded a bastard, and Keslie a sinning slut, as bad as the whore of Babylon. In fact, Keslie was subjected to a tirade of abuse from her parents, before some of the other mourners, forcibly ejected them from the graveside. Her male parents parting words to Keslie, were that she had better get out of his house, as it was going up for sale, as soon as he could get it on the market, as was the business, she and her bastard son, would get nothing. Choosing not to deal with the two people, who had given her life at this time, Keslie turned back to the service, and gripped Roman's hand tightly. With the couple successfully removed, the service continued with Robert coming back to stand with his parents, and finally Da-li was laid to rest, the way he wanted to be. A single wreath of white roses, spelling out Da-li, were the only flowers on the grave, the rain stopped at the end of the service, and a beautiful rainbow appeared in the sky, as the sun began to shine.

The mourners headed for Jared's mansion, where a simple repast, was laid on for those who wanted it. Keslie and Roman, chatted with some of Jared's colleagues and friends, as they offered Keslie their condolences one last time. Her lawyers were swift to assure her; that she had nothing to worry about, and that Jared's will was unbreakable, even if her parents should wish to try and contest it. When the people they were talking about, had the nerve to turn up with a realtor, one of the lawyers proposed that he call the police, to have them removed. The realtor apologised, and assured them she was leaving, after giving Keslie's parents a few choice words of advice, about making sure they owned the property, which they were trying to put on the market.

Once the wake was over, the reading of the will took place; Keslie already knew what was in it, Jared having made sure, she knew that he had been leaving everything to her. Her parents were told, they might remain for the reading, mainly to make them aware of the fact that Jared had left them practically nothing, just a couple of hundred dollars, and a photo album. Needless to say they left threatening to contest the will, and vowing vengeance on Keslie, for stealing from their church.

By the end of the day, Keslie was glad to snuggle up with Roman, and trade tender kisses, however a little person stopped things going further. Robert was allowed to climb into bed with his Mom, when he felt he needed to, and right now, after the day they had, had, he wanted to be with his Mom and Dad. Roman lifted back the covers, and the little boy climbed in with his parents settling in between them, and cuddling up to them. Their little boy was soon asleep, and Keslie worn out by all the turmoil of the day, soon followed him, while Roman lay there, watching the two people he loved most in the world sleeping. He and Keslie had not discussed the future, they had not even talked about their relationship, in terms of where it was going, words like boyfriend and girlfriend; had not been used, they were simply Robert's parents, who were together. Beginning to feel sleepy himself, Roman wondered if they would work it out by the end of the following week, when he had to get back to work.

The week that had followed the day of the funeral, had been a hectic one for Keslie, as she worked hard to get up to speed on everything, and take control of the business. Her parents at least were gone, they had found out there was no real hope of overturning the will, and had been shocked to find out how much money it would cost them to try. They had left angry and bitter, it was sad Keslie reflected, that they thought they had to buy their way into heaven. How much money she wondered, had they given over the years, certainly they had, had very little in the way of material things when she was growing up, and the clothing they had made her wear was almost medieval, she had been so glad when she could get a job, and buy her own thing. Of course, she had to hand over the lion's share, of what she earned to her parents, to give to the church; at least they thought she was. Keslie had always planned to leave, as soon as she was able, and had kept some of her wages back, to save for her escape. She had dreams back then, escaping her parents, attending college, maybe even being able to get a scholarship. When she started dating Roman, they had talked about her leaving with him, maybe being able to attend some classes where he was going. Then everything fell apart, and she was alone, but then when she was at her lowest ebb, she had found her grandfather, a man who took her in and cared for her. Gave her a safe home for her son, and the education she had dreamed of, he groomed her to take over his company when he was gone, he gave her the tools she needed, true she had not expected to need them so soon, but he had equipped her to make her way in the world.

She hadn't expected to have Roman back in her life though, and she had no idea how things were going to go, she and Roman were sleeping together, and Robert was over the moon with his Daddy. He was back at school, and telling all his friends, that Roman Reigns his hero, was also his Daddy. Roman had to go to take him to school, and pick him up one day after he came home in tears, when his friends had accused him of lying. Roman would do just about anything for his son, and had endured the children almost mobbing him, just to see the pride on Roberts face, when they realised that he was telling the truth, and Roman was his Dad.

Finally, they had their last evening together, Roman wanted to take her out, but Keslie, wanted to stay home with Robert, so that they could spend time with their son. In the end they ordered in, and let Robert stay up late, since it was a Saturday. Roman would be heading back to his home the next day, and then off to appear on RAW with Dean and Seth. Once Robert had fallen asleep, Roman carried him off to bed, and tucked him in, kissing his head, and standing there looking at him for a few minutes, wanting to commit every last little detail, of his son's face, to his memory.

"Hey." He turned at the sound of Keslie's voice, holding out his arm to her, he wrapped it around her, when she came and stood at their son's bedside. "Are you okay?"

"I don't want to leave him Kes, I don't want to leave either of you." He looked down at her. "I love you both so much, wrestling is my legacy, but you are my family."

"Robert adores you Roman, we both know that." Keslie looked up at him, her face tender.

"What about you Kes?" She had told him she loved him, yet he wasn't sure if she did, or if she had just needed someone to be there for her, and he needed to know.

She lifted her hand and her fingers traced his face. "I love you Roman, don't you know that?"

He pressed his lips to hers, and kissed her hungrily, hearing her say the words like that, meant so much to him. Not breaking the kiss, he lifted her into his arms, and carried her to her bedroom. Once there, they undressed each other, trading kisses, and exploring every inch of each other's bodies.

Finally Roman pushed her back on the bed, and parted her legs, kneeling between them, his tongue made her moan, and his fingers slid into her, finding her G-spot and stroking it, as he teased her with his tongue. Keslie writhed and moaned under his ministrations, and he used his other hand, to hold her still, as he made her come, crying out his name. After he had wrung every last little bit of her orgasm out of her, he kissed his way up her body, to her mouth, and kissed her passionately, as he slid into her, Their lovemaking was intense and wild, then tender and loving, their bodies moving together as one. They made love to each other most of the night, performing oral on each other, and trying different positions, everything they could think of. Finally totally exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms, worn out from loving each other.

Later the next afternoon, Roman, Keslie and Robert said a tearful goodbye, the little boy did not understand why his Daddy had to go, and his parents tried to explain, that Daddy had to go to work. "I'll call you every day little man, and so will Dean and Seth." Roman promised, as he kissed his son goodbye. "Kes I'll face time you in the evenings; and you better be wearing something hot." He smiled at her, as she blushed. "I'll be back on my days off, okay?" He smiled as she nodded at him. "We need to talk living arrangements too, but that can wait for a while." He smiled at her, he didn't really want to move away from his parents, but he would for her. "I love you both so much." He told them, giving one last set of kisses, before walking towards his rental car, he was not ashamed to shed a tear or two, and when he looked back he saw Keslie and Robert were crying as well. Driving away, he knew one thing, he was going to make sure they stayed together as a family, he was going to do, what he had wanted to do seven years ago, before everything went to hell. Yes it had been fast, but he'd felt then that she was the one, he was going to ask Keslie to marry him, he just had to go out and buy a ring.

* * *

 _ **So Da-li has been laid to rest Keslies parents turned up to cause trouble and she is now getting to work running the company, and Roman is getting all romantic. What did you think did you like it or was it awful, please if you would take the time to leave me a review and let me know your thoughts it would be appreciated.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**I'd like to say a big thank you to everyone who had read this story so far and I hope you are going to enjoy this chapter its a nice light fluffy one after all the drama of Da-li's funeral. Special thanks go out to Skovko, Lisee, Kayla English, jessica619, Ctinaisfashion , calwitch, and kmhappybunny240 for the reviews for the last chapter and to nolabell66 for the review for chapter eight.**_

* * *

 _ **Lisee, Yes her parents are getting theirs everything they thought they were going to have and they got a few dollars and a flea in the ear. Keslie Roman and Robert are becoming a family even if they don't realise it. No its not Vince who has noticed something is going on with Eva and Stewart.**_

* * *

 **Chapter thirteen**

 **You've made him what?**

It had been a long flight, and Seth and Dean were with him, so Roman had not got much rest on the plane. Somehow, somewhere, when he and Seth had not been looking, Dean had acquired some energy drinks, and a caffeinated Dean was hard to keep occupied. Still between the two of them, they had managed at least until he crashed, about half an hour before the plane was due to land. So he and Seth, had to almost manhandle their friend off the aircraft. Luckily for them, Dean was fairly easy to handle like this, so they were able to get him to the car rental desk; and from there into their car. Roman was thankful, that the drive to Keslie's was not too long. His thoughts were already turning to a nice long shower, food, and then being able to curl up with his girl. He had missed her more than he had thought he would, in the few days they had been apart, it was these feelings which made him sure that he was right; she was the one for him.

They had a couple of days off right now, and since Keslie needed to sort out some of Jared's things, the three of them had opted to help her. Well he had been coming to see her and Robert anyway, however when Dean and Seth had heard what was going on, they decided to come and help, so that Roman could have some time with his little family. Of course, then his Mom and Dad had decided to come and help too, once they found out. He knew they wanted to spend some more time with Robert, so this seemed the perfect opportunity for a family get together. The little boy drank in his grandpa's stories, about what it was like when he wrestled, and all the people he knew. Roman remembered, being just as enthralled at by his Dad's stories, at Roberts's age. So what had started out as a weekend with Keslie and Robert; had turned into a family barbeque, since no one would argue the fact that Seth and Dean counted as family.

Since he knew the way to the house, Roman was the one who was driving, trying not to yawn, or swear at Seth, who was messing with the radio, trying to find something to listen to, well something Seth wanted to listen to. It was with an increasing sense of relief, that he saw Keslie's home, and using his clicker to open the gates, drove up to the entrance. Killing the car engine, he jumped out and ran to the door, leaving Seth to deal with Dean, along with their bags, for the moment. Opening the door, he practically ran inside, looking for her, he found her in the lounge, she had obviously been trying to stay awake, watching a movie, and he had to smile, she was in jeans, and a shield shirt, her shoes kicked under the table. Nanny Candie was probably in bed, or face timing with her boyfriend. He leaned over her, putting his hands on her shoulders, and shook her gently, trying to wake her without startling her. "Hey sleepy head." He told her, as her eyes opened, and she looked up at him. "I'm home." That sounded good coming from his lips, which then found hers in a gentle kiss, she tried to pull him down onto the couch with her. "Hang onto that thought." He said with a smile. "Let me help Seth with the bags, and Dean, who's coming down from a caffeine high right now, then we'll order in some food, and take a shower, then we'll get to bed." He gave her a suggestive smirk as he said that and was pleased to get an answering smile from her.

Nodding her head, to show him that she understood, Keslie let him go, and as he straightened up, she got off the couch, walking to the door with him. She could not hide her smile, as she watched Seth, struggling with Dean, who was being very uncooperative.

"Yeah that's right, laugh it up girlfriend." Seth growled at her. "You wait till the next time he tries to load Robert up on sugar, I'm going to let him."

"Hey Keslie sweetheart; where's my little man?" Dean was looking around expectantly for Robert, trying to push Seth away. With a smile on his face, Roman went to help Seth, to get the other man into the house; and up the stairs to the guest room. "I want food." Dean protested loudly, and Keslie grabbed the phone, ringing for pizza as they let Dean stumble into the lounge, and collapse on the couch.

Seth and Roman; returned to the car for the bags, bringing them in and taking them up to the guest rooms; to Keslie's room in Roman's case. Then they slipped into Robert's room, so Roman could see his little boy, and give him a kiss goodnight, even though he was fast asleep. The two of them smiled, seeing he had his Shield figures on the end of his bed, Robert loved the three of them. Stroking the little boys head, Roman could not keep the smile off his face, as he looked at his son, and felt the surge of love swell in his heart. Seth slipped out of the room, letting his friend have this moment together with his little boy.

When Roman left the room, a few seconds after his friend, he had a contented look on his face; there was a sense of peace about him. They headed down the stairs, to join Keslie and Dean, who was now slumped over on his side, snoring on the couch a line of drool running out of the corner of his mouth. Pulling out his phone and snapping a quick picture, Roman then looked around for his girl, he found her in the kitchen, grabbing some drinks for them, and he took a moment to watch her, thinking how lucky he was, to have her back in his life. When she turned to face him, he could see how tired she was, and he went to help her, taking the things from her hands, and carrying them to the lounge for her. Seth was at the door, collecting the pizza from the delivery guy, bringing it into the living room. They tried to wake Dean up to eat something, but he was dead to the world, in the end Keslie fetched a throw and placed over him, letting him sleep where he was for now. He should be fine on the couch for the night; hopefully he would sleep right through, and not wake up, wondering where he was in the middle of the night.

The three of them ate pizza, and had a couple of drinks, before heading up to bed. Seth bid them both goodnight at his door, and headed off for a shower, as Roman and Keslie headed further down to her room. The two of them headed for a shower, and then fell into bed. They made love gently and tenderly, then fell asleep in each other's arms both of then exhausted. Roman had missed his love so much, these last couple of days.

When he had got to RAW, he had met up with Seth and Dean, and they had just hung out, catching up and planning their matches that night. Of course Eva was backstage, and looking for Roman, who was trying to avoid her. Over the next few days, it seemed that no matter where they were, Eva would pop up, making eyes at him, trying to touch him, suggesting they go for coffee, or a meal, her eyes on him, with a kind of hunger. He knew she was not making friends backstage; she wanted all the adulation that came from being a WWE diva, without putting in any of the work. She had been trying a red and gold angle with Summer Rae, however she was expecting Summer to put in all the work, and carry her, her idea of being a diva, was to look good, and have the men all drooling over her. Roman wanted nothing to do with her, and even if he hadn't had Keslie, she wouldn't have had any appeal for him, he respected the business far too much, too want someone, who just wanted to use it to further, whatever she thought she was going to do next, rather than get serious about wresting. Thankfully Seth and Dean tried to run interference for him, Dean got a smack across the face for calling her a rat, and retaliated, by telling her he got hit harder in the playground at school, something which had her screaming abuse at him. They took to hanging out in their hotel room, rather than going out to a bar, just to get away from her and her blatant flirting.

Roman spent his time in the room talking to Keslie, and Robert, he was honest with the woman he loved, telling her how Eva was coming onto him, and how Seth and Dean were trying to help him avoid her. Robert was overjoyed at getting to talk to his Daddy so much, and they even used their phones and computers, for Roman to be able to read him bedtime stories, him with one book and his phone, Keslie and Robert in his room with another book, and her phone or laptop. That time, was probably the best part of his day, as far as he was concerned. After Robert was asleep, Keslie would take the computer to her bedroom, and they would try and have a little alone time, well as much as they could, with Dean and Seth in the same room as him. Though normally, one of them would find a reason to go out to buy beer, and the other would suddenly feel the need for a long shower. Roman and Keslie were both grateful to them for that consideration.

Now though, having her back in his arms, Roman realised he had missed her more than he had even realised. He woke early in the morning, looking at her studying her face before a little whirlwind ran into the room shouting. "Daddy." Laughing happily, Roman scooped his son up into his arms, and placed him on the bed, as Keslie rubbed her eyes before sitting up, thankfully after they made love, she had pulled on a T-shirt, one of his that he had missed from his bag. He liked that she had stolen it to sleep in; it made him feel like she wanted him close to her, even when he was on the road.

Wrapping her arms around her son, and helping him get in between her and Roman, Keslie could not help smiling, as Robert began to chatter to Roman, asking what they were going to do that day. Obviously thinking there would be no school today, since his Daddy was there, a dangerous trap to fall into. "You have school." She reminded her son, as he began asking about going to the play park with his Dad. "You can hang out with Daddy, and Uncle Seth and Uncle Dean, when you get home." The look on Robert's face, told her he was going to plead his case, to be allowed to stay at home with his Dad. However a look from Roman, and a promise to show him how to do the superman punch, had the plea stopped before it even started.

"Is that wise?" Keslie asked, as they heard nanny Candie, calling for Robert to come and have his shower, and the little boy had a quick cuddle with his Dad, before running off again. "I don't want letters home from the school, about him superman punching someone on the playground." The thought of the outrage that would cause, at her son's exclusive prep school, made her cringe. The principle could make her feel like a naughty school girl as it was, never mind if she got called in for bad behaviour from her son.

"It'll be fine, Dad taught me to do stuff at Robbie's age." Roman smiled at the look on her face, as he shortened their son's name. "What! Robert sounds too grown up, Robbie suits him." He kissed her smirking. "Besides since our baby boy is with his nanny; that gives us some Mommy, Daddy time." He got out of bed, shutting and locking the door, Dean was in the house after all, and probably awake by now, and he had a habit of walking in without knocking. Turning back to her, his eyes locked on hers, he lost the boxers which he had been wearing, and with a predatory smirk on his face, stalked back towards the bed.

"What if?" He silenced her with a kiss, and his fingers found the hem of her, no his shirt, pulling it off, as he began to kiss and caress her willing body. After he kissed her, he latched onto her neck, biting it gently, before nibbling on her ears, and then working his way down, as his big hands moved over her skin, and his mouth settled on one nipple, sucking and licking it, while his fingers played with the other.

Moaning low in her throat, Keslie gave into him, ever since he came back into her life, she had been unable to resist him, and she knew she was more in love with him now, than she had ever been. What she had felt for him at eighteen, seemed as nothing, compared to the depth of her feelings now. She whimpered softly as Roman's mouth left her nipple, and lazily moved to the other one, while his finger took the place of his tongue, on the previous one. Her lips kissed, wherever they could reach, as her hands smoothed over his back, and down his arms, running over his chest.

Finally his lips left her nipple, and he began to kiss down her ribs, over her stomach, and up the other side. His movements were languid and unhurried, as if he had all the time in the world, he began to work his way down again, before he at last parted her folds, and blew over her clit, before kissing each of the thighs.

"Roman." His name on her lips, was a plea, a prayer, something that had him dipping his head to taste her, as she whimpered at his touch.

Keslie almost screamed, as he slid a long finger into her, while his tongue teased at her, and it was not long till he had her coming. Kissing his way back up her body, he smirked at her before claiming her lips, while he slid inside her, then slowly and gently, made love to her. When they were done, they showered together, before dressing, and heading downstairs.

Dean was in the kitchen with Robert and nanny Candie, and finding out that nanny's could be scary. She had already admonished him for trying to give Robert sugar, and smacked his fingers, when he tried to grab some of the food she was cooking. Roman grinned, and Keslie tried not to laugh, as Dean was put firmly in his place, by the other woman.

It was obvious to the men, that the two women, had something of a morning routine, since Keslie made coffee, while nanny Candie handed out the breakfasts. Seth wandered in yawning, as the plates were put on the table, and took the coffee Keslie handed him, with murmured 'thanks', before sitting down, and digging into his breakfast.

By the time everyone was done eating, Roman had decided to take his son to school, and Dean and Seth opted to go with him, something that had Robert practically bouncing out of his seat, he may have to go to school instead of staying home with his Daddy, but at least he got to travel in with his Shield teammates. Keslie helped her son to check his bag, before with a quick kiss goodbye for both of them; she watched Father and son head for the car, trailed by Dean and Seth.

By the time they got back from the school run, after posing for pictures, and signing autographs for excited children. The two women had cleaned up the kitchen, and Keslie was in her Da-li's room, beginning the job of going through his things. Roman settled to help her, while Seth and Dean, took off for some project of their own, just before Roman's parents arrived, to join them, having opted for an early morning start, to drive to Keslie's home, which all things considered, was not too far from their own.

Once Dean and Seth came back from their mysterious errand, Roman's Dad vanished to help them, and soon Roman left his Mom and Keslie too it, opting to join them. There were some strange noises, and a lot of laughter from the back yard, but the two women ignored it all, opting to get on with what they were doing.

Some things were going to be thrown out, others sent to goodwill, and still others boxed up, and packed away for Robert when he was older, though Keslie earmarked an expensive Rolex watch for Roman, she knew in her heart; that Da-li would have wanted Roman to have something of his, while she opted for a dress watch each, for Seth and Dean, Da-li had been a bit of a collector of watches.

When the two women had finished with everything, it was almost lunchtime, so they carried as many of the items for goodwill, as they could fit in the car down, and loaded it up. Both of them, were curious as to what the men folk were up to in the back yard, but for now, silently decided to let them have their fun. While they were out doing their errand, they stopped off at a local deli, for sandwiches and snacks, neither of them feeling like cooking, or risking invading the kitchen, now territory of the cook, who would arrive at about midday, to prepare the evening meal for everyone. Though the woman was nice enough, and had been with Da-li for years, even consenting to teach Keslie to cook some of the more complicated dishes Da-li liked, she considered the kitchen her domain, and you entered uninvited at your peril.

Tomorrow, she would be preparing the extra things, which would go along with the meat, which the men were planning on barbecuing in the yard. The maid was already hard at work, cleaning the house, though under strict instructions to leave Roberts room, if the little boy had left it untidy. Keslie did not want her son growing up, thinking that other people could do the hard work for him, so if he did not leave his room tidy, he had to help clean it up, when he got back from school.

Laying out the food in the dining room, thankfully Da-li had kept plates and cutlery, as well as glasses in there, for such an occasion as this. The two women then went into the back yard once they had laid everything out, to see what it was that the men were up to. To say that Keslie had no words for it, was an understatement, there in the corner of the yard, they had built her son a wrestling ring. The four of them were looking immensely pleased with themselves.

"You think little man will like it?" The way Dean was bouncing slightly, as if on another caffeine high, had Keslie looking around for the tell tale drinks cans, but she didn't see any. The blond was obviously the orchestrator of this, the way he was grinning, and looking please with himself, but the other three had obviously gone along with it.

"What?" Keslie got out at last. "He's only six." She glared at them. "He's not going to want to come out of there." She fixed Roman with an icy glare. "Superman punch?" What were they thinking doing this? "You had this all planned didn't you, is this why you came here this weekend, to do this?" She was recovering from the shock.

"The boys had one when they were little." Roman's Dad defended the four of them. "He'll have fun."

"I can't believe this." Keslie was not happy, though she did admit privately that if they had asked her, she would probably have said yes in the end. "Your boys had people around who knew what they were doing." She fixed the older man with her gaze now. "What am I supposed to do, when he wants to play in there, when he tries to copy the moves that he sees the three of them do?" Looking at Keslie Roman could see she was worried about their son, and took a step towards her. "Don't you dare Roman, Keslie took a step back. "If he hurts himself in there." The threat went unvoiced, but all the men knew if the little boy got hurt playing in his ring, so would they.

"Kes don't worry." Roman held his hands up, to stop her actually yelling at him. "I'll lay down the ground rules to him, we all will, its only for when one of us is here to make sure he's safe." He saw her body stance change slightly, and knew he had won. "He's going to love it, you know he is, and I'll make it very clear he has to obey the rules, or we'll take it away again." He walked over and wrapped her in his arms, looking down at her. "You know, I would never do anything, to put him in danger." Then he bent his head and kissed her tenderly. "I love you both so much." Looking into her eyes, he knew he had won, as her face told him, that her resistance had crumbled.

The rest of the men breathed a sigh of relief, and everyone headed inside to get some lunch. Once they were done with the food, Roman helped Keslie take some of the boxes up to the attic to store, till Robert was older. Then when they were done, they headed out to the back yard again, where Seth and Dean were trying out the ring. It did not take long before Roman joined them, and in the end only the fact that it would soon be time to go and collect his son, got him out again, as they made sure it was as good as it could be.

Leaving Seth and Dean, trying to decide if any further improvements needed to be made to the ring. The proud parents and grandparents, headed off to the school, to get the little boy, ignoring Dean's demands, that they get sugary snacks for little man, maintaining that he would need his energy for training.

Heading to the school, conversation was surprisingly easy in the car, Roman's parents were settling back into the easy relationship they used to have with Keslie, and the fact she was the Mother of their grandson, made it important to them, to bond with her again. After they picked the excited little boy, up they went for ice cream, though Robert was told not to tell Dean what they had done. It was easy to see, how much Keslie cared for her son, as well as his Father, and obvious that Roman adored both of them. His parents, were both hoping for the two adults to develop a much deeper relationship with each other, as Roman bonded with their son.

When they finally got back to the house, Keslie sent Robert up to his room to get changed out of his uniform, knowing that as soon as he saw that ring, he would want to be in it, no matter what he was wearing. The little boy changed in record time, wanting to spend as much time as he could, with his Daddy, Uncles and grandparents. Charging out into the back yard, he stopped dead, looking at the ring that stood there, he looked at his Daddy, and saw him smiling.

"Is that for me to play in?" He asked, his eyes wide and hopeful.

"Who else little man, come on up here." Dean yelled from the ring, and Robert was about to run and join him, when Roman stopped him, with a hand on his shoulder.

"First some ground rules." He told his son, looking over at Keslie and smiling at her, while pointedly ignoring Dean, who yelled that rules were boring, from inside the ring.

Keslie smiled, seeing Roman crouching down, so that he was at eye level, to talk seriously to their son. Once the rules were laid down, Robert was allowed into the ring to play with his Dad, granddad and uncles. Mother and grandmother looked on, smiles on their faces as the five of them just had fun.

Not all that far away, all things being relative, Eva frowned, she had heard Roman say that he would be seeing his parents during his time off, that was why she had come to his home, however there was so sign of him. Pulling her phone out of her purse, she dialled a number; she was becoming increasingly familiar with. It rang a few times before he picked up. "He's not here." She knew the man would know who she was talking about. "He said he'd be seeing his parents, but there's no sign of him."

The man on the other end of the phone sighed, she really wasn't too bright, but right now he could use her. "He's probably with the bitch and her brat, but I don't know where that is, you'll have to work on it, ask Naomi, she's on Total Divas with you, isn't she?"

"Yes Stewart that's a good idea." Eva smiled, she was going to get her man, with his former best friends help, and send that bitch Keslie away with her tail between her legs.

Stewart meanwhile, had very different ideas, about what was going to happen, he wanted to separate Roman and Keslie, and he wanted to make Roman pay for the way he had treated him. He wanted revenge, and part of that revenge, meant hurting the woman, whom Roman had first defied him over by dating her, not only hurting her, but also hurting the son she had given birth to, a child Roman had not known about. He did not see the man pointing his camera at him, the telephoto lens giving crisp clear pictures, he was being paid to follow the man, and report back on his movements.

Similarly, Eva was unaware of someone following her every move, and keeping a record of what she was up to, this man too was reporting back to someone else, someone who wanted to keep an eye on just what she was up to, in her bid to win Roman's affections for herself, and ruin not only his happiness but that of Keslie and Robert as well.

* * *

 _ **So Dean got Seth, Roman and Roman's Dad to help him build Robert a backyard ring, because lets face it what kid wouldn't want one especially when he had his favourite wrestlers to play in it with him. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did or if you didn't it would be appreciated if you left me a review and gave me your thoughts.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**So here is the next chapter this one had drama with a helping of fluffy as well. Thank you to everyone who is reading this story especially to Kayla English, Lisee, Wrestlechic1, calwitch, Skovko and jessica619 for reviewing the last chapter for me and to nolabell66 for the review for chapter 9 thank you all so much it means a lot that each of you took the time to leave reviews for me.**_

* * *

 _ **Lisee Yes Robert is a happy little boy Roman is his Daddy and Seth and Dean get to be his uncles. No its not Stephanie keeping an eye on Stewart and Eva.**_

* * *

 **Chapter fourteen**

 **Surprise in the ring**

Waking up in Roman's arms felt surprisingly right, Keslie lay there looking at his sleeping face, having people in the house felt good too, for so long it had just been her, Robert, Da-li and a nanny, recently nanny Candie. Looking at his sleeping face, she wondered where this thing with him was going Yes they loved each other, and they had a son together, they had a very healthy sex life, but she had to wonder, would there ever be any more to it than that? Oh he said he wanted to be with them, and that he wasn't going to go anywhere, but he'd never asked her to be his girlfriend. He had talked about moving closer to her, or having them move closer to him, that first day after Da-li's death, but he'd never mentioned it to her again. She knew that Eva woman was interested in Roman; he said she was nothing to him, and he had no interest in her, but he worked with a lot of beautiful women, what if one of them caught his eye and he left. She knew she should trust him, but after everything that had happened before, it was easy to think that he might move onto greener pastures.

"Hey what's on your mind?" She had been so deep in her own head; that she hadn't realised he was awake, and watching her, watch him.

"Just thinking." She replied, as she glanced over at the time, knowing Robert would be in to see them soon, so not really the best time, to try and get into a deep and meaningful conversation.

"Kes?" How did he know her so well she wondered? Thankfully a little whirlwind running into the room, put paid to the conversation, however the look on Roman's face as he pulled his son into the bed, told her that he was not going to let it drop.

The morning proceeded much the same as the previous one had, Robert spent a while cuddling with, and talking to his parents, before running back to nanny Candie to get dressed. Roman and Keslie showered together, before heading downstairs. She kept waiting for him to bring up, what she had been thinking about so hard in bed, but he didn't, at least not for now. This morning, Keslie made the breakfast, and Roman made coffee, surprisingly Dean was the first of the guests to surface, heading blindly for the coffee pot, and pouring himself a mug, Keslie did not do cups, Da-li always said he wanted a drink, not a sip.

While Dean sat hunched over his coffee, blowing on the hot surface of the liquid, everyone else drifted in. Keslie began plating up food, handing them to Roman, who in turn passed them out, till everyone was seated at the table digging in. Robert was pouting, as he found he was going to school again today, he has wanted to stay at home, and learn how to wrestle with the men folk. Still the promise of an afternoon barbeque, and other visitors, put him in a more cheerful mood, in some ways, he was a very grown up little boy.

Keslie and Roman took their son to school, while everyone else sat down to plan out what they needed to buy, in the way of supplies for the afternoon. A phone call, which Dean unfortunately took, from the Uso's, saw plans change a bit, and more guests added to the list, for the afternoon cook out.

She should not have been surprised Keslie thought; that Roman stopped the car in a secluded little spot on the way home, and turned to look at her. She had been expecting him to chose a time for them to have that talk, since this morning in bed.

"Kes." His voice was tender and gentle. "Talk to me, what has you so wound up today?"

Looking out of the window, she wondered how to phrase what she had to say to him. "What is this Roman, you and me, what is it?" She turned to face him. "You come round to see our son, we have sex, but I don't know what we are, or what this is, even if it is anything more, than us just having sex with each other. Is it just convenient for you, when you come to see our son?"

She could not help but notice the way his expression darkened. "Is that what you think this is me, making a booty call?" Roman knew he had hurt her, but had he really made her this insecure? The ring that he was carrying in his pocket, suddenly felt as if it weighed a ton weight. He reached out and took her hands in his, part of him wanted to ask her now, but he had the perfect spot picked out in his mind, and the perfect time, and this wasn't it. "I love you, you silly goose." Okay maybe not the right turn of phrase. "I love you Kes, always have always will, you are it for me, you and Robbie are my family, I'm not going anywhere." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "Kes I plan on being around for a very long time, if you and Robbie want me that is?"

She smiled at him, over the last few weeks, it felt like her emotions had been on a rollercoaster, up and down, all over the place, one thing she did know, was that Roman had been there for her since Da-li died. "What are we though Roman, are we going to put a label on this?"

Looking into her eyes again, he almost blurted out what he wanted to say, but he had planned this out too well with Seth and Dean, since the latter had come up with the idea, of giving Robert his own ring. Swallowing down what had almost come out of his mouth, he smiled at her. "What I hope you are, is the Mother of my child, my girlfriend, except that doesn't seem enough to describe it."

Relief flashed across her face, and she smiled back at him, girlfriend still sounded good to her. It didn't set anything in stone, after all she had been his girlfriend before, and he had walked away then, but this time, he had promised to listen to her and talk to her, so she felt more hopeful. They exchanged a short, yet passion filled kiss, and then he drove them back to her home.

They were met by Dean, practically bouncing out of the door, and Roman made a note to check his bag for energy drinks, he didn't get like that just from coffee. "Your Dad and Seth, have gone to indulge in his cult." He stage whispered conspiratorially. "Your Mom and nanny Candy have gone food shopping, and I have news." He looked at them expectantly.

Deciding to bite the bullet and ask him, Roman looked at Keslie, hoping that it was not going to be a bad thing. "What news?"

"Jimmy called." Dean was vibrating a bit too much, for Roman to completely relax, but that didn't sound too bad. "You know Naomi and he are on Total Diva's right?" Roman thought he had an idea where this might be going, and he knew Keslie was not going to like it, if he was right. "Well since the two of them are coming to the barbeque, they asked if the others could come along, so there are going to be a lot more people here." He grinned at the couple, and Roman quickly put his arm around Keslie. Dean seemed oblivious to the fact she was not happy with what he was saying, as he went on ticking them all off on his fingers. "Nikki and Brie, John and Daniel, Nattie and TJ, Cameron and what's his face, Naomi, Jimmy, Jey and his other half were already on the list then there's JoJo and." This was the one Roman was dreading, he held Keslie tighter. "Eva Marie." He grinned at them both. "Oh and some of the total diva's crew as well, so about an extra fifteen people to add to the others."

"They are not filming in my home, and they are not filming my son." Keslie was not happy, this was supposed to be family and friends, while she liked the Bella twins, Nattie John, Daniel, and TJ and did not mind them being added. She was even okay with Cameron and JoJo, along with Cameron's partner, what she did mind was the film crew and Eva, coming along. She was glaring at Dean, who was thankfully too caffeinated to notice. "Who's bright idea was this?" She could not keep the anger out of her voice, and that Dean noticed.

"Well Jimmy told me, that Naomi asked him about it, since they are filming a lot of what the diva's do, and you are kind of a big deal, since you have that big contract with the WWE and everything." Dean was coming down a bit from his high all of a sudden, seeing the look on Keslie's face. "I think the producer of Total Diva's asked her about it though; I don't think it was Naomi's idea for them to come along."

Looking at Keslie, Roman had to wonder, who had spilled the beans about the family and friends barbeque, which they were having this afternoon, the look on Keslie's face said the same thing. "Well I guess Robert will be happy." Was all the young woman could think of to say. "I want it very clearly understood though, there will be no cameras past the front gate, and I really don't want them filmed either, do Roman's parents know about this?"

Dean was definitely aware of the fact that Keslie was not happy now, and hoped he hadn't done a bad thing, by saying it was okay. Maybe he should have given the phone to Seth instead, then he would be the one in trouble rather than Dean, because Dean was pretty sure he was in trouble here. "I think I'm going to go for a run." He shot off, leaving the couple alone.

"He does know he's not dressed for running right?" Keslie asked, as Dean jogged down the driveway and out of the gates, which closed electronically behind him.

Roman laughed. "Oh he knows, but he's more worried about you yelling at him, he's hoping by the time he slopes back, you'll have calmed down."

Keslie could not help smiling too, she did not want the film crew there, but at the same time, it would be nice to see the Bella twins along with Nattie. She really didn't want Eva in her home though; still she could not single out one person, without looking like a total bitch. What was done was done she supposed, though she was going to tell Dean, not to make arrangements, without clearing them with her first in the future. She and Roman headed into the house, to her office, she had some calls to make, one of them being to Vince, to make sure he laid the law down to the film crew if possible. If not, well Keslie was quite able to lay the law down herself, and kick them out of her home, plus her lawyers were more than able, to deal with the job of keeping her and Robert, off of the TV.

Dealing with business, Keslie realised Roman had taken a seat, and was looking at her, with a slight smile on his face. "What?" She asked smiling at him.

"Just looking at my high powered business woman." He replied as his smile grew. "You always were going to make something of yourself, you have the brains and the desire."

Putting the phone down, Keslie let him take her hand. "I went to college, Da-li insisted and I got my degree, he was always so supportive of me, ever since I found him." A wave of sadness washed over her, as she thought of her grandfather. "He could have turned me away, washed his hands of me, like my parents did, but he didn't, he took me in and lavished love on me, he believed in me, like they never did." She did not realise that she was crying, till he brushed away her tears. "It still hurts so much Roman, I miss him so much."

Not knowing what else to do, he pulled her into his arms, and just held her. They stayed like that till they heard the others getting back, reluctantly he left her to finish up, and went to see what the others had been buying.

By the time Keslie was finished in her office, the others had been busy in the back yard, getting it ready for the guests. They stopped for a quick lunch, and Dean had come back looking a little the worse for wear, and as punishment for allowing them to come in the first place, was sent to the main gates, to make it clear, that there would be no filming on the property.

The total diva's crew, were not happy when they were told there would be no filming of the barbeque, a couple of the diva's were not happy either, but they all had to live with it if they wanted to stay.

When it was time to collect Robert from school, Roman and Keslie headed off, leaving his Dad and Seth in charge of the barbeque, and Dean in charge of the drinks. Getting the little boy into the car, proved to be surprisingly easy, as he was eager to get home and see the rest of his family, and play in his ring, with his Daddy and uncles. Unfortunately they arrived at the same time as Cameron her partner, JoJo and Eva, the red haired diva was obviously posing for the nonexistent cameras, as she got out of the car, and looked around.

"How quaint." She almost sneered as she looked at the mansion, though how she could call a ten bed roomed house quaint, was beyond everyone else.

Trying not to roll her eyes, Keslie brushed past the woman, and headed inside with Robert, Roman following them, Eva at once tried to go after them, but as if she had eyes in the back of her head, Keslie stopped and looked over her shoulder. "I don't believe I invited you into my home, you were invited to the barbeque, and that is in the back yard, just follow the walkway round the side of the house you can't miss it." With that she Roman and Robert stepped into the house. and Keslie practically shut the door, in the other woman's face.

Robert at once ran up the stairs, eager to change and get out into his ring, Roman and Keslie smiled to see him scamper off to his room to get ready. "Thanks for that." Roman told her as Robert vanished into his room. "She is getting through to me; I can't turn around at work, without her being there I keep sending Dean out for snacks and drinks, so I can avoid her." Keslie smiled at him and took his hand in hers, he had told her that before.

Stalking around the side of the house, Eva was furious, how dare that jumped up little rat talk to her that way. This was the kind of place she would love to own, of course it wasn't really the other woman's, she had inherited it, and probably everything else she had along with it, except for Roman, and he belonged to Eva, he just didn't know it yet. They were going to be the couple of the WWE, Roman was going places, and she was going with him. She could picture it now, Roman with the WWE championship belt, and her with the diva's championship. She would have a glorious career with him by her side, she could ride his success all the way to the top, and stay there.

The sneer on her face, only intensified, as she looked around the back yard,, it was so unfair that Keslie had all this, probably she wouldn't keep it long though. Glancing around to see if she could make her entrance, she was annoyed to find everyone looking at something else, or someone else, no one was watching her at all. She stalked onto the patio, and headed for the bar, noticing that JoJo, along with Cameron and her partner, had already joined the others.

Dean was actually enjoying himself playing barman, he had easy access to all the booze he wanted, and was out of the way of the drama, which was sure to happen at some point.

Despite Eva's disparaging remarks, which could be heard throughout the afternoon, everyone seemed to be having a good time, especially Robert, who was delighted with access to all the wrestlers, and a ring of his very own. Roman and his Dad were manning the barbeque, leaving Seth to wrangle Robert, leaving Keslie to mingle, and talk to the new friends she had made, eventually she found herself talking to Naomi and Jimmy.

"Not that I mind the extra guests." She said looking at Jimmy. "But I have to wonder, how the Total Diva's people found out about this little get together?" She could not help noticing; that Naomi could not quite meet her eyes.

Looking at his cousins girl, and then his own, Jimmy took an educated guess. "Eva got it out of you, didn't she Naomi?"

Having the good grace to look sheepish, Naomi nodded. "We were just talking, she was so nice to me, asking how I was spending my days off, I just told her what I was doing." She looked at her boyfriend. "I didn't know she was going to pull a stunt like this, and be a bitch like about it, when the Total Diva's people asked me about coming, I'm not going to say I didn't think it would be good for me personally, being able to bring them here, but I didn't expect this drama."

Looking at her, wondering what the other woman had expected Keslie shook her head. "Did you really think I was going to let them film in my home, film my son, you may have signed up for that, I didn't though." She looked at Jimmy he was her man's cousin, and she was not going to start a fight, especially not in her own home. "I don't mind most of the others being here, I like the Bella's and Nattie, but Eva, I would never have asked her in a million years, not with the way she is chasing after Roman, and how rude she is to me and my son."

Nodding her head, and looking at Jimmy, knowing that she had made a mistake, Naomi headed over to the bar for a drink. Dean had quit playing bar tender, and had gone to join Seth and Robert in the ring.

A shout from Roman, had everyone heading to get some food, and Dean carried Robert over to his Dad, forestalling Eva's latest attempt to get close to the man. As he took his son, and carried him, along with a plate of food, over to one of the tables, Keslie made a point of grabbing two plates, one for her and one for Roman, then joining them. Most of the others cooed and awed over the little family, as they sat there together, and Eva wisely kept her distance, after getting dirty looks, from Brie and Nattie. Peace of a sort descended over the back yard, as everyone found somewhere to eat and drink. Eva joined the film crew, and tried unsuccessfully, to talk them into filming the party, Keslie had made her views on them trying that very clear.

Once they were done with eating, everyone more or less lazed around, till Roman caught Dean and Seth's eyes, before he headed over to the ring. Seth grabbed Keslie, almost dragging her after her boyfriend, while Dean grabbed up Robert, holding him up, so he could see what was going on.

Everyone else at once looked round, to see what was going on, as Roman climbed into the ring, and Seth lifted a confused Keslie in as well. Looking at her boyfriend, wondering what was going on, and why she was in here, Keslie was pretty sure, it was not to have a wrestling match. A lot of the others were looking confused too, and wondering what was going on, then reaching into his pocket and withdrawing a small square box, Roman dropped to one knee. Opening the box when he was down on the ring surface, he revealed an eighteen carat, white gold ring, it had an open collet and split shank, the three millimetre band, was set with grain diamonds, while the central diamond, was one point seven carats and quiet delicate, something Roman knew Keslie would appreciate, as she did not do ostentatious.

"Keslie Tranmer, I have loved you since we were eighteen, I lost you once, I'm not going to lose you again, I love you more now than I did back then, and I love our son." He paused looking up at her, holding the ring out. "Kes I asked you earlier today to be my girlfriend, right now though I'm asking you to be my wife, Kes will you marry me?" He looked up at her hopefully.

The urge to pinch herself, to see if she was dreaming, was over whelming, she looked down at Roman's face, he was looking so nervous. Vaguely she registered Eva's screech of anger and denial, as she took the ring from the box, her voice wouldn't come out at first, and she had to clear her throat before she said. "Yes, oh yes." He stood up with a smile on his face, taking the ring before she could finish answering him, and slipping it onto her finger. "I'll marry you Roman." She finished, as he settled the ring in place, and then pulled her into his arms to kiss her, to the whoops and cheers of his family, friends and the cast and crew of the total diva's show, well apart from one. Robert, Dean and Seth joined them in the ring, for a group hug, and the four guys did a fist bump.

Glaring at the scene in the ring, Eva grabbed her things and stormed off, Roman asking Keslie to marry him, was not part of the plan, she needed to talk to Stewart. Pulling her phone from her purse, she dialled his number and waited for him to answer. When he did, she quickly filled him in on what happened. Stewart was furious, he was also not too far away, so arranged to come and pick her up. He didn't notice the man following him, while she didn't notice the man who was following her, both men sending pictures to the same person.

When he got them, they only served to confirm his previous suspicions of what was going on, it seemed he was going to have to have a talk with a certain diva at some point.

* * *

 _ **So Eva tricked Naomi into getting the Total Diva's crew invited to the barbeque and was ringside for the proposal. Stewart and Eva are still under surveillance. So what do you think did you like it? Please take the time to leave me a review and tell me what you think; I really would like to know what you thought of this chapter. The answer to who is having Eva and Stewart watched will be in the next chapter.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**So here it is the chapter with the big reveal I hope you are going to enjoy it more drama of course. Thank you to everyone who is reading especially Skovko, Lisee, calwitch, jessica619 and Kayla English for the reviews for the last chapter and to nolabell66 for the review for chapter ten.**_

* * *

 _ **Lisee yes they are right where they are meant to be and Robert is a very happy little boy, the ring seemed a fitting place for Roman to propose to Keslie, and you get to see who is watching at the end of the chapter.**_

* * *

 **Chapter fifteen**

 **Planning revenge**

The gun felt good in his hand, it had taken a lot of work to finally be able to obtain it, and he had, had to deal with some unsavoury characters, but finally he had what he wanted. It felt like an extension of his arm, of his will, with it he could begin to even the score. He had made the trek out here, into the wilderness, where no one could find, or hear him, to perfect his aim. Lifting the weapon, he lined up the sight, and fired, this time, he had the pleasure of seeing the bullet rip through the paper he was aiming at, a perfect hit, after all the misses, he fired over and over again, only stopping to reload. The Bersa BPCC fit comfortably in his hand, and the 9mm took nine bullets in all, though it had a snappy recoil, he could handle it well. It was small enough, at just over six inches and light enough, just over 20 ounces when empty, to be comfortably concealed on his person. By the time he was done, the paper was practically shredded, and the picture it once was, was now unrecognisable.

Satisfied, he pocketed the gun and turned away, never seeing the man who was concealed nearby, taking pictures of everything he was doing, along with a shot of the picture he had been shooting at, in its original condition.

Heading to his car, he smiled to himself, thanks to Eva he had information that would be useful to him, and soon he could go about getting his revenge. Striking at both Roman, and the bitch Keslie, he would make them both pay. Eva was becoming an annoyance that he could well do without; it was probable, that her usefulness was at an end.

The other vehicle tailing him kept well back, a carefully placed bug, allowing the other driver to keep his distance, and appear to be just another guy, out for an afternoon drive. It had been an interesting assignment that was for sure, however he had informed the client, that in his layman's opinion, the target was becoming unstable. Following the other man, he dictated some notes onto his phone for later, the app, and the hands free device, were invaluable tools he could utilise. His camera lay on the seat next to him. As he followed the other man though, he began to feel concerned, as they began to follow a route, which the man had been down before. The route lead them, from a well to do area, which contained several large houses and mansions, to an exclusive private school. When the other car parked up, so did he and keeping his distance, while using other pedestrians to his advantage, he kept the target in sight, as they both moved through the crowd of people on the sidewalk.

Stewart was looking for the perfect place; it needed to be hidden from view, with an easy entrance and exit, since he would need to make a quick get away, to avoid being detained. He needed to be close enough to make the shot, but far enough away to avoid being caught. A kill shot would be preferable, but not necessary, serious wounding would do as well. Finally he found what he was looking for, a small wooded park, with a clear view of sight, to the school entrance. Collateral damage did not much bother him, so longs he hit his target, he would be happy. He could come back under cover of darkness, to see if the shot was doable. Smiling to himself, he made his way back to his car, too caught up in his own headspace, to even think that someone might be onto him.

Once back in his car, he headed to his motel, it was cheap and seedy, but it would do for a few more days, he needed to go over his plan, and make sure he had covered all his bases; then Roman would start to pay.

Once he was sure that his target was staying put for a while, the man who was following, made a quick phone call, and then sent an email with the photos he had taken, along with the notes he had made.

Sitting at his desk, in an arena where they were getting ready to tape Smackdown, Hunter looked at his phone, and wondered when Vince was going to get there. He had the sales figures, for the merchandise that was being made and distributed by Keslie's company. The young woman had delivered on her promises and then some, a lot of the things were flying off the shelves, not to mention out of the factories and warehouses, business as they say, was booming, demand for tickets for live events had increased, and most were now sold out. When Jared had unexpectedly passed away, they had expected problems, but everything had gone smoothly. Now though he had other problems to worry about, he needed more time to nurse his baby NXT along, and then there was the Total Diva's crew, making a nuisance of themselves,s getting into things they shouldn't, there was already trouble brewing between the funkadactyls, and it was all on camera. Eva and JoJo were falling out over the breaks Eva was getting, some that he didn't think she deserved, but they had JoJo pitching some ideas, which he was not too sure about. He hoped the pretty young woman, didn't manage to talk Vince into them, then there was the way she was looking at Justin, that was going to be trouble, he was willing to bet on it. Eva though, Eva he could see was going to be a problem, she should be down in NXT learning the basics, instead of swanning around on RAW and Smackdown, thinking she was a full fledged diva. All because the Total Diva's people liked her looks, yes the reality show was bringing in new viewers, but he had to wonder, if what was going on was really worth it.

Most of the superstars and diva's were on social media, though he had to love what Dean had done with his twitter account. Twitter was the one that Vince favoured so everyone had one. Hunter was one of the few hold outs, though that didn't stop people making fake accounts, pretending to be him. So many of today's superstars, had to endure the kind of invasion of privacy, that he, and the people he had worked with when he first came into the business, had never even considered. Now you did something, and within minutes it was on line for the world to see. He could understand, why Keslie had shut the film crew down, as soon as they arrived at her home for the barbeque, privacy was a valuable commodity, and he could sympathise only too well, with those who wanted to make sure they kept theirs.

Grabbing some of the papers off his desk, he began sorting through them, hoping for at least a while; he could have a little peace and quiet. Sadly though that was not to be, his phone rang, the call causing him some worry and agitation, after that he got an email, which had him really worried. Grabbing up a few things, he headed off to talk to the one person, he knew he could confide in.

Sitting in the men's locker room, Roman was ready to pull his hair out, in here was one of the few places at work, he seemed to be able to get away from Eva. The woman was like a leach, she tried to cling onto him, every chance she got, and she had that damn film crew trailing her, as well as some of the other diva's. She had even come to their hotel room; thankfully Dean had dealt with that little attempt, going full blown lunatic fringe on her. He had never looked forward to his days off so much, as he was right now, being with Keslie was the most important thing of course, but he had to admit a break from Eva, was a powerful motivator too. He was even avoiding going out after the shows, the three Shield members hanging out in their hotel room together, so at least he had company.

The news of his engagement had been leaked on social media, something he was not happy about. He knew the Total Diva's people were not happy, about not getting the scoop on that, and Keslie had been on the phone to Vince, threatening all sorts of actions, if any word of her son was leaked via the company's people, until she and Roman were ready for the world to know.

News of his engagement did not stop people speculating about him and Eva on line, he spent a lot of his time talking to Keslie, telling her what stunt the redhead had pulled this time. Thankfully, he and Keslie had agreed to tell each other every little thing, to never allow anyone to separate them with lies again, and Dean and Seth; were quick to let her know what was going on as well. Robert was his pride and joy though, the little boy adored him, as much as Roman did him, and Father and son, found the time to talk to each other every day. It was so different now, to what it had been like when he was a child he reflected; then he was lucky to get a phone call from his Dad, when he was on the road. He and the other superstars and diva's who were parents, got to see their families via the different applications, that existed for computers and phones these days. Dean and Seth; liked their share of time with Robert too, the little boy loved his uncles, he especially loved it, when they came home with his Daddy for visits, and he got to play in the ring with them.

Roman knew Keslie had been worried at first, fearing her son might hurt himself, but the three men had impressed on the little boy how dangerous it could be to try things on his own, and Robert was for the most part a sensible little boy. Plus the threat of having the ring taken away from him, if he even thought about getting in there on his own, was a powerful motivator, to use it only when supervised.

Keslie and Roman; were also talking about where they were going to live, after they were married. As much as Keslie loved the mansion, there were echo's of Da-li everywhere, and sometimes she found herself breaking down in tears, as she walked into a room, and a memory hit her. Though Roman would be willing to move to be with her, they were leaning towards getting somewhere in Pensacola, close to his family. The only thing that had Keslie slightly hesitant, was that they would also be closer to her parents, the young woman wanted nothing to do with the couple, and certainly didn't want them near Robert. Owning her own business, did not mean that Keslie spent any less time with her son, she did a lot of work from home, but then so had Jared. That was one of the reasons she felt she could move further from the office, since she did not spend too much time there, she went in once or twice a week.

Stalking around the corridors, Eva was looking for Roman, he wasn't in the ring or catering, the man seemed to be avoiding her and that was not part of the plan. She had been posting photo's of the two of them on line, and taken to wearing a large ring on her left hand, one that looked a lot like an engagement ring, Stewarts idea. Everyone knew Roman had got engaged, she was doing her best, to make everyone think it was her, he had proposed to. Nikki, Brie and especially Naomi had, had something to say about that, but she ignored them. She had not said anything about her and Roman, she let the pictures she posted talk for her, let the fans draw their own conclusions, most seemed to think the two of them were an item, Stewart was a master manipulator, and she was happy to be guided by him. Left to herself, she would have tried to make waves, and left comments, Stewart insisted she leave vague messages, nothing that came right out to say the two of them were together, and it was working, the fans were doing the work for her, saying she and Roman were a couple but keeping it quiet for now. Someone had leaked the fact, that the proposal had taken place at a private barbeque, which the cast of Total Diva's had been guests at. Her main problem now, seemed to be that Roman was dodging her, there was only one place Roman could be hiding, she realised, the men's locker room.

Making sure the camera crew was following her, Eva swept up to the men's locker room and knocked on the door, she knew better than to go in uninvited, a couple of the guys had chewed her out for that, and if Cean was in there, she did not want to think what he might do. Nikki had already chewed her out, for trying to perv on her man, never mind that said man was given to running the corridors practically naked, if the fancy took him.

Cringing at the sound of someone at the door, Roman jumped up and headed towards the showers, if it was Eva she wouldn't dare come in there.

Waiting till Roman vanished; Randy opened the door and looked out. "What do you want Eva?" He asked glaring at her as she smiled at him.

"I'm looking for Roman; I need to talk to him about something." She flicked her hair over her shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Not here." Randy began closing the door on her, making her pout.

"Do you know where he is, its really important?" She fluttered her eyelashes at him making Randy cringe.

"Get lost Eva, he's not here, and even if I did know where he was, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you, he's not going to screw around with you, and cheat on his fiancé." He smiled at the camera, as Eva looked at him in fury, no one else had dared to call her on what she was doing on camera, she was liked by the higher ups, they knew she was going places, Randy though felt secure enough not to be bothered by that. He shut the door in her face, and only the fact that she was on camera stopped her from stamping her foot, before she walked away.

Poking his head around the corner, Roman gave Randy a grateful smile, before he sat down again; at least he was safe for now. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out his MP3 player and settled down to listen to some music. He stayed there, until it was time for the Shield to go down to the ring, and Seth and Dean came to join him. As soon as their match was over, they made a quick get away, and headed to their rental jumping in, and heading off to the next venue.

Smiling as her phone rang, Keslie accepted the face time request, and smiled at Roman, he was obviously in the car, travelling with Seth and Dean, since she could hear them arguing in the front seat about something. "Hey." She said softly. "How are you doing, have you had a good day, Robert scored an A on his test today, and he's insistent that I tell you, he's gone off for his martial arts lesson right now with nanny Candie, but he should be back very soon."

Roman could not help smiling, with his Dad and uncles being wrestlers, and him having his own ring, his son had requested that he be allowed to join a martial arts class, something he had been all for, and Keslie had quickly agreed to. He had lessons twice a week, and Roman had forgotten that tonight was one of them. The time difference, meant that it was still early in the evening there. In fact, as if he had been waiting on the call, Robert ran into the room, excitedly chattering to nanny Candie, and already eager to tell his Mom about his lesson.

"Daddy's on the phone." Robert's voice tailed off as his Mother told him that Roman was on the phone. Smiling at her son Keslie blew Roman a kiss and handed the phone over to her son who at once curled up to talk to his Daddy.

Smiling Keslie left Father and son to their conversation and went to get herself a drink finding nanny Candie in the kitchen similarly occupied, the two women chatted for a few moments, before the nanny asked Keslie, if twenty minutes was long enough to leave it, before collecting Robert for his bath and bed? With a smile Keslie confirmed that, that would be fine, and grabbing a drink for her son as well as her own, rejoined her son and her fiancé, to talk to both of them.

Seated on his corporate jet, Vince looked at the man sitting across from him. In his hands he held a selection of pictures, taken by two private detectives, whom the other man had hired to work for him. "So you are telling me, that one of my diva's, one that everyone thinks is going places, is involved in a possible plot, to kill the fiancé of one of my superstars?"

The other man leaned towards him, an intense look on his face. "I don't know if she is aware of the plan to kill someone, and seeing where the man has been, I think its more likely that the would be killers target, is the little boy, not the Mother." He took one of the pictures and pointed to it. "This is he little boys school, sometimes the Mother takes him, and sometimes the nanny, I think it more likely that its the little boy that is the target, if it were the Mother why not stake out places she goes, rather than just the school?"

Vince nodded his head slowly, it did make a sick kind of sense, the death of their son, would hurt both Roman and Keslie immensely. No matter how you looked at it, if it was the son or the Mother, that this madman wanted to kill, then it would be a matter for the police, and that meant he needed to talk to Eva, he hoped that Eva was not aware of what was really going on here. "I'll have to get her in to talk to her won't I, and we'll have to go to the police, this is going to be a real mess."

The other man nodded. "If we can get Eva to tell us what she knows, maybe it can be taken care of quietly?" He was looking hopeful, the other man noticed.

"There's a possibility of course." The other man conceded. "We could be looking at a big fallout from this, of course we could just future endeavour Eva, its not as if she's ever going to be a shining star in the ring."

Looking thoughtful, Vince nodded slowly. "I agree the only way she is ever going to be a champion, is with a lot of help to look compitent, she has the retention span of a goldfish." He sighed. "She looks good though, and the Total Diva's people love her, and therein lies the problem." The two men looked at each other. "One way or another; this could be bad for us."

"I know, we have to come up with a way to minimise the fallout from this, all I can come up with though, is we get her down to Stanford, and confront her with what we know, then hope she spills her guts, rather than have us contact the police."

Vince got up and walked over to the drinks cabinet, pouring two stiff drinks, sipping on one of them before turning and walking back, to his seat, handing the other drink to his son in law. "We'll have to contact Keslie and Roman, we can't risk anything happening to Robert, or his Mother."

Hunter nodded, sipping on his drink, he was thankful he had overheard Stewart and Eva plotting at Wreslemania, it may have cost him for the two private detectives, but at least they knew something was going on, and had the chance to stop it.

Sipping his drink, he watched as Vince began to make phone calls, making arrangements to have Eva come to Titan towers, and to get Keslie and Robert some place safe, as soon as possible. Stewart could strike at any moment and that was not the kind of publicity they needed for the WWE.

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the one who was watching Stewart and Eva was Hunter, congrats to Ctinaisfashion who guessed that it was him. If you could leave me a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter it would be very much appreciated.**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Well the drama continues in this chapter, I hope you are going to enjoy it, thank you all for reading especially Skovko, Lisee, calwitch, kmhappybunny240, Debwood-1999, Ctinaisfashion, jessica619 , and jessica619 for reviewing the last chapter and to jessica619 for reviewing chapter fourteen as well.**_

* * *

 _ **Lisee yes it was Hunter who was watching them and yes it will be a mess if Stewart goes after Robert the guy is a psychopath.**_

* * *

 **Chapter sixteen**

 **Reality check**

The big building of steel and glass stood in front of her, Eva could not keep the smile off her face, she was here, the central hub of the WWE. She had been called up for a meeting with both Vince and Hunter, this had to be it, she was going places. Stewart had been oddly unavailable for a couple of days, not taking her calls at all. She wasn't sure what to make of that, he had some good ideas, but right now she didn't seem to be getting too far with Roman, but she had to admit, the fans were behind her and Roman, as a couple, in fact the fans seemed to love the idea. Entering the building, she looked down at her nose at the receptionist, such people were so far below her, it was not even funny, she should have people to deal with them, and soon she would. "Eva Marie, to see Vince and Hunter." She told the woman.

It was a few seconds too long, for Eva's liking, before the receptionist answered her, the woman didn't know it, but she just lost her job, the redhead was going to complain about her receptionist skills, and mention how rude she had been. "Let me check the list." Eva stood there fuming, as the woman had the nerve to keep her waiting. "Ahh yes, you have a meeting with Mr Mcmahon and Mr Helmsley." The receptionist stressed the names, and Eva smirked, of course the peons had to call the bosses by their titles, she was different though, so far above all that. "Head up to the top floor, where you'll find Mr Mcmahon's office." Eva turned away without a word, and heard the receptionist mutter. "Bitch." Oh yes she was so gone, no one disrespected the star of the company like that.

Heading over to the elevator, she tapped her foot as it took its time to get to this floor. When it arrived, and the doors opened, she swept inside like a queen, or at least she hoped she did, appearance after all, was everything.

Getting out on the top floor, Eva found herself confronted by a secretary. "I have a meeting." She informed the woman imperiously, about to sweep past her, and towards the offices, when the woman held up a hand effectively stopping her in her tracks.

"Name?" The secretary was not playing around with the redhead.

Eva glared at the woman in fury; she obviously didn't know who she was dealing with. "Eva Marie, here to see."

The woman was ignoring her, and checking the schedule in front of her. "You have a meeting with Mr Mcmahon and Mr Helmsley." The woman looked up at her, with a cold professional smile. "Take a seat, and someone will come and get you, when they are ready for you."

Fuming at the disrespect she was being shown, Eva flopped down in the chair that the receptionist pointed out to her, vowing to have this woman's job too.

In his office, Vince spread the photos out on his desk and smiled, they would keep Eva waiting, hopefully angering her; angry people after all, were more likely to make mistakes. Both the receptionist, and the secretary had, had their orders, and he hoped followed them to the letter. He had to wonder, how much the red head knew about what was in these pictures?

Stewart was not happy, he had waited in his hiding place the previous day, all set to take out his first target, but there had been no sign of them, maybe the kid was sick, and off school, he had no way to find out. He fingered the gun, its smooth grip making him feel powerful, it's power would grant him retribution. He watched as the cars pulled up, children with their nanny's and parents arriving, but not the ones that he wanted to see. There was no point in going to the house, he couldn't get close enough, to see what they were doing in there. He stalked away, still not realising he was being followed, and headed for his car.

Eva was fuming, how long were they going to keep her waiting? She was star material, and she was being treated like a nobody. There were no magazines for her to read, and the secretary was ignoring her. Finally, twenty minutes after the time she had been told to get here, an office door opened and a woman stepped out.

"Eva?" She asked looking down at her. Who the hell did the woman think she was, didn't she know who Eva was? She inclined her head in the affirmative, and looked up at the woman not moving from her seat. "Mr Mcmahon and Mr Helmsley are ready for you now." No apology for making her wait, she stood up, and without a word, though she was fuming inside, followed the woman into the office.

Vince was seated behind his desk, with Hunter at his side, along with another man sat over in the corner, there were papers spread out on the desk, contracts she hoped. "Sit." Vince's voice was curt, and any greeting she might have made, died on her lips. She took her seat, and looked at the chairman of the board expectantly. "I'm going to cut to the chase Eva, we are seriously thinking about letting you go." That wasn't what she was expecting to hear.

"What?" Eva screeched at him. "What are you talking about, the WWE audiences love me, I'm the star of your reality show, I have more fans than anyone else, you can't get rid of me."

Vince smiled coldly at the redhead. "No one is bigger than the WWE, and we have our concerns, about your associations outside of the company."

Looking at him in shock, Eva wondered what he was talking about, she wasn't doing anything wrong, she was just doing what she had to do, to make it to the top, in the WWE, all she wanted to do, was make Roman see that she would be good for him. She hadn't done anything that they could find fault with. Vince turned one of the papers on his desk over, and she saw it was a picture of her and Stewart, talking after the Total Divas disaster at that bitch Keslie's barbeque. Though maybe looking back in it, it was a good thing they had not been able to film there, since Roman had proposed to the bitch. Slowly Vince began to turn over papers, all different pictures of her, or Stewart, or both of them together. "So I know Roman's friend, what's the problem with that?" She demanded.

"Well, that would depend on what the two of you are planning?" Hunter was now looking expectantly at her.

"Nothing." She looked at the cold faces of the two men, and faltered slightly, not knowing just what they knew. "Well we both want that bitch and her kid out of Roman's life."

"Enough to kill them?" The unknown man spoke.

"What no." Eva was not that good an actress, to be able feign the shock on her face. "We just want to drive her away, so Roman will notice me, everyone already thinks I'm the one he's engaged to, once she's out of the way, he'll see how right we are for each other." She smiled happily, as she said that, thinking only of the future.

"Do you know what it means, to be an accessory before the fact?" The stranger was speaking again. "Or that if someone commits a murder, and you know about it, yet did nothing to stop it, you can also be charged?"

Eva was getting angrier by the second, this wasn't what she had come here for, she'd come here, to be told she was going to be the diva's champion. "What are you talking about, Stewart is just keeping an eye on the bitch and her kid, we found out where she lives, thanks to the Total Diva's crew, Naomi told me about the barbeque, and it was easy to pitch the idea to them, that we all went to it, of course she wouldn't let them film there." Eva wasn't about to admit that that, was a good thing. "He's just figuring out how to drive a wedge between them, and get rid of her for good."

Vince turned over another couple of pictures, and handed them to her, she looked at them in shock, Stewart with a gun, Stewart destroying a picture of Keslie, with that gun, Stewart staking out the kids school, and finally a picture of Stewart shooting at a picture of Robert. She didn't know what to think, what to say, she wasn't that stupid, if he tried to kill them, since she was working with him, they'd hold her just as responsible as him. "I didn't know." Her voice broke, as she said it. "I want them gone, not dead." The three men looked at her, waiting for her to say something else, and she did. "He wants to get back at Roman and; and Keslie." The name did not come easy to her, but she got it out, and went on. "I want to get with Roman; we could be the couple of the WWE, if only he would see it. Stewart said he would help me, he told me, that he wanted to get back at Roman, for the way he treated him, but this, he never said anything about this." She looked at the men in front of her, feeling her dreams slipping away from her, like so much Scotch mist. She thought they had noticed her, but instead, she could be in so much trouble, for helping the psychopath.

"Tell us everything Eva, everything you have done, and what else you two had planned." Hunter's face was hard. "The detective here wants to hear everything."

Looking over at the other man fearfully, Eva proceeded to spill her guts, about just what she had been doing. As far as she was concerned, it was all Stewart, his plan, his idea, his vendetta, she was just a helpless well meaning woman, who wanted the best for herself. She had done nothing wrong she argued, it was all the man who used to be Roman's best friend. The more sinister part of his plan, she knew nothing about, she swore that to them, anger had turned to fear for her. She would do whatever she had to, to save her career, she still dreamed of hitting the big time, and well when all the dust settled, Roman would still be there, and if not Roman, well there would be other up and coming men, who could profit by having her in their lives.

By the time she left though, it was a slightly worried woman who hailed a cab, and headed off to her hotel room. She had been given some very strong warnings, about messing in other peoples relationships, and an ultimatum, that she had better get her act together, as far as working was concerned. Not that Eva was too worried about that, she knew she had the look WWE wanted, and that was going to get her a long way.

Back in the office, Vince and Hunter handed everything they had to the detective, who at the moment, could not really do very much. Yes Stewart could be classed as a stalker, and it was obvious he had an illegal hand gun, which they could pick him up for, but apart from that unfortunately their hands were tied, there was no law against shooting up pictures, the sad fact of the matter was, that until he actually attempted to do something, there was nothing they could do.

Sitting in Roman's parents house, Keslie reflected that not all that much had changed, in the seven years, since she had last been here. She looked at Roman and Robert playing together on the games system, she could not help smiling, no matter how serious it seemed that things were getting, Father and son were having fun.

It had been a shock, when Vince and Hunter had contacted her, and told her just what Roman's former best friend and the redheaded diva, who was trying to make everyone think, she was engaged to Roman, were up to. Even worse, than the thought that she or Roman might be in danger, was the fact, that they might be targeting her son. The fact that Stewart was hanging around outside of Roberts's school, was frightening. The thought that not only her son, but any of the other children could be in danger, saw her quickly agreeing to relocate, at least temporarily, to Roman's home. In spite of the seriousness of the situation, she felt welcomed by her fiancé's family, and being back here, saw her feeling home sick for the place. As much as she and Robert loved Da-li, the mansion still felt like his, and every time she walked into the office, she expected to see him sitting there, working at his desk, or smiling to see her walk in. As much as she had once thought she would never do it, she was actually thinking of looking for a new place here. Though she liked Roman's house, it had not really been bought with a family in mind, there was room for him, her and their son, but it did not have the space she was now used to. It was still early days though she guessed; they needed to see what was going to happen, with the crazy former best friend, and the diva, before they did anything else.

Her phone rang noisily, and she picked it up, knowing that Roman was watching her, as she spoke to Hunter. She was aware of him pausing the game, much to their son's disappointment, and coming over to her, as she listened, and replied to the man, who had been looking out for them. Finally, after she had asked after Stephanie and the rest of the family, she bid him goodbye, and turned in Roman's arms, which had been wrapped round her as she spoke, to look at the man she loved. "They've gotten everything out of her." She was not going to use Eva's name. "The plan apparently, at least as far as she was concerned, was to make it seem that you and she were dating, and engaged, she thought that she could drive you and I apart, by using the fans along with speculation, and innuendo. She was doing her best to get you in a compromising position, to make me think, you and she were having a relationship." Roman pulled Keslie closer, noticing out of the corner of his eye, that his Mom was taking Robert out of the room, presumably for cookies and milk. "She claims that she knew nothing about Stewart having a gun, or looking set to hurt me, or Robert." He knew she was aware of where her son was; the news that someone was trying to hurt her baby, had made Keslie protective of their little boy. "The problem is, all they can really get him on right now, is having the firearm, and illegal possession, is three days jail time, for a first offence, so that's nothing, he'll be in and out." Keslie rested her head on Roman's chest, they're going to have to risk him coming after us Ro, we're probably not even going to be able to get a restraining order against him." She sighed, and tried to keep the tears at bay, why was everything happening like this, why couldn't the pair of them get a break, it was almost like they were cursed, as far as their relationship went.

"We'll get through this Kes." Roman lifted her head up, and kissed her lips tenderly, and lovingly. "I did not get you back again, to give up without one hell of a fight." He felt her smile, and stroked her back. "He is not going to win this time Kes, you, me and Robert, we are a family, and he and Eva are going to have to deal with that." He felt her relax slightly, and she kissed him back, this all felt so right to both of them, always had, always would, they were meant to be together, and he was not going to let anyone, stop them being a family.

Watching the cars driving up to the school, Stewart smiled, finally, there was the car he had been waiting for, the bitch and her child were here, and it was time to make Roman pay. He did not see the officers advancing on him, as Keslie climbed out of the car, looking back, and holding out her hand. Pulling out his gun, he aimed it at the door, waiting for the next person out of the car, so he could fire.

"Police, drop the weapon and put your hands on your head." Stewart froze for a second, hearing the voices, he was not willing to believe this was happening. He saw Keslie looking over at him, the bitch knew.

The shots rang out in quick succession, Roman leapt from the car to protect his love, as the first shot rang out, covering her body with his, and pulling her down, her cry of pain registering in his brain, as he cradled her on the ground. Keslie felt a sting in her arm, which turned into a ripping agony. She tried to muffle her scream, as her upper arm erupted in pain, tears coming unbidden to her eyes. They knew the dangers, and the risks of this plan, Roman had not liked it, but Keslie would do whatever she had to, to protect her son, even put herself in harm's way. Of course, the police had assured them there was a minimal risk, but it was still a risk. Roman could feel something wet and sticky, on his hand and looked down seeing blood, he quickly registered what had happened, Keslie had been shot.

It did not take too long for it all to be over, and Keslie was in the hospital, having her gun wound treated, luckily for everyone concerned, Stewart had panicked when confronted by the officers, and fired the gun thankfully his aim was off, and he had inflicted a flesh wound on Keslie, in her upper arm. The bullet had passed right though the muscle, and thankfully done minimal damage. Roman though had been half out of his mind with worry, fussing over her, till she had sent him out to get her a coffee.

While she was being patched up, and generally taken care of, Keslie had realised something, if anything were to happen to her, she needed to make sure her son was taken care of. Even though Roman was listed on Roberts birth certificate, he was not listed anywhere as next of kin to the little boy, and Keslie realised, that her parents could press a claim on her son. She knew it would not be something they would do out of love, but rather out of greed, to control the fortune; that her baby would receive from her. Once she was able to, she placed a call to her lawyers, arranging to have papers drawn up, stating that Roman was Roberts legal guardian, should anything happen to her.

Once she had been treated, the police came to talk to her, and take statements from the couple. She knew she should not be glad, that there had been a fatality from a shooting today. The officers had shot to kill, when they realised Stewart was trying to kill her, and a bullet had penetrated his heart, killing him outright. Robert was still with his grandparents, since neither she nor Roman, wanted their son anywhere near this mess. Finally thought, hopefully, it was over, and they could get on with their lives. Once they were free to go, the pair of them walked to the car, and got in, the driver taking them back to the mansion. Once safe inside, they called his parents house, and spoke to their son, then reassured his family that everything was fine, and the threat to them was over and done with.

Later as they lay together in bed, Roman being very considerate and tender to the woman he loved, the woman who had risked her very life, to make sure their son was safe. Keslie told Roman about the papers she was signing, making sure he would be his son's guardian. Maybe after the few days they had, had and the fact that he had come so close to losing her today, it was no wonder that they shed a few tears. Tomorrow they would head back to Pensacola, to fetch their son and bring him home, home, that was something else they needed to talk about.

"Roman, we need to talk." Keslie told him, when they had comforted each other, he looked at her, out of slightly worried eyes, that kind of thing very often didn't bode well, and he prayed she had not changed her mind about things. If she had he would just have to do his very bes,t to change it back again. "I want to sell this place, it used to be hom,e but now, it reminds me too much of Da-li, every time I go into the office I expect to see him sitting there, I can't go into his bedroom on my own, this will always be Da-li's house, I don't think it will ever be truly mine." He could see how much it was hurting her to say it, she had loved her Da-li. "I was thinking, maybe I could get a place closer to your family." She looked into his eyes, seeing if this was what he wanted. "I thought maybe we could get a place together." Her answer was his smile, and the deep tender kiss he gave her.

He had been prepared to pick up, and move to be closer to her if he had to, but there just hadn't seemed to be the right time to talk about it, with everything that had been going on, in such a short space of time. Now she was telling him, that she was prepared to move closer to his family. That she wanted them to get somewhere together, as a family. "I think that would be a wonderful idea, we could stay in my place together, while we look." He emphasised the we part of it, and was rewarded with her smile. "We'll look for a good school for Robbie, oh Kes, my parents are going to be overjoyed with this."

Their kisses quickly led to something else, and he made love to her tenderly and thoroughly, for the better part of the night. Till finally, somewhere in the early hours of the morning, they fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, confident that the drama was over, and they could finally settled down, and enjoy their life, together with their son. There was a lot to do later on in the day, papers to be signed by Keslie, and the mansion to be put on the market. For now though, they could sleep, safe and sound in each other's arms, both dreaming of a better future.

* * *

 _ **So Stewart is dead killed by the cops and Roman and Keslie are stronger than ever, Keslie and Robert are moving closer to Roman and he's going to be legally recognised as Roberts next of kin should anything happen to Keslie. What did you think of this chapter please let me know via a review they are appreciated and they do motivate me.**_

* * *

 _ **I also have a new story up called the Pirate and the Highway man, if you are interested in checking it out.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**So here we are again the next chapter, my thanks to all of you who are reading especially to Lisee, kmhappybunny240, Skovko, calwitch, Debwood-1999, Ashes2Dust18, jessica619, Wrestlechic1, and Kayla English for the reviews for the last chapter and to nolabell66 for the review for chapter eleven. Thank you all so much I appreciate that you took the time to review.**_

* * *

 _ **Lisee sorry if I made you cry but yes Stewart is gone and Robert and Keslie are safe, hope you like this one.**_

* * *

 **Chapter seventeen**

 **Moving day**

Life was taking on a semblance of normality for the little family, now that the drama with Eva and Stewart was over, well at least the stalking, and trying to kill Robert and Keslie part of it. Eva was still around, the redhead was right about the fact that she had a look that was popular, and she was a hit with the Total Diva's producers, so they were stuck with her, at least for now. Roman had diffused the situation slightly, by tweeting out a picture of Keslie's ring, with the message, 'my girl wears my ring twenty four seven', much to Eva's annoyance, as it was very visible that she was not wearing that one.

The two parents had sat down, and had a long talk the day after the shooting; Robert was now officially using his real name, of Robert Reigns, which made Roman very happy. They had discussed the housing situation in more depth, and Roman had confessed, that even though he would move to be closer to Keslie, he really would like to stay close to his family, so he was overjoyed when she told him she had been thinking about selling the house, which held too many memories for her now, and getting someplace new. They were currently undertaking the job, of packing most of the house up, and placing it in storage. One or two items, would be moved to Roman's house in Pensacola, while they looked for somewhere else there, as they were both agreed, Roman's house was a little bit too small for them, especially if they had guests to stay. They were thinking mainly of Seth and Dean, who were currently arguing, over who was going to use the fourth bedroom at Roman's house, when they came to see little man.

The plan they had come up with, was to put Da-li's mansion on the market, and for Keslie and Robert to move in with Roman, while they looked for somewhere there. They had already found a new school for Robert, Keslie wanting to keep him attending private school, while Roman would have favoured the public system, however when he found out just how smart his son was, and the kind of education the fees Keslie paid was giving him, he gave in on that one.

Roman's parents, were overjoyed with the idea of having Robert and Keslie so close to them, and Nanny Candy began to wonder, if she was really going to be earning her money, when the move came about. The proud grandparents were already planning on school runs, and activities for the little boy. Keslie was quick to reassure the woman, who had become more of a friend to her; that she was still going to be very much needed. Keslie still had a business to run, and needed more help, than doting grandparents could provide.

It was a kind of bitter sweet moment for Keslie, when the last of the items for storage, were packed into the moving truck, and vanished from her sight. The mansion seemed empty, and there was an echo to the place, which had not been there before. The rooms seemed larger, and less inviting she climbed the stairs, and went into her Da-li's room, it was as if she could still feel a little of him here. "You gave me a safe haven, and a home Da-li." She whispered to the air, or to her grandfather's spirit. "Now you're gone though, it doesn't feel like home anymore, Robert needs his Dad, and I, I need Roman, I know I should have told you who he was, but you liked him so much, and I didn't want my mistakes to spoil that." She reached up to brush away a tear. "He's a good man, and I really do think, given a chance, we can make a good life together."

She walked over to the window, watching as Roman, Dean and Seth dismantled the backyard ring they had made for her son, Robert trying to help them, but getting in the way more than being of assistance. "Robert and I love him Da-li, and he loves us, we've both let go of the past, the guilt and the hurt, and we're moving on with our lives. I hope you can be happy for us, I love you, I'll always love you, but this was your home, and right now, we need to make one of our own." Another tear fell, as she turned to walk out of the room, for a moment though, she thought she felt a touch, feather light on her cheek, and when she lifted her hand to her face, the tear was gone. She could not help the smile on her face, as she left the room, knowing that no matter where he was, Da-li would want her to be happy.

When the ring was finally dismantled, the three wrestlers and the little boy loaded it onto the U-haul truck, along with everything else, that Keslie wanted to take to Roman's with her. Nanny Candie had already left, planning on getting to Roman's first, and getting herself settled in, before Robert arrived, so she could take over looking after him, when the family and friends arrived, so they could unpack, and get his ring set up again. Keslie thought it was crazy to erect it once more, when they did not know how long it would be, before they made their final move, but this time it was Dean who was instant about it. Everyone knew how much fun he had, teaching Robert things in the ring, and Keslie was resigning herself to the fact; that her son was probably going to be a wrester, before he took over the company.

Once they were ready to go, Keslie took one last look at the house; that had been her home, for the last seven years, the only true home she had ever known. Yes she had lived with her parents, but it never felt like a home, she was always aware that everything belonged to the church, nothing was theirs, she had not known any different, till she started dating Roman, and was welcomed into his family home. Now, she wanted that for herself and her son, a family home, where friends could drop in unannounced, and feel as if they could look in the fridge, or make a drink if they wanted one.

Roman came over and wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to him. "He was a good man Kes, and he would be happy we found each other again, that we're going to be a family."

She nodded her head in agreement."I know Ro, this is what he would have wanted for me, he gave me the unconditional love of a parent, something I never had before. He would have been mad at you at first, if he had known, but he told me, he told me you were a good man, and that he could see you loved us." She turned slightly in his arms, looking at him. "He was ready to accept you; he knew I would be happy with you." She pulled his head down, to gave him a gentle kiss, before they turned and walked over to the car, which Robert was already sitting in, and heading off to start the next chapter of their life. At an upstairs window, a curtain moved slightly, as if the breeze had stirred; just for a second, if you looked hard enough, you could imagine you could see the figure of an old man standing there, looking down at them, before with the blink of the eye, the apparition was gone again.

The truck pulled out of the driveway first, and the car with the little family in it, followed. Dean was driving the truck, and Roman the car, so Keslie was able to turn, and take one last look at the house, as they drove away, she could not stop the few tears that fell from her eyes, as she closed this chapter, and opened the next.

In the truck, Dean was threatening death and retribution, if Seth kept messing with the radio, while in the car the family listened to the music, and laughed and joked together. The scare with Stewart, had given Keslie an incentive to get to work, and make Roman, Roberts guardian in the case that anything should happen to her. The thought that her parents might have a claim on him, scared her, and she did not want him to go to them. She had signed all the paper work, a few days ago, and Roman was now officially recognised, as what he had always been, Robert's Dad. She had not left it there though, should anything happen to the pair of them, then Roman's parents would be who the little boy would go too. While she had escaped from Stewarts attempt on her life, with nothing more than a flesh wound, it made Keslie aware of her own mortality, in a way not even Da-li's sudden passing had, and she wanted to make sure, should the unthinkable happen, that Robert would be safe and well cared for, and that meant, making sure her own parents, were nowhere in the equation.

The drive from one house to the other, took about two hours, as really, Keslie had not been living that far away, from her old home. Nanny Candie had drinks and snacks waiting for them, and she and Keslie left the men to unpack, and get things sorted out, while they took Robert over to see his grandparents. Keslie left her little boy and his nanny, listening to stories about what wrestling was like back in the day, as well as stories about his Daddy when he was a little boy. Robert was like a little sponge, soaking up all the information, he was offered by his grandparents.

Back at their house, Keslie stayed out of the way, as the men reconstructed the ring for her son, and she had to smile, as Dean was insisting they had to try it out, when they were done.

She did not understand why they wanted to play in the ring, when they worked in one. When she peaked out, Seth and Dean seemed to be having an impromptu match, while Roman was the referee, in effect though, they were just messing around, Dean was trying to rip Seth's shirt off, while Seth was crying foul, and Roman was just leaning against the ropes, laughing at them both. Smiling to see them all so happy, after everything they had been through as a group. supporting her and Robert, making them feel loved, Keslie felt a wave of warmth pass over her, this was her family. Being put into a team together, had made Roman, Dean and Seth close, but their friendship had made them into a family, brothers.

Somehow, Dean managed to spot her from her hidden position, and waved her over. With a smile, she walked out to the ring, looking at the three of them, still messing about. "Hey come on in here and we'll teach you how to take a bump." He let go of Seth and grinned at her as he said it.

"She knows how to take a bump." Roman said from his place against the ropes, a grin on his face, we taught her seven years ago. His face clouded over, at the thought of what had happened back then.

At once she climbed into the ring, ignoring the other two, and walking to her fiancé, wrapping her arms around him, she looked up at his face. "Ro you have to let it go." She said softly. "It's over and done with, we can't move on with our lives, if you keep going back to the past. You are not to blame, and he can never hurt us again, he is gone Roman, and we have the rest of our lives to spend together."

Looking down at her, Roman relaxed again and smiled. "Go change into some workout clothes, and we'll teach you some moves." Laughing, Keslie pulled his mouth down on hers, and kissed him, before pulling away, and leaving the ring, hurried along, by him gently swapping her ass.

Inside the house, Keslie opened one of her bags, and pulled out some workout clothes, heading for the bedroom, she striped out of what she was wearing, and pulled on the sweat pants and top, before heading back out to the ring. Part of her said she was crazy for doing this, while another part wanted to do this, to be able to share the knowledge of a few moves, with him.

Seth and Dean, were shocked when Keslie came back to the ring in her workout gear, they had thought she would just stay in the house. When she climbed back into the ring, they both looked at Roman who smiled at them, an almost mocking smile as he walked towards his girl. "Okay let's see if you remember how to take a bump." He told her, and while Dean and Seth looked on shocked, they got to see, that it was not Keslie's first time in a ring.

An hour later, sweaty and with a few bruises, she had to call a halt. "I'm done." She told them leaning up against the ropes. "I forgot just how physical this is, and how much it takes out of you."

Seth and Dean were looking at her in shock, they had not expected her to last this long, while Roman's expression held something like pride, at the fact she had kept going. Since he was just as sweaty as she was, he pulled her into his arms, and kissed her tenderly; ignoring Dean and Seth, the pair of them hugged each other, before heading for the ropes. "We're going for a shower." Roman told his friends. "We may be a while."

Ignoring the comments from their two friends, the couple made their way from the yard, into the house, and to the en-suite bathroom, of their bedroom. Once in the bathroom, they undressed each other, and made love slowly, in the warm water that ran over them, taking their time, and being through about everything. It was after all, Keslie's first time in her new home.

By the time they were finished, and had headed downstairs, Dean and Seth had, had time to shower, and were in the kitchen getting drinks, and talking to nanny Candie. The pair of them, made a few suggestive comments, and noises, that were ignored by the young couple, and once she had had a drink, Keslie started going through Roman's cupboards. A distinct lack of the foods, which she and Robert ate regularly, had her setting out to make a shopping list, though a call from Roman's parents, forestalled a trip to the store, as they were all invited over for dinner. Knowing that the boys were back on the road again the next day, they happily accepted, and took two of the cars, since they had to bring Robert back with them again. Dean and Seth took one; already bickering before they were even off the driveway, about what music they were going to be listening to. While Roman, Keslie and nanny Candie, took the other vehicle.

Robert was overjoyed to see his parents; you would think they had been apart for months, not a few short hours, he was chattering to them, telling them what he had been doing, and what his grandpa, had told him about his Dad. Roman cringed slightly, at some of the things his son now knew about him, and Keslie smiled fondly at both of them. Dinner turned out to be one of those times, when family seemed to drop around out of the blue, and stay to eat. By the time the meal was done, the house seemed to be crowded with family, and an impromptu party seemed to have begun.

Watching his girl and his Mom running around, Roman had a contented smile on his face, his son playing happily with some of his cousins in the back yard ring, which he himself had played in at that age, under the supervision of Dean, Seth, and more importantly his Dad, he decided life was good. Yes he regretted the time he had lost, and he always would, but now he had his family, and the threat that Stewart had posed to them was gone, mowed down in a hail of police bullets. He wondered now, how he had not seen what the other man was up to, hindsight is twenty, twenty, and what was so obvious to him now, had been unclear at the time it was happening. Keslie fitted right back in with his family, the way she always had done, there was that easy chemistry with his Mom and Dad, the way his cousins liked her; once they got to know her. All the plans they made back in the day, would have led to this, he had a feeling, that this was the way it was always meant to be for them, they had just got here in a different way, than the one they had intended. In a way, he was glad Stewart had run the other women he had met off, if he hadn't, when Keslie came back into his life, he might have been with someone else, and they would have had, even more hurdles to overcome.

Finally though, he had to go and rescue his exhausted son, from the tangle of bodies in the ring, and the little family headed for home. This time, nanny Candie rode with Dean and Seth, though by the time they got back to the hous,e she was vowing, it was an experience she would never repeat.

Undressing their sleepy son together, his parents got Robert into his pyjamas, and into bed, without his normal bath, the little boy was just too worn out for that, and tucked him into his bed. Though they left a night light burning for him, since it was his first night in his new home, and they did not want him to be disorientated, if he woke unexpectedly in the night.

Dean and Seth had decided to share the guest room, since Roman had acquired a cot, which could just fit in beside the bed. Yes it made the room a little cramped, but the pair agreed they would make it work; they managed on the road after all. By the time Roman and Keslie, had settled their son for the night, the other two had managed to set the cot up, and make it up, after a fashion, then came the argument, over who was going to get the bed. Leaving them too it, and warning them not to wake Robert up, the parents headed down to the front room, to sit on the couch, and watch a little television, before turning in for the night. It was not too long, before Dean and Seth joined them, the bed issue having been sorted out, and a couple of beers later, along with a show that everyone managed to agree on, they all headed up to bed.

Falling into bed in each other's arms, Roman and Keslie, found a kind of peace stealing over them; life was good, and apart from Eva, who was nothing really, there were no clouds on the horizon. Once Roman began kissing her, Keslie knew just what was on his mind, and was only too eager, to give into him. They made love leisurely, and finally sated and happy, both fell into a deep sleep, from which they were eventually roused, by their little boy the next morning, wanting to spend time with his Daddy, before he had to get back on the road.

After having breakfast, the three wrestlers were waved off by the two women, and a sad little boy, Robert was off school for a few days, till all the arrangements could be made for the transfer. Once the car with the three wrestlers was out of sight, the women took the little boy inside. Nanny Candie took him off to do some school work, and Keslie set about making a comprehensive shopping list, before going to give her son a kiss goodbye, and heading off to the store.

She was on the crosswalk, when she heard the engine of a car revving up hard, and glance around, the vehicle showed no signs of stopping, and though she was able to move partially out of the way, so it did not hit her head on, it caught her a glancing blow, knocking her off her feet. The bag of groceries flying from her hands, as her body flew through the air, and her head connected with the edge of the side walk, knocking her out very effectively. The car sped on, without even checking its speed, and a crowd of concerned onlookers quickly gatherer around the unconscious young woman. Someone in the crowd, pulling out a phone, to call for an ambulance and the police, to come to the scene of the hit and run incident.

* * *

 _ **So a little family time and fun with Seth and Dean before the drama begins again. I hope you enjoyed this one if you did or if your didn't your thoughts would be appreciated so if you could leave me a review it would be welcomed.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Well I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter well up until the end that is. More drama in this chapter I hope you will like this one too. Thank you to everyone who is reading especially to Kayla English, Lisee, kmhappybunny240, Ctinaisfashion, bamakakechick, Wrestlechic1, Debwood-1999, Skovko, jessica619 and calwitch for reviewing the last chapter for me and to nolabell66 for the review for chapter twelve.**_

* * *

 _ **Lisee I'm sorry if I made you cry, but I wanted there to be a special moment before she left the house for the last time. You will find out who the driver was in a couple more chapters. Thank you for your review and for reading.**_

* * *

 **Chapter eighteen**

 **Legal proceedings**

Looking at the number flashing up on his phone, Roman wondered what his parents could want; they didn't normally call him, when they knew he was travelling. Thankfully Seth was driving, so he was able to answer his phone, and find out what was going on. "Mom, Dad." He said picking up, and putting it on loud speaker, something that served to stop Dean asking what was going on, every few seconds. "Is everything all right?"

"No son it's not, I need you to turn right round, and come back home again." He could hear the stress and worry in his Fathers voice. "It's Keslie; she was knocked over on a crosswalk. We don't have much in the way of details yet, but from what we can gather, she was crossing with the light, presumably heading back to her car, when she was mowed down by an oncoming car." He paused, not really wanting to say anymore, but knowing he had to, hadn't they been through enough already in the last couple of months? "Son, they think it was deliberate, the other driver didn't slow down, and kept on going after she was hit." Roman sat there, looking blankly out of the window, as Seth hearing what his friends Dad just said, pulled off the road and stopped the car, even Dean sitting in the back was silent.

"Is she, Dad how, is she okay?" Roman's voice was choked with emotion, as he struggled to get the words out, she couldn't be dead, not his Keslie, not after he had found her again, not now they were happy. Dean reached from the back and grabbed his shoulder, silently offering his support, while Seth turned his worried gaze on him.

"We don't know too many of the details just yet, the police contacted nanny Candie, and she called us, son you need to get back here as fast as you safely can, she's in the hospital." His Dad's voice was cracking slightly, and Seth simply turned the car around, and pulled back out onto the road, heading back the way they had come. "Robert doesn't know yet, we thought it better to wait to tell him till you are here."

Roman felt numb, and part of him realised that Seth was driving faster than was legal, to get him back as fast as he could. "What about the show?" It sounded odd, even as he said it, but Roman was struggling to get his head around the fact, that Keslie was hurt, and hospitalised.

"I'll call Vince and explain, you just get back here son, your son is going to need you." Promising to call him as soon as they found out anything, his Dad confirmed that both his parents were on the way to the hospital, and that nanny Candie, had Robert safe at home.

After saying goodbye to his Father, Roman sat there with his phone in his hand, looking at it, as if it could somehow give him the answers he wanted. The drive back was made pretty much in silence, apart from the music coming from the radio. No one knew what to say, they were all in shock, they couldn't imagine Keslie lying in a hospital bed, she was always so vibrant, and full of life.

"She'll be okay, our girls a fighter." It was Dean, who finally broke the almost ominous silence, which existed between the three of them. "She's got you, and she's got little man, and she's got us, she'll fight for all of us, to get back to us." Dean was babbling slightly, and shut up again when he realised it, but Roman appreciated the sentiment never the less. His friend was right, Keslie was a fighter, she always had been. He just worried that they didn't know what had happened to her in the accident, or should it be classed as an assault?

No one else said anything, there was just too much they didn't know, so it was only the sound of music, which filled the car, turned down soft, so that the three of them could talk easily if they wanted to. All the way to the hospital, Roman fretted and turned over in his head, what they might find when they got there.

Pulling into a parking spot, Seth watched as Roman was practically out of the door, before he had even killed the engine, Dean not far behind him. Getting out and locking the car, Seth found himself running after his two friends, as they headed for the reception desk. Roman was waiting impatiently for it to be his turn, his foot tapping on the ground, and his hands balled up into fists.

"Keslie Tranmer, hit and run, I'm her fiancé." He told the receptionist, when the woman got to him.

Pulling up the relevant information on her computer, the receptionist gave him Keslie's room number, and the three of them were heading to that floor and room in seconds. Roman was almost jogging down the hallways, in his anxiety to get to his girl, as soon as possible, gaining glares from some of the other people, as he pushed past them, wanting to get to his girl, as soon as possible. Dean ploughed after him; leaving Seth bringing up the rear, muttering apologies to everyone they passed.

Finally though, after what seemed far too long, spent traversing the corridors of the hospital, they reached the room that Keslie had been placed in, Roman's parents were standing outside, wordlessly his Mom pulled him into her arms. "How is she, what have they said?" Roman asked, his voice thick with unshed tears.

"They won't tell us much, a broken arm which they have set, and obviously bumps, bruises and a few superficial cuts, but they won't let us see her, or tell us anything else, just that she is as comfortable as they can make her, and they need to do some tests." His Dad reached over, and put a comforting hand on his shoulder, as his Mom told him what they knew. "The doctor is in there with her right now."

Hugging his Mom back, a broken arm, bumps, bruises, and a few cuts didn't sound too bad, it was the tests that had him worrying, what had they not told his parents. As if in answer to an unvoiced prayer, the door opened and the doctor stepped out of the room. Pulling himself from his Mom's arms, Roman stepped up to the man. "I'm Keslie's fiancé, what can you tell me?" He asked the other man.

The doctor looked him up and down, almost as if trying to decide if Roman was telling the truth.

"You are to tell him nothing." The voice came from down the corridor, and both men looked to see the couple walking up the corridor, the woman dragging a little boy by the arm.

"Daddy." A little voice sobbed, and Roman realised that it was Robert.

"He's not your Daddy, just some man, your no good Mother is sinning with." The woman, Keslie's Mother, fixed Robert with a dark glare, and then looked at the doctor. "We are her next of kin, and these people are not to be given information, or allowed into her room."

"Let go of him." Dean was furious, Robert was obviously distressed, and the woman was making it worse. "Little man you okay?" It was a stupid question, but it was all he could think of to say.

"Of course he's all right, he's with his grandparents." The man snapped, though Robert was making a lie of his words, struggling to get to his Daddy, and sobbing loudly.

Nanny Candie was the next one to arrive, out of breath, making it was obvious she had been running. "I'm sorry Mr Reigns, I tried to stop them, but they have legal papers, and they brought a police officer, I had to let them take him." The woman was looking concerned, as she viewed the scene that was taking place.

"The man was now holding the papers out to the doctor. "As you can see we are telling the truth, I want these people removed." He added glaring at them all. "They are an unsuitable influence on my Grandson; they beat people up for a living."

Vaguely Roman registered, that they were making the group of them sound like hired thugs, rather than professional sports entertainers. He could see Dean was close to losing it as well, the blond was getting angrier by the second, and Robert's crying for his Daddy, his Uncles and his nanny was not helping matters. "He's my son and you're hurting him." He heard himself say the words. "Ask Keslie she'll tell you, she wouldn't want them anywhere near her, or our son."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The doctor finally spoke. "Ms Tranmer suffered a trauma to her head in the accident, and is presently in a coma, we need to run some tests to."

"No, no tests." Keslie's male parent objected. "There are to be no tests, no un-necessary expense, its against our religious values, she will either get better, or she won't, until she does we will take care of the boy, and put her affairs in order."

"You mean hurt her son, and sell her business out from under her." Dean was furious, and instead of getting louder, his voice was getting softe,r a sure sign he was about to explode. "We won't let you do that to her."

"Really, you have no say in the matter, we will do as we see fit for our daughter, and her son." Keslie's Mother shook Robert slightly. "Be quiet child, if you want any dinner tonight." That was as much as Dean could take, unconsciously he raised his fists, and began to stalk towards the couple.

"Uncle Dean help me, don't let them hurt me." Robert was crying loudly now, tears running down his cheeks.

When Dean heard that, he saw red, at the possibility they were hurting little man, and lunged at Keslie's parents, only to be held back by Roman and Seth. "Dean no, hitting them is not going to help." Seth tried to reason with his irate friend.

The doctor however had heard enough, and called for security, once they arrived the three wrestlers, nanny Candie and Roman's parents, were escorted out of the building. As soon as they were outside, without a word to anyone, Roman pulled out his phone, and dialled Keslie's lawyers. He didn't know if he could stop them taking control of his fiancé's life, while she was in a coma, he knew damn well though, that they didn't get to take his son away. Once he explained to the secretary who he was, and what exactly was going on, he was passed onto one of the senior partners, who had always dealt with Jared's interests, and now looked after Keslie's. He at once explained the situation to the man, and asked for his help, in at least getting his son away from Keslie's parents.

"Don't worry." The lawyer reassured Roman. "The hospital might not let Mr Ambrose back in, however you, and the rest of your group, did nothing more than try to diffuse the situation. I'll fax the custody papers, and a copy of Robert's birth certificate, to a local law firm we work with, and have them send someone out to you. You are also listed as Ms Tranmer's power of attorney. I will send a copy of the papers to both the hospital, and the legal firm, I'll be involving on your behalf. Wait there for the lawyer that will come out, do not attempt to re-enter the hospital as yet, however if Ms Tranmer's parents attempt to leave with your son, call the police at once, and report that Robert is being kidnapped." He paused for a moment, and Roman could hear sounds in the back ground. "The papers have been received, and someone is on the way to you now, any more problems, don't hesitate to contact me again."

"They're sending someone out to help us." Roman told the others, with a relived smile. "Keslie named me Robert's guardian and also her medical power of attorney, her parents can't do anything, I'll be able to take care of her interests." At least that was one weight off his mind, once the lawyer got here, he could make sure Keslie got the treatment she needed, for a speedy recovery.

The little group of five stood chatting quietly, Roman's parents telling the other three what they knew about the incident, which had put Keslie in the hospital, it was not much more than they had already told them, just going into a little bit more detail. The police had assured them, they would ensure they were kept up to date, on what was going on with the investigation, but it was still very early going, and they had probably not yet finished interviewing all the witnesses yet.

"Hello I'm looking for a Mr Reigns." They had not noticed the middle aged woman walking towards them, briefcase in one hand, cell phone in the other.

"That would be me, are you Keslie's lawyer?" Roman asked, wanting to get things moving as soon as possible, and get Robert away from the couple, who had him now.

"I'm Angela Satan, and yes some people do call me the devil." She smiled her eyes on Dean, who was looking a lot happier now, and had a cheeky smile on his face. "Ladies, gentlemen, lets go and get this sorted out." Without waiting for a reply, she swept into the hospital like a graceful swan, with her cygnets floundering along behind her. Heading straight for the reception desk, and effectively jumping the cue, putting her case down, she opened it and pulled out some papers with a flourish, holding up her hand and effectively silencing the receptionist with a glare. "Angela Satan, lawyer for Ms Keslie Tranmer, and representing her interests, along with those of Mr reigns here. This hospital has allowed the unlawful removal of a minor child from his legal guardian, and allowed decisions to be made regarding Ms Tranmer's medical care, by someone other than her medical proxy. Right now, I am under instruction to begin legal proceedings against this facility." She looked brightly at the woman, who had not only been silenced, but was sitting there mimicking a fish, opening and closeting her mouth, with no sound coming out of it.

"I'm the Dean of medicine here." An older distinguished man was walking towards them, some papers held in his hand. "Raphael Allard." He held out his hand to Roman who took it, though the Dean of medicine was looking at Dean, and security was hovering. "Lets go to my office and sort this mess out." He smiled, but no one moved in the direction he was indicating.

"Let's not, instead we will go to Ms Tranmer's room, collect Mr Reigns son." Raphael paled slightly. "Remove the two people claiming to be Ms Tranmer's medical proxies, and ensure she is getting the best, and appropriate treatment for her condition; then we may reconsider the legal action against the hospital." Angela was not messing about here, and Raphael knew when he was beaten.

"Of course, this way please." He led them back to Keslie's room, and opened the door.

"Daddy." Roman instinctively bent down, and scooped his sobbing son up in his arms, holding him tight against his chest, and letting the boy cling to him, tears soaking into his top, along with a good measure of snot, that was running from his son's nose, not that Roman cared about that, he had his little boy in his arms. "Don't let them take me." Robert begged, crying so hard, he was actually hiccupping, as he clung to his Daddy. "They said Mommy is going to hell for her sins, that she's going to go away like Da-li, I don't want her to go away, I don't want to live with them, I want to live with you and Mommy."

Roman could feel his fury building, especially when Robert lifted his head, and he saw the red hand mark where one of them had hit him. Torn between comforting his son, and tearing the heads off of Keslie's parents, he looked over at his Mom, who held out her arms for the little boy, for a moment, it looked as if Robert would resist being handed to his grandma, but then he hid his head in her shoulder, and snuggled into her warm embrace.

"The hell do you think you are doing, give that boy back, he needs discipline, his soul is in danger." Keslie's Father had been speaking, and Roman had not even heard him. "I don't know who these people are, or how you got back in here, but if you don't return the boy and get out, I'll be taking action against the hospital."

"Mr Clement." The irate man turned to the woman, he had already been on the phone, talking to interested parties trying to sell his late Father's business, Jared may have cut him out of the will, but he could still take advantage of the situation, with Keslie incapacitated, her parents could sell it out from under her, since they were her next of kin, one way or another, their church would get its money. "I am here to represent Ms Tranmer's interests, and to enforce her power of attorney, in the favour of Mr Reigns, and the guardianship of the minor, Robert Reigns, again to Mr Reigns, his natural Father." Keslie's Father could not believe what he was hearing, were they once again to be denied?

"No." His wife screamed like a banshee, and Robert burrowed into his grandma's chest. "You can't do this its ours; all ours, we have the right to sort things out, we are her parents."

Dean Allard looked at the couple, who had bamboozled their way in here, with papers saying they had power of attorney and custody of the boy, who was still crying softly. "I think you had both better leave, I'll have security escort you, if necessary."

Keslie's parents glared at everyone. "We'll fight you on this." Her Father said angrily, as the pair of them headed for the door. "We'll get the best lawyers, and we'll fight you, we'll get back custody of our daughter and our grandson, the business belongs to the church, it always has done."

"Yeah good luck with that." Dean yelled at them, as the door began to close on them. "Da-li and Keslie's lawyers are the best; you'll get your asses kicked." The door closed completely and Dean realised everyone was looking at him. "What you know its true, our girl made sure to take care of everything, and her lawyers will make mincemeat of anyone they hire."

Serious though things were, the mood in the room lightened at Dean's words, and for the first time Roman looked at Keslie properly, she lay unmoving, on her back on the bed, there were machines around her, but they looked to have been disconnected, or turned off. Walking over he took her hand in his, and for the first time, the tears started. Grabbing a chair, he sat down, pressing his lips to her hand. "Kes I love you, please open your eyes and look at me."

Her chest rose and fell evenly, but her eyes remained closed, and there was no outward sign; that she knew he was there. He felt a tug on the leg of his pants, and lifted his son onto his lap, letting the little boy slip his hand under his larger one, to hold onto his Mom's hand as well. His son leaned into him, seeking comfort from his Dad, as he looked at his Mom with tear filled eyes. He wanted Daddy to make her wake up, but it seemed she was going to sleep for a while longer. He hoped she would wake up soon; he didn't like to feel so sad, and see everyone else so sad too. He knew they all loved his Mommy, just like he did. "Wake up Mommy." He whispered, however she still lay there with her eyes closed, sleeping seemingly peacefully. She didn't look at all like the victim of a hit and run attack, just like a sleeping princess, waiting for the kiss of her prince to bring her back to life. He could hear the other adults talking, but all he cared about right now was his Mommy, and being held against his Daddy where he was safe, and the bad people couldn't get him anymore.

* * *

 _ **Keslie's parents just don't know when to quit, but at least Stewart's attempt on them made sure Keslie got things sorted out in the event anything happened to her which is just as well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you did, or even if you didn't please leave me a review and tell me your thoughts all reviews are welcomed.**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Sorry for the wait for this chapter I hope you are going to enjoy it, thank you all so much for reading, and my special thanks go to Ashes2Dust18, Lisee, Kayla English, calwitch, Ctinaisfashion, Skovko, jessica619, and nolabell66 for the reviews for the last chapter and to nolabell66 for reviewing chapters fourteen through seventeen as well.**_

* * *

 _ **Lisee, all her parents really care about is the money and giving it to their church in their eyes they had the right to take Robert and arrange Keslies affairs which they would have had she not got the paperwork in order. The church has nothing to do with what is going on, this is all on her parents. Yes Robert is smart but Roman may not be waking her with a kiss.**_

* * *

 **Chapter nineteen**

 **Happy news**

The light was almost blinding, holding up a hand didn't seem to help; as it felt as if the light were going right through her skin, where was she? Blinking seemed to clear her vision a little, and she could make out vague shadowy shapes, one of which seemed to be moving closer to her. As it did, it was as if it came into focus. "Da-li?" The name fell from her lips as a question, for she had never seen him like this in life, he looked young and strong, no sign of the pain that had marked his face throughout his life while she had known him.

"Keslie sweetheart." The old man held out his arms to her, and she moved into his warm embrace. "It's good to see you again, if only for a short while."

"A short while?" She wanted to feel afraid, but she couldn't. "What's happening Da-li, where am I, and how are you here?"

"That's my girl, using her brain." Da-li smiled at her. "As to where we are, we're not really anywhere, this is a space that exists, between there and there, I know that doesn't make much sense, but try this one, its the place between what for you is, and what might be."

Keslie looked at him, and a million questions occurred to her and were dismissed, there would be time she hoped, to ask them all. "Am I dead, I remember hearing the car engine and trying to get out of the way, and then an explosion of pain?"

Releasing her, and taking her hand urging her to walk with him, her grandfather smiled at her. "No dear child, you are not dead, you are sleeping, when the car hit you, you fell onto the edge of the sidewalk, injuring your head, right now you are in a coma, but you are going to be fine, you have so much to go back for after all, your son, and the man you love, as well as your new friends. Why didn't you tell me about Roman little one?"

As they walked, Keslie realised she could feel something under her feet, warm soft sand, slowly the light was resolving into something else, the soft sound of waves rolling back and forth on a beach reached her ears, and she saw the ocean close to them, the water clear and blue. "I didn't want you to think badly of me, and then once I found out what really happened, I didn't want you to think badly of someone you liked,. I would have told you at some point, like I would have told Robert, but things didn't work out that way." She wondered how far this beach went, the further they walked, the more it resolved itself. There were waving palm trees, and a soft warm breeze carried the salt air to her nose, it was pleasantly warm, even though there was no sun. "I love him Da-li, but even now that he's asked me to marry him, why is it that I still don't fully trust him?"

The older man looked around him,, he didn't fully understand this place himself, other than it was a place that the living could meet the dead, or the dead could welcome loved ones and guide them on. He had not seen what Keslie did when she arrived, the blinding light, nor had this beach been what he had seen, for him it had been lush green farmlands, the place he grew up. He knew though, that Keslie loved the beach, always having wanted to see it, but never being allowed to go by her parents. This place her mind had created, was something like the first beach he took her too for a vacation, when Robert was a baby. "He hurt you badly granddaughter." He stopped when Keslie did, but she was looking out over the endless ocean, this beach would literally go on forever, if they chose to walk here that long. "He trusted others over you, and he broke your heart in the process, but you are strong, life with your parents made you that way. This I do know though, Roman loves you and Robert with a deep strong love, he never stopped loving you, which is why Stewart's lies hurt him so much. He will not make that mistake again, he will fight for you." He sighed seeing the landscape around them begin to shimmer. "Our time grows short, you need to wake up soon Keslie, your son and your lover need you, and so does one other. Seth and Dean are sad, as are Roman's family, even Vince, Stephanie and Hunter, ask for daily updates on your condition, not because of business, but because they care. Your time here is for now almost done, but know that when you come back, many years from now I hope, I will be waiting for you, to guide you on. I love you Keslie, live your life and be happy, that is the most important thing, have a happy life and love well, for you are surely loved in return."

"No Da-li." Keslie cried out, as she felt his hand in hers grow insubstantial, and the beach started to fade out, replaced by the bright light' and then she was falling towards a body, going so fast it seemed as if her very being blurred from the speed. As she got closer, she recognised herself, and with a startled gasp she fell into, herself.

Roman sat where he always sat, holding Keslie's hand in his, it had been two weeks since the accident, Seth and Dean had, had to go back to work, but Vince had, had him written out with an injury, so for now at least, he could stay with Keslie. He didn't know how long they would allow it to go on. He was also beginning to realise how much Keslie had actually done, running a business, and being a Mother. If not for nanny Candie and his parents, he would not have been able to cope. There was so much to do, decisions to make, people to talk to, time to spend with Keslie and Rober;, that was his priority right now the little boy he adored, and the woman he loved more than anyone else.

Once they had got rid of Keslie's parents, Roman had authorised any and every test they wanted to run on her. An MRI had revealed that Keslie had a brain injury, nothing too serious, it was similar to a concussion, and the coma was her bodies way of coping with it, the doctors expected her to wake up soon. The news that Keslie was pregnant also came as a bit of a shock. He supposed he should have expected it, the way they made love so often, without using any kind of protection. She had been three weeks along when the car hit her, the baby though was strong and healthy and doing well, the doctors were monitoring it along with her carefully.

Bending his head, he rested his forehead on the back of her hand, closing his eyes and resting for a few minutes, till he heard the voice of his son, and sat back up again. Robert walked into the room, the little boy was finding it hard to understand why his Mommy was always asleep, he wanted her to wake up, so they could do home. He would wake up at night, looking for her and crying because she was still in the hospital. At first Roman had stayed by her bed day and night, but after a few days, he had been persuaded to go home and be with his son, and get some rest. It was probably a good thing for Robert that he did, as most nights the little boy ended up in bed with his Daddy, clinging to him, to make sure he didn't go anywhere. Roman scooped Robert up, and placed him on the bed, nodding to nanny Candie, who too herself off to the cafeteria, leaving the little family together, for now.

Reaching out with his little hand, Robert stroked his Mom's face. "Wake up Mommy please."

"Come on Kes, open your eyes, you've been sleeping too long." Roman added his voice to his sons, then stopped in shock. Was it his imagination, or had her eyelids just flickered. "Come on Kes you can do it, open your eyes, come on babe wake up, we need you to come back to us." Yes her eyelids twitched, and then so did her hand.

It felt like she was so heavy, Keslie struggled to force her eyes open, to lift her hand, and rub at her eyes. Finally though she got them open a crack, they felt gritty, and she blinked several times trying to clear them, each blink got easier, her vision at first was blurry, but it slowly cleared and she looked up to see Roman gazing down at her, tears running down his cheeks, while her little boy crawled up her beside her, looking into her face.

"You were asleep so long Mommy." Her little boy did not look too impressed with her. "You have to get up now."

She could not help smiling at him, as she tried to lift her hand, it was hard but she managed i,t stoking his hair before looking over at Roman, who was now openly crying as he looked at her. "I'm sorry baby, I guess I just needed a good long sleep." Her eyes asked the question, and Roman mouthed, 'two weeks' at her. Her throat felt scratchy she realised, and looked around for something to drink. "Water?" She asked, and at once felt the bed lift her up to a seated position, then he was holding a straw to her lips, and allowing her to sip on the cool liquid.

"I'm going to get someone Kes." Roman gripped her hand in his. "We've been so worried about you." He leaned in to kiss her for head, before taking the empty glass away, and leaving her cuddling her son, who was now crying too. Hurrying down the corridor Roman was looking for a doctor, or nurse to let them know she was awake, as they did not seem to know. As luck would have it, he ran into Keslie's doctor, coming the other way. "She's awake, she just woke up." Roman reached out to grab the man and thought better of it. "Please she just woke up, and." He trailed off as the doctor hurried to Keslie's room, whatever else he had been going to do forgotten, as he went to his patient.

Once in the room, he asked Roman and Robert to step outside, while he ran some tests. The little boy was tearful at being separated from his Mommy, so soon after she finally woke up, and Roman held him in his arms, while he took the time to make some phone calls, letting everyone know Keslie was awake.

His parents were overjoyed with the news, they were already on the way to the hospital, and would be there soon. Dean was as noisy and excited as he had expected him to be, Seth while more restrained, was as happy to hear the news as Dean had been. Vince had sent several bouquets of flowers to Keslie during the time she was in the hospital, and he too was delighted to hear that she was conscious. Hunter and Stephanie added their good wishes, they too had sent flowers, and asked Roman to give her their best wishes. Nikki and Brie had been on the phone most days, to check on the young woman who they had come to like, and to whom they wanted to pitch a business idea. They promised to let all the other people who were filming Total Diva's, know that Keslie was on the mend. As of yet, only Roman and his parents were aware of the baby, and he was keeping it that way, until he knew that everything was all right, and that Keslie was happy for other people to know about their happy news. He knew that it was not normal to announce it before the twelfth week. He was excited about the baby; he hoped that Keslie would be happy about the news too. He had to wonder, if she had, had any inkling of the fact that she was pregnant with their second child.

By the time he had finished making his phone calls, the doctor was done with his tests, and allowed Roman and Robert back into the room. Keslie was sitting up in bed, sipping on another glass of water. She put it on the table when her fiancé and son came into the room, holding her arms out to them. Roman put his son onto the bed, and Robert crawled into his Mother's arms. Sitting down on his familiar chair, Roman could not help smiling at the way the Mother of his son, and their baby boy cuddled each other, for a moment or two he felt strangely left out, and then Keslie turned her eyes on him, and reached out a hand to him including him, and he leaned in to be included in the family hug. He had never told Keslie, but she was not the only one who was scared, he was scared too, scared she might decided she did not want him in her life, scared she might get angry with him for believing Stewarts lies, afraid she might realise that she could do so much better than him. He loved her so much, and he loved Robert, he didn't know what he would do if she ever decided to leave him.

She reached out, and he realised he was crying, when she wiped his tears away. "Roman ." She said softly. "Don't cry its okay, I'm fine, and the doctor told me about the baby." Now she was looking uncertain. "I'm sorry Roman, I never even thought."

Roman wrapped his son and girlfriend in his arms. "Are you happy about the baby?" He asked her, his voice trembling. "Because I am Kes, when they told me Robert was going to have a little brother or sister, I was overjoyed, I know we didn't plan it or anything, but I really want this baby." He looked at her uncertainly, but she was smiling.

"You want the baby?" She was crying now. "I thought you might be mad at me, because I should have taken precautions." He silenced her with a kiss, as Robert looked between his parents, a baby he was going to be a big brother.

"I'm going to have a baby brother or sister?" He looked at his parents with wide eyes.

"Yes baby." Keslie told him crying happy tears , as they both kissed their son, one on each cheek. "You're going to be a big brother."

The three of them were there holding each other close, and that's how his parents found the three of them, of course Robert had no idea that the baby was a secret, and blurted it out there and then, to his grandparents. To say they were happy was putting it mildly, and soon everyone was hugging everyone else, well as well as Keslie could, with her arm in a cast.

Once they had celebrated the news, they set about bringing Keslie up to speed on what had happened to her, and how the police investigation was going. There had been several eye witnesses to the incident, and they had given a good description of the car, one that had been reported stolen, mere minutes before it had mowed Keslie down. The police had later found it, abandoned and burned out. Forensics had not been able to get anything from it, thought they had tried hard. Witnesses had identified the driver as a woman of indeterminate age, with dark hair, and a coat with a high neck, the face partially obscured by a hat. At the moment, they had no leads to go on, but they were doing everything they could to get answers.

The doctors proscribed physiotherapy to get Keslie up and moving around again, her two weeks in bed had weakened her muscles a little, and she needed to exercise them to get back to full health. They had put her on a special diet, to build her up again as well. She was kept in for a couple more days, and then allowed to return home.

The three of them were glad to get back to Roman's house and settle back into normal life. The three of them were still house hunting, and Roman had carried on, even though Keslie was in the hospital, wanting to find them a place of their own. He had bookmarked a few options that he had liked, and they took the time to go and look at them. There was one house that the three of them all liked, it was not too far from Roman's parents house, and had eight bedrooms. There was a large back yard, and a swimming pool which Robert absolutely adored. After being shown around by the realtor, the little family decided there and then to put in an offer on the property, and they had not been home for more than half an hour, before they had a call accepting their offer.

The three of them were overjoyed, and then the talk turned to Roberts schooling, he really did need to begin attending his new school, they had been willing to offer some latitude, with his Mother being in the hospital and in a coma, now though they were expecting him to be in class. Much to the little boys displeasure, they arranged for him to have his first day at school the following day. Still he was promised that his Daddy and Mommy would both be taking him in, so at least all his new classmates would know who his Daddy was.

Roman had to think about getting back to work as well, Vince had been wonderful about letting him have time off, but now that Keslie was out of the hospital, it would not be long before the boss was making noises about him getting back to work. Knowing how things worked, Roman decided to pre-empt his boss, and get back to work on his own. His parents promised to check in on Keslie and Robert, and they had nanny Candie to help as well, though Roman had the feeling his Mom would like them to get rid of the nanny, so she could help take care of Robert herself. Maybe that would happen down the line, when the little boy was older, but right now having someone in the house was a good thing. Getting out his cell phone, Roman called Hunter, asking when he could be back to work.

Hunter was glad to hear from Roman, and asked after Keslie and Robert, he felt close to the little family, since he had been the one to uncover what was going on with Stewart and Eva, and in a way be the one to save Roberts life. They were both happy to swap stories about their children, for a few minutes before tentatively arranging for Roman to be at RAW on Monday night. Hunter promised to talk to creative, and make sure there was a match. Seth and Dean had been on the receiving end of attacks by other teams and assorted wrestlers, while Roman had been off, and the idea once he returned, was to have him run down and save his brothers from the attack, before the three of them delivered their signature triple power bomb.

The idea of going back to work was bitter sweet for Roman, he wanted to get back to the job he loved, but he did not want to leave his little family. He knew that Keslie would soon be back to work, he had managed to keep things ticking over, but he suspected he had not done as good as job as she would have.

The little family made the most of the few days that remained to them, before Roman was back on the road, unknown to Keslie, Roman arranged for Dean and Seth, to spend the Saturday and Sunday with them.

Saturday morning, saw Roman and Robert setting out for some Daddy son time, leaving Keslie in the house with nanny Candie. Keslie was in what had been Roman's office, and was now doubling as hers as well, when she heard a noise, for a moment, she thought it was nanny Candie moving around the house doing something, but then she heard the sound of shattering glass from the bathroom, and ran up the stairs to see what was going on. Not really concentrating on anything else, apart from what was going on, she did not see the figure hiding at the side of the stairs, and she went flying when she was pushed from behind. Before she knew what was happening, she was bundled into the bedroom where she saw another hooded figure, before she was pushed to the floor again. A sheaf of papers were thrust at her, as she took them with shaking hands, she feared for her unborn child and her friend.

"Sign them." Masked or not, she'd know her male parents voice anywhere.

"Not in a million years." Keslie yelled at him, Robert had not been the only one getting training, and though her muscles were still not completely recovered, she was still able to sweep his legs from under him, sending him crashing to the floor, before she leapt up to tackle the other figure, knocking the other person to the floor, and pulling the mask off her Mother. "Run Candie, call the police." Keslie yelled struggling back up, only to be hit from behind; causing her to fall once more, she curled around her womb, as a kick was aimed at her.

"Godless whore." That was nanny Candie, and then someone was dragging her to her feet by her hair, and throwing her across the room, thankfully she landed on the bed. Pushing herself up, she looked at the parents she wanted nothing to do with, and the woman she had welcomed into her home.

* * *

 _ **Well I hope you enjoyed this one if you did or even if you didn't would you please leave me a review and let me know what you thought of it.**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thank you to everyone who is reading this story I hope you are enjoying the story and special thanks to jessica619, Kayla English, Skovko, bamakakechick, kmhappybunny240, Lisee, Wrestlechic1, Writer's Madness, and nolabell66 for the reviews for the last chapter and to Wrestlechic1 for the review for chapter eighteen.**_

* * *

 _ **Lisee, this next chapter will answer your question about Stephanie, thank you for the review.**_

* * *

 **Chapter twenty**

 **Hearing the truth**

Looking at the three people in shock, Keslie wondered what was going on, how come her parents were here in the house, and what did nanny Candie have to do with them? Her Father walked over to the bed, and raising his hand struck her across the face, the short sharp sting made her gasp, but it also got her mouth working. "What the hell are you doing in Roman's home? Get out of here before I call the police." The answer she got was another smack across the face, and nanny Candie pulling her hair, she was not sure which was more painful.

"Shut your mouth you worthless slut." The snarl came from her son's nanny, and the look on her face, made the normally pretty woman seem ugly. "You will sign the papers for your parents, and then we'll leave you alone." Keslie knew deep in her soul, that, that wasn't going to happen.

"It's probably a good job I didn't kill you with the car." That was her female parent talking. "Since you went and signed those damn papers, making that other sinner your bastard's guardian, now you'll sign these papers, turning everything over to us, the house, the business, the assets, all of it."

"We worked so hard to get everything for god." That was the nanny again. "I've been making good money for him with my clients over the years, a little indiscretion, and they've been only too happy to pay me for my silence. Then dear Stephanie introduced me to you, and I knew I had hit the jackpot. It was so easy, to switch out your grandfathers angina medication, for placebos, I did worry that they would do the surgery on him, but that worked out for me as well, and he died on the table. Everything should have gone to his loving son, but the old fool had to make you the beneficiary, and then those fools Stewart and Eva got involved. We prayed to god though, and he delivered you from them, and into our hands. It was so easy, another member reporting their car stolen, as soon as you went shopping, then your Mother just waited for her chance, we were furious that you survived, still you were in a comma and as your next of kin your parents could take control. Yet like the slut you are, you made things difficult for us again, making that beast your bastard's guardian. Your son would have been brought up the right way, to worship god and lay everything on his altar, but you thwarted us again, so now you are going to sign over everything to your loving family." She smiled, a sick twisted grin.

"Sign them you devils whore." Her Father pushed the papers at her.

"You sick evil bastards" Keslie spat at them. "You murdered my Da-li, your own Father ,for what to gain control of his assets, and you tired to kill me for the same reason." Her Mother grabbed her broken arm, twisting it painfully in the cast, trying not to scream Keslie instead spat out. "What sort of sick twisted god do you worship, that you would do something like that?"

She received another slap to the face. "Close your mouth, or so help me, I'll hit you so hard I'll break your jaw." Her Father spat at her as he ripped his mask off, and she could see the madness in his eyes. "You will sign the papers Keslie, there's no one here to help you now."

Looking at the so called parents, and trying not to cry Keslie laughed. "I sign those papers and I'm dead, I'm not stupid, you'll have to kill me to stop me going to the police, or just invalidating the papers, by signing everything over to Roman instead."

Nanny Candie smiled at her, a sick twisted smile. "A fall down the stairs, mere minutes after reconciling with your parents, and agreeing that everything should go to them, rather than you, you'll suffer a broken neck, it will be quick." Keslie was beginning to think the three of them were mad. "If you don't sign, well its still a trip down the stairs, I'll find your body and call the police. Then I'll help the grieving Father and son, I'm so good at helping, a few things added to their food and drink, and they'll both pass away. Maybe Roman can't go on without you, and kills himself, leaving your son to the care of his loving grandparents." She smiled brightly at Keslie. "Your choice, sign and your brat and his Father get to live, don't, and at least two of you die."

Keslie looked at them in shock, they had to be mad, or so twisted, that they thought they were doing a good thing. "What happens to everything if I sign?" She questioned them, trying to buy herself some more time.

"It all gets sold of course, and the money goes to the church, for the glory of god." There was a fanatical light in her Mothers eyes.

"But what does the church do with it, what good works do they do in the world? The elders live pretty well, while when I was growing up we had nothing." She looked at the three of them, as her Father raised his hand, to carry out his threat, of trying to break her jaw.

He never made it though, as a well muscled body slammed into him and took him to the floor. The spear might have been Roman's move, but Dean could do a pretty good one too, he was straddling her Father, punching him in the face, as her Mother tried to stop him, she was intercepted by Seth. Leaving Keslie, to deal with her former nanny, which she did with a punch to the gut, it did not take the three of them long to restrain the trio, and Keslie thought she had never been so glad to see Dean and Seth, as she was in that moment.

"Dean don't fucking kill him." Seth snapped at Dean, as blood trickled down Keslie's male parents face. "Don't forget the cops are on their way." Seth had an arm lock on Keslie's female parent, keeping her immobile.

"Oh all right." Dean groused. "Can I at least put him in a submission hold?"

Seth and even Keslie could not help smiling. "Just keep him grounded." Seth replied glancing over at Keslie, to see how she was doing with her former nanny, the religious fight seemed to have gone out of her, with an evening of the odds.

It didn't take the police too long to arrive, and once her parents and the nanny were hauled off, the reality of the situation hit Keslie, and she began to cry. Seth just held her, while Dean called Roman to let him know what had happened, since Seth had, had the foresight to record what was being said by nanny Candie on his phone, which had been taken as evidence.

When he answered his phone, Roman was horrified to hear what had happened, thankfully he had called in to see his Dad at his wrestling school, and he was able to leave Robert there, as they did not want to worry the little boy. Then he raced back to his house, wanting to make sure Keslie was all right, and thank his best friends, for saving her from her crazy parents, and their equally crazy ex nanny.

When he burst into the house, Keslie flung herself into his arms, and sobbed against him, he held her close, as the three of them told him what had happened. Once he found out she had been pushed over, and kicked in the stomach, he was insistent they get her to the hospital to be checked over. In fact he was so insistent about her getting checked over, that Seth and Dean smelled a rat, and the couple confessed to them about the baby. As soon as they found out about the baby, both the men joined Roman, in insisting that Keslie go to the hospital. If she was honest, Keslie wanted to go to the hospital too, she was worried, she just didn't want to make too much of a fuss.

The three men bundled her into one of the cars, and drove her to the emergency room just to be on the safe side. The doctors ran some tests, and much to Dean's annoyance, he and Seth were told to stay outside, while Roman was allowed to stay with Keslie.

Once all the tests were run, the young woman was given a clean bill of health, and told to rest for a few days, so Roman called his parents, and asked if his girl and son, could stay with them for a couple of days, when he was back on the road. Even with what had happened, he could not see his bosses being too happy, if he asked for more time off, especially when he had just arranged to get back on the road, and Keslie and the baby seemed to be fine.

The four of them headed back to the house, and Roman insisted on Keslie relaxing on the couch, with a movie and some snacks. Wanting to make her feel safe, Roman made sure the house was secure, and locked the doors and windows, before the three men headed to his parents house, to collect Robert, and tell his family what had happened. Once they had heard what had happened, and how close they had come to losing Keslie, and her unborn child, they wanted Roman to leave Robert with them, and go home and get Keslie so she could come back to stay with them now, Seth and Dean were naturally included in the offer, and it didn't take much to talk Roman into it.

When they got back to the house, Keslie was surprised to see them without her son, but when she heard his parents offer, Keslie was more than happy to agree. If she was being honest, being in the house where she had come close to losing her life, was a little unnerving for Keslie, and she had been jumpy and uncomfortable, since the three men had left.

Roman insisted on packing her bags for her, and soon all three of them were heading to his parents, Roman and Keslie in one car and Seth and Dean in the other. It was with a sense of almost relief, that Keslie entered the house, and was engulfed in a warm hug, from Roman's Mother.

Later in the evening, when Robert was put to bed, and the police had called to give them an update on what was happening, they began to piece things together.

It seemed that though Candie had been friends with Stephanie when they were at college together, later she had fallen under the influence of the same church, that Keslie's parents belonged to. Candie had kept up her friendship with Stephanie hoping, especially after she married Hunter that her 'friend', would need a nanny. As luck would have it, and it was luck for Stephanie and Hunter, Shane's wife had decided that she wanted to take a more hands on approach with her children, and her nanny, had gone to work for their sister and brother in law, effectively freezing Candie out.

However the nanny chose to keep up her friendship with the other woman, since Stephanie was wealthy, and might be able to put her in contact with other well to do families. Candie had something of a formula when it came to her clients, she would attempt to put the husband in a compromising position, and then extort money from him, which would be handed over to the church. Shortly after she would leave, and move onto her next victim. Keslie and Robert had been to her a godsend; she knew who Keslie and Jared were, from the young Mothers parents, and was only too eager to ingratiate herself with them. She quickly found out about Jared's ill health, and colluded with Keslie's parents, to kill the old man, by replacing his pills with placebos. When Jared died, they found out that there was still an obstacle to getting their hands on his business and money, since everything had been left to Keslie.

They had no contact with Stewart, but would have cheered him on, if they knew what he was attempting. When their daughter had survived his attempt to kill her, they realised that could be the answer they were looking for. When Keslie and Robert moved in with Roman, the plan to stage the hit and run was born. Though her female parent did not kill her with the car, they saw her coma as a way to take advantage, and control the wealth that Jared had amassed, through Robert. Keslie had been one step ahead of them on that, by making sure Roman had custody of their son, and was her proxy while she was unconscious. Once they learned of that fact, their final plan had come into being. Force Keslie to sign over everything to her parents, and then kill her, to prevent her from going to the police. If they couldn't make her sign the papers, kill her, and then see about removing Roman from the picture. They believed that that would give them custody of Robert, not realising that Roman's parents were next in line, to take care of their grandson.

Thankfully for Keslie, neither her parents or the nanny, expected Seth and Dean to arrive, Roman having wanted it to be a surprise for everyone, including Robert. The two men had arrived, while Keslie's Mother was talking about trying to kill her in the hit and run. Seth had the foresight to record what was being said. While they did not like the fact Keslie was being threatened, they knew the more information they had for the police, the more likely it was, they would be able to make a case against them. Once they thought Keslie was in actual physical danger however, they had both acted, and burst in to rescue her.

The police confirmed, they had managed to find evidence to place her parents at the house the car was stolen from, the owners denied any involvement though, and CCTV had been used to follow them, once they knew what they were looking for. Permission from Roman to enter his home and check Candie's things, had turned up some of the pills she had used to make Jared think he was taking his medication, as well as records of her blackmail scam.

The church was distancing itself from the three of them, and denying any knowledge, or involvement in the whole sorry mess, something the three co-conspirators obviously had not expected to happen. Faced with charges of murder, conspiracy to commit murder, attempted murder, and even kidnapping the three of them turned on each other, and were spilling their guts, on just about everything, each of them blaming the other two, even Keslie's parents were turning on each other. Religious fervour, seemed to make them feel, that if they were doing it for god it couldn't be wrong, but at the same time, they did not want to face man's laws for their crimes.

Once everything was laid out, Keslie excused herself to the back yard, and shed a few tears over Da-li the woman she had trusted to look after her son, had taken the one parent she had ever gained love from, away from her.

"Hey Kes I'm here." She turned and found herself enveloped in Roman's arms, she clung to him and found herself sobbing into his chest; she seemed to be crying a lot lately. "Let it out baby girl." Roman stroked her back, trying to sooth her and comfort her.

"It's so unfair." She got out at last. "He and Robert were all I had Ro, and they took him away from me." The cast on her arm made her feel a little clumsy, but she snuggled into his embrace, needing the security of his arms around her.

"You've got me love, always Kes you and Robbie aren't alone, not any more, you have family Kes, maybe not blood family apart from Robbie, but you have us, me, Dean, Seth, my parents, my cousins, we're all your family, and we love you." He felt the shuddering of her body stop, and felt her pull away slightly, so that she could look up at him.

She could see the love shining in his eyes at that moment, and wondered how she could have ever doubted him. "I know Ro, its just so much has happened, the people that should have loved me most, wanted to kill me, Stewart wanted to kill Robert, and Eva wants to take you away from me."

His lips found hers in a tender loving kiss. "Not going to happen." He told her firmly. "You Keslie Tranmer are stuck with me for life, I know we got engaged not long ago, and we haven't even talked about when, or where we are getting married, but how about my next day off ,we go down to the court house get all the paperwork filed out, and then plan our wedding, as soon as possible?"

She smiled up at him, before awkwardly pulling his head down, to kiss his lips, she knew it would be a lot of work the new house, since their offer had been accepted, and a wedding, but she knew she would have help and support with all of it. "I say yes." She told him, before he lifted her up in his arms, and carried her back inside, and with a yelled goodnight to everyone else, before taking her up to bed.

He undressed her, taking his time and worshiping her body with his hands and mouth, as he did so. When she was naked, he quickly shed his own clothes and joined her, kissing down her body again until he reached his prize. His mouth and fingers quickly tipped her over the edge, and he noticed she was more responsive, than normal, so that he was quick to work his way back up to her mouth, kissing her tenderly as he thrust himself into her. There lovemaking was more than just two lovers coming together again, it was a celebration of their life and love, her cast got in the way a little, but they worked round that, and finally he came deep within her gazing into her eyes as he did so, silently telling her of his love, as they cried out each other's names.

When they were able to move again, they snuggled into each other, content to fall asleep in each other's arms. Keslie felt safe and warm with her man, and finally her doubts were fading away, she knew he loved her and was secure in that knowledge. If she had nightmares, or dreams that night she did not know it, but she suspected that Roman by her side wrapped around her, kept them at bay.

* * *

 _ **So all the bad stuff is out there in the open now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter if you could leave me a review and tell me your thoughts it would be appreciated.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**So what can I say, I know this has been a really long time in coming and I do apologise. Thank you for coming on Roman, Keslie and Roberts's journey with me. I hope you well enjoy this last chapter and to those of you who are sticking with me, thank you so much for reading.**

* * *

 **Chapter twenty one**

Looking round the back yard of their new home, Keslie could not help the smile that graced her lips. Once they got things started, everything seemed to gather momentum, and move along at an increasing pace. They had exchanged contracts as soon as possible and moved in as quickly as they were able to. Da-li property had been sold quite fast, and though she felt a pang of sorrow at knowing she could not go back there again, she was not unduly sad about selling the house itself it just hadn't been the same once Da-li was gone. The white dress she wore had been artfully tailored to hide her thickening waistline and baby bump. She had been shocked at how quickly everything had come together, but then she had, had help from unexpected places, as the WWE diva's rallied round to help her, as well as Roman's family.

She had even had a bachelorette party, cutesy of the Bella twins, it had been a fun night, Robert had slept over at his grandparent's house, and Roman had been kicked out of the house, then the craziness had ensued.

Looking out into the back yard she could see the ring had been decorated with flowers, it had been one of the first things moved here. Her son loved wrestling, it was in his blood, and he had a family willing to teach him what was safe for a little boy to know. He was also keeping up with his martial arts lessons, they had found a school here for him and he was doing well. He had settled in well to his new school, and was making friends. The one rule Keslie had when friends were over, was that no one was allowed in the ring, or the pool that had come with the house, without supervision. She had almost rethought the whole nanny deal, when she realised how much work it was keeping an eye on a few active six and seven year olds, but Roman's Mom would somehow find out about it, and be there at some point. She loved being allowed to take a hand in the raising of her grandson, and they were making it work, truth to tell Keslie loved having Roman's family helping her out, something she had always longed for, was to have a loving family around her.

With the baby on the way though, Keslie knew she would have to cut back a little on work, and delegate a little more. Da-li liked to keep his hands on the reigns of the business, so to speak, and Kelsie tried to do the same. It was hard though having to let go a little, but some of Roman's family were interested in the business, and she found it easier to let them help her, than complete strangers. Roman was even taking an interest in what after all was going to be his son's empire to run one day.

Her eyes drifted from the ring, to the chairs that were set up in the back yard, on either side of the white carpet, which she would soon be walking down. She unconsciously licked her lips, as she saw Roman standing there in front of the rose covered arch that had been erected for today. Beside him stood Dean, Seth and her little boy, Robert looked perfect, in a miniature version of the suit his Father wore.

"Are you ready for this?" She looked over her shoulder at her chief bridesmaid, Nattie. It had been a hard decision, from having no friends, just acquaintances, Keslie had made a great many in the divas of the WWE. She was fond of a lot of them, and while a few blamed her for the departure of Eva. In reality however, it was that the woman proved to be incapable of retaining even the simplest wrestling move, and just expected to be able to get by on the fact that she had a unique look, and that some of the fans loved her, that saw her leave. A few short weeks ago, she had been future endeavoured, and had left the WWE in a storm of bitterness. Keslie, Roman and many of the superstars and divas though, were glad to see the back of her. Nattie had been her first female friend in WWE, so she chose her as her chief bridesmaid, the Bella twins had proposed themselves as well, and she had been happy to accept them, to even up the numbers.

"Yes I've been ready for this for a very long time." Keslie turned to her friend and smiled. "I never told Roman, but back when we were at school, I could see myself spending the rest of my life with him, before everything went wrong." Their friends knew what had happened back then, Roman wasn't proud of it, but he wasn't going to lie to his friends about it either. Now with the way everything was though, no one really blamed him for it either. He and Keslie had moved on from it all, they had drawn a line under everything, you couldn't live in the past, and neither of them had any desire to do so.

Taking the flowers that Nattie handed her she held them in front of her. "It's time." She turned her head and smiled to see Vince standing there, since she had no one else, not that she would have wanted her Father here anyway. Da-li would have been her choice, but thanks to her crazy parents, and ex nanny, he was gone, she would have walked down alone, but then Vince had offered his services. Keslie knew that Stephanie felt bad because she had introduced Candie into their lives, however the young Mother had reassured her friend, that they had all been taken in, by the seemingly kind and considerate young woman.

"Thank you for this." Keslie took his arm, and together they walked out onto the carpet.

Roman was sweating, and even Dean for once was serious, they could see how stressed Roman was. "She's coming." Seth's voice penetrated the fog, which seemed to be cocooning Roman's brain. He looked back down the aisle and saw her coming towards him. She looked beautiful; her hair artfully styled around her face, while her make-up was light and natural, her hand resting on the arm of his boss, who looked extremely proud, as he escorted her past all their family and friends. All he could think was that she looked like some fairy tale princess, her dress floating around her. She wore no veil, so he could see her face clearly, as she walked closer to him. When they reached him, how could it take so long to walk such a short distance he wondered? Vince handed her to him, and he smiled at the Mother of his child, the woman he had loved for years, even if he had not admitted it to himself for a long time. Against all the odds though, they had come back together, and now she was about to become his wife. He took her hand in his, smiling down at her, a wave of love washing over him as he looked at her.

The celebrant smiled at them both, and then began the service, they only had eyes for each other, as they answered the questions that were asked of them, and made their vows. Dean lifted Robert up, so that the little boy could hand them the rings he was carrying, on a little velvet pillow. Then finally, they were presented to their family and friends, as Mr and Mrs Reigns, and they exchanged their first kiss as man and wife.

After that there were the photographs, while the chairs were moved away and tables set up, along with a dance floor in the spacious back garden. Once they had eaten, the party began, and they took to the dance floor for their first dance. Watching from the side, Seth sent Robert to join his parents, and they pulled him into the dance with them, sharing it as a family. Dean and Seth took the Bella twins with then to the dance floor, while Nattie came to dance with Robert. Then everyone else joined them, and had a good time as the party began, there was a bar from which everyone seemed to imbibe freely, though of course because of her condition, Keslie stuck to soft drinks.

Once it got dark, the garden was lit by torches and twinkling fairy lights, giving it an ethereal, almost magical look. Roman and Keslie had managed to find the time to talk to everyone, and thank them for coming. Finally though, the pair of them vanished into the house, Robert had already fallen asleep and been put to bed. His parents went to check on him, and then headed off to their own room, knowing that everything would be cleared up in the morning. They could hear Dean and Seth laughing about something with Roman's parents, as they got ready for bed. Most of the guest were staying in some of the local hotels, though not Roman's two friends, they had pretty much appropriated a room each, their things in the wardrobes and in the drawers. Keslie and Roman were happy for the pair to make themselves at home though, they had the room and Robert adored his two uncles, and loved having them around.

Roman helped his wife out of her wedding dress, he was never going to get tired of that he though, his wife, finally she was his. His hands caressed the baby bump, and she moaned softly, before stiffening for a second, and he felt something move under his hand for a moment, because it was such a small quick thing, he thought he imagined it until she spoke her voice almost awe filled. "I felt the baby move."

He smiled, and rested his chin on her shoulder, by her neck. "Was that what that was, light like a butterfly's wing, our baby wants to be part of the big day too." He turned her gently to face him, the dress a white pool around her feet, as he picked her up, and carried her to their bed, laying her down, before going back, to pick up her dress, and place it on it's hanger. He undressed quickly, while she lay there watching him from the bed, like she had never seen him naked before. Once he was naked he walked over to her, and helped her remove her bra and panties, letting his eyes roam over her body. How he wished he had got this the last time, he would have loved to see her belly swollen with his son, as it now was once more with his child. Leaning in he kissed her hungrily, as their hands explored each other, as if it was the first time all over again. He supposed in some small corner of his brain, that it was the first time, their first time as man and wife.

"Want you." He muttered against her lips, his fingers probing her folds and finding how wet she was, he knew damn well her hormones were making her as horny as hell, not that he was complaining. He grabbed a couple of pillows and flipped her over, sliding the pillows under her bump to cushion the baby while pushing her legs apart and spooning up behind her.

Sliding into her was like coming home, somewhere warm and familiar that welcomed him in, and tried to keep him there. He made love to her gently, her sensitive body, so responsive that it only took a few thrusts from him, to have her coming for the first time as his wife. He took his time, revelling in the sounds of pleasure she was making, knowing he was doing that to her. Staving off his own orgasm, he strove to see how many times he could make her come, before he had to give in to the inevitable and spilled himself deep inside her.

Once they were able to move again, the pair of them climbed into bed and he spooned up behind her, one hand resting lightly on her swollen belly, as they both fell asleep.

There was no little whirlwind to wake them the next morning, and it was not until after ten, that they roused and looked groggily around them, wondering where their son was. Laughter from the back yard, informed them that their son and his uncles were out there playing. Robert was learning to incorporate his martial arts skills, into his wrestling, and would, even with his young age and small, size catch his uncles out every now and again. As yet they were not teaching him to pull his punches, for fear he might do the same at his martial arts class, and begin to fail there. From the amount of laughing Dean was doing, it was probable that Robert had got a solid hit in on Seth. The little boy probably hadn't hurt the other man very much; still Dean was probably enjoying rubbing it in, just as Seth would have done, if the shoe had been on the other foot.

The newlyweds lay there languidly for a few minutes, listening to the happy sounds coming from the back yard, Seth laughter, eventually joining Dean's, before the sounds of training took over again. To Robert a lot of it was fun, he was getting to play wrestler with his uncles, and be a part of the Shield. For his birthday his uncles were giving him a child sized shield outfit, which they had managed to put together for him, and they along with Roman, were eagerly waiting to see the look on his face, when he opened that gift.

Finally though, Roman and Keslie got out of bed, heading for the shower and taking their time washing each other, washing led to making love, and it was almost an hour after they woke up, that they finally made their way downstairs to find Roman's Mother making them brunch, she smiled at the pair of them, so obviously, so very much in love. She like almost everyone else, regretted the time the young couple had, had stolen from them by Stewart, and she regretted the time she had not got to spend with her grandson, all the things they had all missed, that only Keslie and Da-li had ever known, Still as her daughter in law said, it was no good living in the past, and holding onto regrets. Somehow they had found their way back to each other, and were happy, she had had her doubts at first, when Roman brought the girl from the strange religion home with him, but Keslie had quickly worked her way into their hearts. Proving that she was a normal, yet down to earth teenager, who had a mind of her own, and was someone who questioned her parent's belief system, one she herself likened to a cult. It was also obvious that Keslie adored Roman; she had seen the way the young woman would look at her son, when she thought she was unobserved, and the look on her face, spoke of a deep, strong love. His Mother also knew Roman felt the same way about Keslie, which was why it had surprised her so much, when Roman informed his parents, that he was no longer seeing Keslie. She had waited for one of them to tell her what went wrong, and she still invited the young woman over, it was obvious that Keslie was heartbroken, and then just like that, one day she was gone, and no one seemed to care. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the laughter of the couple, as they looked out into the back yard, and saw Robert running from Dean and Seth, who were letting the little boy win, in the dash for the house.

Scooping her son up into her arms, Keslie kissed the little boy, before handing him off to his Dad, and going to get him a drink. Looking back from the kitchen she smiled, happiness and love filling her as she looked at her family. Roman and Robert trying to fight off Seth and Dean, who were trying to tickle her baby in a half hearted way, while her son shrieked with laughter and begged his Daddy not to let them get him. Her Mother in law was laughing at the antics that were going on, as the men proved that no matter what, they were still children at heart.

Roman looked over at her, and pushing Dean away with his free hand he then held that one out to her, and she walked back Robert's drink in her hand, letting him pull her close as Seth and Dean at once backed off mindful of hurting the Mother to be in anyway. Handing her son his drink, she could not help thinking that life was just about perfect, and had turned out the way she had always hoped it would, only better. They were a family, a somewhat extended family, an unconventional one, with Seth and Dean practically moving in with them, not that she minded, they were Roman's brothers in all but blood, and she had always wanted a loving family around her.

Roman smiled down at her, and leaned in for a kiss, extracting an eww from the three males in the room, and an aww and some head slaps from the woman. The happy couple didn't care though, it had been a long winding road, but finally they had made it to where they thought they should be, a happy family.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

The roar of the crowd was almost deafening to the young man, who stood in the middle of the ring, his arm raised in triumph by the referee, his music sounding through the arena. "Ladies and Gentlemen your winner, and the new WWE Champion, the youngest man ever to hold the belt Robert Reigns." The announcement was made, as Robert looked out into the crowd, his eyes scanning for familiar faces in the audience. He knew his parents were here backstage, his Mom would be crying, and his Dad would be proud, but he didn't know what was going to happen now, he had been told to wait in the ring for a surprise. "Ladies and gentlemen to present out new champion with the belt, the former youngest WWE champion, hall of famer Randy Orton." The arena went crazy again, as the Viper proudly walked out onto the stage and down to the ring. Walking up the steps, he did his signature pose on each of the corner posts, before holding his hand out for the belt. His fingers only just touched it, when a much older version of Robert's music sounded, and three figures in tactical vests appeared, and the crowd went wild, as the words came first. Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta, Shield. The Shield made their way down to the ring to the cheers of the crowd. Climbing into the ring, the three of them surrounded Roman's son, as the crowd went silent, wondering what was happening, and if the former wrestlers, were going to attack the new young champion. Then slowly the three men held out their fists, and put them together, as Robert raised his fist and allowed it to join his Dad's and uncles, while the crowd went wild. Gripping the belt in his hand, Randy walked over to the four men and with a smile, handed Robert the belt.

"Congratulations kid." Randy had a microphone in his hand. "Youngest champion, I hope you keep that honour just as long as I did, or longer." He looked at the three younger men, who stood there in their old ring gear. "Shield." Then he was climbed out of the ring, and walked up the ramp, to the cheers of the crowd, leaving the four men in the ring.

Backstage Keslie stood with Stephanie and Hunter, watching her son with pride, as his Father fastened the belt around Robert's waist, her daughter slipping her hand into her Mothers, as she watched her big brother getting his belt. Fawne was so proud of her big brother, and intended to follow in his footsteps, by become a female wrestler, and women's WWE champion. She, as her brother had before her, was training with her Dad and uncles. After Fawne, Keslie had not fallen pregnant again, but she and Roman were happy with their family. Once Roman had stopped wrestling, he had joined Keslie working for their company, building it up for their children to have after them. To pretty much everyone's surprise, Dean and Seth had taken positions with the company too, when the time had come for them to settle down, they had bought houses close to Roman's family, and basically became one big extended family, Seth and Dean's children coming over to play with their cousins, and all of them learning to wrestle from their Fathers.

In the ring the four men celebrated with the crowd, and then finally made their way backstage, the echo's of the cheers ringing in their ears. Keslie had tears in her eyes as she hugged her son, not caring that he was sweaty. "You did it baby." She told him, she was so proud of her son, and her family.

Roman looked at his wife, she was still as beautiful now, as she had been all those years ago he thought. There were times when he had almost lost her, Stewart was dead. While her parents and Candie Laur were locked up for their parts in Da-li's death, and the attempts on Keslie's life. Yet in spite of everything that had been thrown at them, they, and their family, were right where they were supposed to be. Together and happy, and really that was all anyone could ask for. Pulling Keslie away from her son and into his arms he kissed his wife lovingly, wanting her just as much now, as he had when he first made her his. He smiled down at her, his eyes dancing, as she looked up at him, and he knew she loved him as much as he loved her. They had come through it all, and were together for life, just the way they were always meant to be. Life was good and he and Keslie and their children were going to enjoy every moment they had together.

* * *

Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it, at long last this chapter is up and the story is done.


End file.
